Total Skarmory Side Stories
by Bronzern
Summary: Ever want to know what the contestants of Total Skarmory are like in real life? Find out in this collection of interesting short stories.
1. BTSI Nosepass

I have decided to release these special episodes to tide out the wait for Season 2 and show what my characters are like in real life. There are three types of special episodes: Before TSI, During TSI and After TSI. Before TSI episodes are spoiler free and can be enjoyed before reading Total Skarmory Island. During TSI will feature what the eliminated contestants are doing and won't be character specific. It is recommended that you read up to a specific point before reading. After TSI shouldn't be read before you finish the whole story.

Oh, if you don't know, this story took place in my universe. Check my profile if you want short descriptions of each country.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nosepass' Special Episode: Fight or Fight!**

On his way to school, Nosepass looked out the Steelix Bus' window. He sighed in relief as the giant fissure on the road yesterday night had disappeared from sight. Even though the horrifying image cropped up in his mind, he couldn't hear it nor feel it.

Native to Lesteel, the boy was no stranger to natural disasters. They usually happened on a monthly basis: volcano eruptions, earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes, floods, thunderstorms and many more. To the Lesteelytes' indignation, the foreigners perceived it as part of their culture, calling it 'The Curse of the Strong'.

When it happened, the disaster remediation team jumped into action, applying the Torterra patch hastily. The mixture fixed all the damages completely in a matter of hours. Lesteelytes could now resume their restless routine to the pleasure of many and dismay of barely.

Nosepass somewhat enjoyed riding the Steelix Bus. Every day, he took his usual spot at the back. Sitting on the soft cushion and without even lifting a muscle, he would soon arrive at school. Only the last part terrified him.

As the Steelix Bus dived down the parking tunnel, Nosepass' face was enveloped by darkness before receiving dim rays of light from the ceiling again. Habitually, he wished that everything was a dream. Hoping that he would suddenly wake up and realize how silly of him to think about school in the holidays.

As always, he exited the bus last, trailing behind everyone and veering his eyes from the Mawile boy. The two never interacted, but Nosepass wouldn't take any chances.

Reaching a rocky hallway, the students split to their respective rooms. Upon entering, Nosepass lowered his head and opened his bag. Delving down a secret compartment, he retrieved report papers and placed them on his table messily. Sitting down, he formed a paper wall, anxiously rehearsing through the text.

Mr. Chatot held up an attendance list. With one penetrating glance, he ticked off the boxes accurately. Flapping to front of the class with sharp grandeur in his eyes, he smacked the steel ruler against the palm of his left wing.

Mr. Chatot landed on the students' attention.

"Begin the presentation promptly! Reminder that this is _ten percent_ of your grade. No make-ups are allowed, so don't make any blunders!"

"Class, affirmative?!" Escavalier shouted from the front row seat. Attached to his steel armor were badges of various prestigious positions, including class president.

"Yes!" The class responded in unison, except for Nosepass, who gave a meek reply.

"Positive. Teacher Chai, may I begin first to set an example?" Escavalier requested, full of confidence.

"Please do, Calian! You're the pride of our school." Chai's tone changed.

Nosepass lowered the wall and listened obsequiously. Point deductions would be given for disrespectful behavior. Admittedly, Nosepass struggled to understand Calian's complicated presentation about Lesteel's Power Hierarchy and Origin. Apparently, the top student even published scholarly articles and conducted interviews to supplement his presentation. Nosepass' shoulders sank, holding his head; scores were given on a comparative basis.

"…with one mighty swing of his tail, King Steelixyte destroyed twenty Crystalian ships!" Calian swung his needle.

Nosepass trembled.

"…through the tests I have mentioned, a monarch is selected to lead Lesteel by the _people_. Discriminatory practices don't exist in our country! There's no ceiling; the sky's no limit! Therefore, strive to be strong! Our country has no place for the _weak_. Anyone here can be a sovereign…as long as you possess all the necessary qualities. You, you and even you!" Calian pointed to Nosepass, making him nearly fell out of his seat. "Thank you for listening." He smirked.

"Give an exuberant round of applause for Calian!" Chai demanded and everyone obeyed. "Up next, any volunteers?"

The majority of students raised their limbs, aiming to impress. Chai locked his sights on the boy at the back.

"Paolo, please present your topic. I'm sure everyone's waiting to hear." Chai beckoned. Nosepass widened his eyes and gaped, pointing at himself.

"Now, now, don't procrastinate." Chai chided.

Paolo gulped as he walked shakily, skimming through his papers. When he was center-staged, he turned to Chai. "Start now?"

Chai responded with a glare. Paolo got the message and buried his nose on his script.

"Um, hello. My name is Paolo. I'm a Nosepass. N-nice to meet everyone. T-today, I will p-present about the natural d-disasters." His classmates gave him looks of disapproval, especially Calian.

"There are many types of natural d-disasters like er, like earthquakes, floods…" Paolo still stuttered even with a script.

After five minutes of regurgitating information from Pokepedia, Paolo lifted his face up. "T-thank you for l-listening." He bowed and returned to his seat, receiving boos from the entire class.

"How can you live with your life?!"

"What a disgrace!"

"Give him a zero, teacher!"

"No, no, negative score!"

"I'm ashamed to be sitting in the same class as a plagiarist."

"I know five years old children that would do a better job than him."

"Pitiful, Paolo."

"How could he-"

Paolo's ears slowly grew numb to the voices and soon he felt the sensation of relief. Relieved to not get hurt physically...for now.

* * *

"Argh!" Paolo was pinned against the wall by Calian. A Golem stood next to him with an emotional glare; his solid eyes melted into liquid.

"Do you realize the severity of your impudent action?" Calian pressed harder. "Have you now?!" Paolo nodded apprehensively.

"I doubt it. My friend has something to say." Calian removed his lance and Golem picked Paolo up instead.

"You heartless monster! My parents died because of an _earthquake_! Do you know what went through my mind listening to your garbage presentation? Do you?!" Golem shook Paolo ragingly. "Instead of trying to create something that could save people lives, you decided to be lazy. You're selfish and worthless to society!"

Paolo cast his eyes downward. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it!" Golem slammed Paolo against the wall, making him yelp. The coward shut his eyes tightly afterwards.

The bell rang. Paolo's heart jumped for joy.

"Hmph! You're lucky. Get your nose outta my sight." Golem's voice grew hoarse as he dropped Paolo. The emotional Pokemon wiped his tears before leaving.

Calian shriveled Nosepass with a glance. "Hurry to your next class."

Paolo hid his fists and clenched them.

* * *

During the last minute of his final morning class, Paolo fixed his eyes on the clock. He could feel his heart strumming to the beat of time.

Kliiiink! Klaaang! Klinklaang!" Paolo used to be scared of the bell and the clashing sound it made. However, if there's one fear he could say he proudly conquered for good, it would be this.

Lunchtime could be explained in three words for Paolo: lunch, restroom and homework.

Needless to say, he was never accepted in any cliques or clubs. Not like he wanted to join anyways. When he ate, he ate alone.

Queuing for some spaghetti and meatballs, Paolo watered his mouth until a towering Pokemon loomed over him. Apparently, Onix waited in line after him, stretching tall. Yet, the school's ceiling was beyond even the rock snake's reach.

Paolo trembled as the waiting game began.

A few seconds later, Paolo screamed inwardly and ran to queue for lasagna instead.

"Hmm… Lasagna sounds good." Onix looked tempted. "Nah, spaghetti's cheaper."

After Paolo got two of the three routine things done, he headed to the library. Before he entered, something caught his attention. The primary students' posters got stuck to the wall recently. One was about Lesteel's ranking among the Mainlands.

First in GDP per capita, highest literacy rate, the most advanced industrial sector, highest life expectancy...

While the poster was mostly about positive things, the creators posted their concern about Lesteel's disappointingly low happiness index ranking. They surveyed fellow students about the matter and the results seemed to contradict, raising questions about the validity of their methods versus professionals'.

Unfortunately, the negatives were at the very bottom in small text. Hence, Paolo didn't notice it until too late.

Before the boy knew it, he ripped the poster as a strong feeling coursed through him. Immediately after, he was made aware of the consequences by a female Accelgor in the same class.

"Paolo, your vandalism against school property is unacceptable. Come with me, I will report you to Teacher Chai." Accelgor demanded coldly.

"Acea, I didn't m-mean to-" Paolo defended himself desperately in horror.

"No excuses. I don't care about your reasoning. The crime should be judged and the criminal should be convicted, not the other way around. Come." Acea sounded impatient subtly.

Paolo followed her quietly, fear freezing his mind and heating his feet. No point in running away. She was another top student, rival of Calian to be precise. She even got the title 'Silent Ambusher' for beating him in certain areas.

The two eventually arrived in front of Chai's office. Next to his room was a board listing his qualifications and roles:

Mr. Chai Chana, Ph.D., University of Lesteel, Faculty of Music, 8152. Thesis: "Implementation of Vibration Control Technologies in Reducing Effects of Earthquakes."

Former Avian Disasters Remediation Team Member for Five Years

Homeroom Teacher of Class 11-2

Music Teacher for all High School Years

Volunteered Counselor for Students' Psychological Well-Being

"Wait." Acea ordered tersely as she entered the office with the ripped poster. Paolo scrambled mentally for any excuses to get himself out of hot water.

He didn't have much time, sadly.

"Go inside." Acea gestured. Paolo inhaled before he faced his inevitable demise. Bye, cruel world.

Chai slammed the poster down. "Explain this!"

"I'm, I am tired of this country! All this and that. It's just too much for me. Why can't we just simply forget pride and honor and just be happy?" Paolo questioned seriously.

"Ha. I see…" Chai rotated his eyes to the window. "Fine, I'll admit that we aren't the happiest bunch. However, we aren't sad either! I believe removal of sadness comes before pursuit of happiness. The index itself is quite biased. It measures happiness, but _didn't_ take sadness into account."

"We aren't sad? I'm sad!" Paolo raised his voice, then suddenly lowered his head.

"That's because you refuse to grow. Instead of facing your own shortcomings, you blame Lesteel's education system. Trust me, Paolo. I've seen true sadness before. People died painfully because of the natural disasters. Compare to them, your pain is trivial and childish." Chai clasped his wings sternly. "Now, onto your punishment, you'll make a new poster for the hardworking students you have inconsiderately redirected your anger toward. I believe this is fair and just."

"Yes, Teacher." Paolo bowed without eye contact.

"You may be dismissed." Chai flicked his wing. Paolo left the room, frustrated.

* * *

Paolo walked down the suburban streets during sunset. He would soon reach his home. It was a wide one-floor house with many rooms and circular doors designed to increase Probopass' probability of passing through. Normally, he couldn't wait to return to his little alcove bed and opened the shelves underneath it for comic books and games.

Unlike any other day though, his parents waited inside, looking upset.

"Son, Mr. Chai phoned me and told everything you did today!" Mr. Probopass yelled.

"Paolo, why did you rip off Pokepedia and other students' work?" Mrs. Probopass glared.

"I-I… I just can't take school anymore, mom and dad. It's too much for me." Paolo seemed defeated.

"What kind of horrible excuse is this? Son, I'm extremely disappointed in you. Why can't you just try harder?!" Mr. Probopass' nostrils flared.

"But, I'm already trying hard!" Paolo argued, temper rising.

"Then, you aren't trying hard enough!" Mrs. Probopass equalized the loudness.

"How can I try harder when I'm constantly being bullied?!" Paolo adopted a new angle.

"Be more hard-nosed and stop getting bullied then!" Mr. Probopass insisted inflexibly.

"You two were like this all the time! Always telling me what I'm doing wrong but never try to help! I'm done!" Paolo snapped, running inside the restroom and locked the door.

"Son, open the door! I'm not done scolding you yet." Mr. Probopass knocked. "Son?" He pressed his ear against the door and heard sounds of crying, gazing at the ground in shame.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Probopass asked with a similar expression.

"Give him some time. I think he needs it." Mr. Probopass sounded guilty.

Paolo refused to come out until he smelled spaghetti, stomach grumbling.

The mood on the dinner table that day was uncomfortably silent. No one uttered a word until the meal's finished.

"We're sorry, Paolo. We went through the same thing as you too. We never received any help either." Mrs. Probopass broke the ice.

"If that's the case, you both should understand me, so that's not the case." Paolo doubted. "Sorry won't cut it."

"Son, it's not that we don't understand you. The truth is…" Mr. Probopass sighed. "We can't do anything. In this country, age means very little. No one will listen to us, and we'll probably end up embarrassing ourselves."

Paolo wanted to laugh. Hypocrites…

"I'm sure things will get better. Maybe, we can send you abroad." Mrs. Probopass offered.

"Really?" Paolo lightened.

"Yeah. We both studied abroad as well. That's when life got easier for us." Mr. Probopass recalled, turning to Mrs. Probopass.

"Indeed. The teachers aren't as strict. The students are friendlier. The food still tastes good." Mrs. Probopass had a reassuring tone.

A smile appeared on Paolo' face and lasted until he realized he had one year and one month more of Lesteel's education.

The night ended after Paolo covered his face with a blanket; the nightmare started as the lights left.

* * *

The following weekend, Paolo followed his dad to do some grocery shopping. Suddenly, Mr. Probopass halted at the sight of construction in progress.

"Dad?" Paolo nudged.

"Son, look at those construction workers." Mr. Probopass pointed with pity. "Their lives are much worse than ours. They get paid minimum wage and poor working conditions. Society has no place for them. Be grateful."

Paolo saw him quivered and brooded for the rest of the way.

* * *

Monday Morning soon arrived. Dragging his feet to the bus stop, Paolo trembled as he spun his backpack to the front. Checking the poster replacement one last time, nervousness and dissatisfaction settled in.

The information was replicated decently enough. However, it lacked the happiness survey. Nosepass couldn't find enough non-scary students to conduct it. The primary kids did a better job than him, unarguably.

Hearing a faint sound in the distance, Paolo put it away and secured his backpack on his shoulders. Unlike most would assume, the bus' slithering sounded slippery smooth. Fortune favored Paolo in transportation. Living in Lesteel had its perks.

Once Paolo arrived in class, he was genuinely surprised to see a new face. Tynamo's eyes darted from person to place, place to person. Seeing a group of socializing students, he floated over and blended in conspicuously. Their inquisitive sights swiftly struck him.

"Uh, just want to say hi. That's all." Tynamo retreated, only to approach awkwardly again. "Um, anything I should know?"

"Please be specific."

"It's probably better to ask the teacher."

"I thought you clearly said 'That's all'."

"Know your schedule and deadline."

"Our school website has everything you need. Prepare better next time."

"Er, thanks." Tynamo looked uncomfortable.

Paolo both sympathized and empathized with the new guy. He could recall a similar experience in the past.

Tynamo exited the room and later, re-entered again with Teacher Chai.

"Students, this is a new exchange student from Boundless Waters. Please help him adapt to his new surroundings. Anyways, introduce yourself." Chai gave the stage to him.

"H-hi, my name is…" He opened the marker and wrote Eiolonse on the board. "It's pronounced Eel-lonse. Haha, hope that's not too difficult to remember. I like cool things and my hobbies are um, water hobbies. Back where I live, there's not much. Hopefully, there's a lot of great things to do a-and…" Eiolonse felt unnerved by the exacting eyes. "…study. That's all."

A few students clapped encouragingly. Eiolonse bowed and chose the back seat, next to Paolo.

"Don't worry. You did better than me when I joined this school." Paolo consoled.

"Really? Assuring to know." Eiolonse smiled.

In the first class, Paolo actually enjoyed working with Eiolonse. The foreigner wasn't scary one bit. During the break, he even showed him around the school to the point he forgot to hand in the poster. Not a big deal though as he could do that during lunch instead.

For the longest time ever, Paolo had someone to sit with in the cafeteria.

"What's your favorite food? I love me lotsa spaghetti, meatball, pasta, pizza and lasagna." Paolo licked his lips. Eiolonse was currently looking behind him.

"Eiolonse?" Paolo called for his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Um, what did you say again?" Eiolonse cocked his head.

"What's your favorite food?" Paolo repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Errr, seaweed." Eiolonse floated up to look over Paolo's head.

"What are you looking at?" Paolo turned his head.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to remember other faces." Eiolonse had a slight pause in-between.

"Seriously? I don't want to remember their scary faces." Paolo shook.

"I see…" Eiolonse focused on eating now.

The conversation didn't go much further than that. The two finished their food and separated.

* * *

Paolo took deep breaths and paced back and forth until his fear had fallen to fatigue. Then, he knocked the door once.

"Come in!"

After one final breath, Paolo mustered his strength and entered.

"Here's the-" Paolo was about to hand in the poster.

Chai shook his wing. "No longer needed. The leader of those hardworking students already submitted a replacement."

Paolo crumpled the edges of the poster. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To teach you a lesson. How do you feel when your work isn't recognized?" Chai asked rhetorically. Paolo looked down.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in! Speaking of the leader, she's _here_." Chai smirked. Horror crept up Paolo' face.

A small Sandshrew carried a book titled 'Mind, Control and Discipline' inside. Its size was roughly the same as her body.

"Senior, aren't grown-ups supposed to provide a good example for the next generation? I think you have anger issues, so you might need this." Sandshrew handed the book leisurely.

"Sorry and er, thanks?" Paolo took the book off her hands and nearly toppled.

"Such admirable display of forgiveness and forbearance. Not only you took responsibility for the trouble he caused, you're also trying to prevent it from ever happening again. I think you deserve extra credit." Chai praised wing-high.

"Unnecessary, Mr. Chai. I've met my target recently. Just trying to uproot the cause of problem." Sandshrew rejected politely. Paolo took offense.

"How humble." Chai flipped his tone. "Paolo, you have much to learn from her. Apologize again."

"I'm very sorry." Paolo made it passable.

"Good." Sandshrew turned to Chai. "If there's nothing else, Mr. Chai, I'll excuse myself as there's much more work to be done."

"Do what you must and have a great day." Chai exchanged a wave. Once she left, he glared at the _disappointment_. "You're dismissed."

Paolo heaved the book out with difficulty and vexation.

* * *

Thump! Clink, clink.

The book and other stationary fell out on his way home once again. Paolo groaned as he tried to stuff it inside. Unfortunately, the book was adamant on protruding its head out to discover the world.

"Gah! Stupid book." Paolo grumbled, sighing in exasperation. Holding the straps tightly, he continued walking.

It didn't take long for Unlucky Nose to trip and fell. Even worse, the book hit his head.

"I had enough!" Paolo grabbed the book and dropped it down the closest bin, dusting his hands afterwards. Retrieving his stuff, he was about to abandon it until the price tag crossed his right eye.

"3000 P?!" Paolo lifted it up from the tiny bin. Groaning, he carried it home regretfully.

Dropping down on his bed in exhaustion alongside the book, Paolo took a moment to rest before checking it out. He immediately palmed his forehead after the code for electronic copy was written on the first page.

"Can't believe my own stupidity." Paolo shook his head slightly. Turning to the next page, he quickly flipped to another and another with a sullen look on his face. He held his aching head and opened his laptop, visiting an e-commerce website.

Featured on the front page were some cosmetics. The unfashionable boy would often ignore them. Something caught his attention this time though. The seller of one of them was apparently Acea. With a look of shock, he checked her account.

Paolo didn't expect the Silent Ambusher to sell beauty products and dresses. After a moment, he shrugged and moved on.

Paolo's cursor hovered above the Sell button, hand covering mouth. His eyes vacillated between the book and the screen. The book was of no use to him. However, for some strange reason, he couldn't find the courage to sell it.

Closing the website and his laptop, Paolo forced the book inside the drawer underneath his alcove bed.

* * *

The very next day, Paolo and Eiolonse surveyed through the hallway together. The foreigner asked Paolo for his opinion on the other students.

"Scary, scary, scary, super scary." Paolo finished with Calian.

"Hmm? Super scary?" Eiolonse had a look of interest.

"Yeah, he pinned me against the wall not long ago. It hurts." Paolo winced, thinking about it.

"So, you don't trust him?" Eiolonse raised his eye.

"Not one bit." Paolo shook his head.

"I see…" Eiolonse nodded to himself.

"Anyways, who else do you want to know?" Paolo asked impatiently. "Let's get it done and over with."

"Well, there's one more. Her." Eiolonse motioned toward Acea. "I remember fondly that she clapped for me."

"Huh? Acea? Well, I guess she's better than some of the students. She seems to sell stuff online too. I'm quite envious of her honestly. She is already making money." Paolo admitted.

"Thanks for telling." Eiolonse smiled. "Let's meet again later, okay?"

"No problem." Paolo returned the smile. His heart felt…warm.

* * *

At lunchtime, Paolo sauntered to the queue, sniffing the smell of appetizing food through his big nose. The day was great so far. This was a rarity and Paolo would enjoy every second of it.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Eiolonse as he watched students ate with envy and gloom.

Paolo approached him with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't have money today." Eiolonse explained.

"You forgot?" Paolo opened his bag. "I can lend you some if you like."

"Y-yeah. Thanks. Just 60 P is enough." Eiolonse looked hesitant as 100 P was handed over. "Um, are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, I'm just lending. Remember to give it back." Paolo headed back to the queue.

"Thanks. You're a nice friend." Eiolonse looked grateful.

"I would have charged interest." A nearby student commented.

* * *

A new morning rose and the remnant of the midnight rain remained only as small raindrops that dripped down sluggishly from roofs.

Paolo got inside the bus and sat next to Eiolonse, giving him periodic eye contacts. His patience waned, but he didn't have the courage to be a debt collector. Eventually, the thought tripped his morality and he decided to put some faith in his friend.

When Eiolonse floated over to him during lunch, Paolo unzipped his bag, ready to reclaim what's his. His proactive action wasn't for nothing.

"Um, can I borrow money again?" Eiolonse sounded embarrassed.

"What?! What happen to your money?" Paolo questioned.

Eiolonse had a moment of silence before he spoke. "It's okay. I don't need to eat." He turned to leave.

"W-wait. I'll give it to you again. Just return it soon. Okay?" Paolo frowned.

"T-thanks. I don't know what to say." Eiolonse accepted gratefully.

At home, Paolo theorized about possible reasons. Perhaps, Eiolonse fell into big debt or maybe he was saving to buy a surprise gift for him. The more he thought about it, the more he was tired.

Eerily, the darkness of sleep enveloped Paolo, transporting him to the land of dreams. It was a wild one. Eiolonse received two mysterious tickets to a strange place. He gave one to Paolo and for whatever reason they decided to check it out together. Found out, it was a trapped set up by a debt collector. The ending roused him awake and he shook for a while before falling sleep again.

* * *

"Another 100 P please." Eiolonse begged.

"Eiolonse, I'm your friend. Tell me what has happened. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Paolo nodded and shook his head.

"I-I…" Eiolonse looked touched. "You're an amazing friend. H-here's the thing, Calian forced me to sign a debt contract. I didn't tell you because I don't want you to get involved."

"That jerk!" Paolo clenched his fist. "How much do you owe him?"

"Not much. Just 800 P now." Eiolonse stared at Paolo's bag. "Can you help out a _friend_?"

"Of course. We need to stick together. Other than you, I've nobody else." Paolo handed without a second thought.

"Thank you very much. See you later and try to avoid Calian if you can." Eiolonse left eagerly with a fiendish smile. The warm feeling inside Paolo heated up.

* * *

"There's expected to be heavy rain today. Have you heard the news forecast this morning?"

"The new exchange student is acting weird lately."

"I don't see Acea after school for a while now."

"Do you think Calian's cute?"

Paolo ignored the gossip of other students. They were rarely relevant to him. He fixed his eyes at the door, waiting for Eiolonse. To his surprise, both Eiolonse and Acea were absent today.

He found it hard to focus in class. Many worries whirled in his mind and hearing Calian answering questions bugged him.

The sky slowly darkened each passing class. Black clouds finally grouped together after school's over.

Paolo packed his things and left his final class. On his way out, he heard Chai conducting a musical performance. It was loud, grand and solemn at the same time. He had no choice but to cover his ears.

"This music isn't to your preference?" Calian passed by. Paolo seethed, avoiding him.

"I can sense your animosity. Do you have a problem with me?" Calian tapped his shoulder.

Paolo pushed his needle off. "Of course, you jerk! You forced Eiolonse to sign a debt contract!"

"Hahahahohohohahahoho!" Calian threw his needles up.

"What's so _funny_ about forcing someone into debt?" Paolo scowled.

"You have misunderstood. I was laughing at how gullible you were. I _do not_ commit such heinous acts."

"I don't trust you!" Paolo shut his ears.

"Believe what you will. I must beg my leave as I cannot afford to keep my club members waiting." Calian floated away, laughing again.

"Jerk." Paolo muttered before exiting school. Hurriedly, Paolo entered the bus, riding it until he reached the usual stop.

Using his backpack to block the drizzle, Paolo ran as fast as he could. Soon, he would reach his home safe and sound.

Lightning struck and thunder roared.

"Ahhhhhh!" Paolo screamed, shivering.

"Look at the coward." A familiar voice stabbed from behind. Paolo turned around, gaping at the shocking sight.

Eiolonse had evolved into an Eelektrik, styling a sports visor and shoulder bag. His tail held a violet umbrella for Acea. The Accelgor wore jade earrings and got make-up done on her face.

"Eiolonse, y-you have changed." Paolo stepped back slowly.

"What do you mean? I'm always like this. Oh, anyways, take this." Eiolonse threw a 1000 P coin down the storm drain. "Oops, bad throw."

Paolo glared at them as he placed his bag down before peering through the drain.

He was shocked upon the realization that it was made out of chocolate, melting away like mud underneath the golden cover.

"Hahaha…" Eiolonse mocked. "You're so pathetic. Are you seriously that desperate?"

"Eiolonse! You tricked me all along!" Paolo burst in anger.

"Obviously. Took so long to figure it out. Do you think anyone can simply become an exchange student in the country known for utmost exceptional education? Use some common sense. I got everything, manipulation skills, the smarts, the strength. It's just that no one will take me seriously as a Tynamo, so I waited until I evolved before I show you my true colors." Eiolonse eyed Acea lovingly. "Sweetie, tell him the rest."

"I've known Eiolonse for _years_. He was a patron for my products and we shared many similar views whether it be love, politics or society." Acea paused to arrange her words. "Paolo, you see… Society is just a broad term that means little more than a place where similar people gather to become stronger. Anomaly such as yourself has no place in it. I learned that the hard way."

"Indeed, personality, skills, _looks_ , they all matter. You befriended me because you perceived that I am not scary and also weak. Isn't that true?" Eiolonse reverted to his Tynamo voice for the second sentence.

"I don't get it at all. What do you two jerks want? My money?!" Paolo cocked his head furiously. The two chortled.

"We don't need your scraps of cash, Paolo. There're more productive things that we can do for that." Acea had a condescending tone.

"You're just an idiot. Plain stupid. Let see if pain can wake you up! Sweetie, if you please." Eiolonse cooed.

"Bleed." Acea aimed Water Shuriken at Paolo's nose. The Nosepass cried in agony as he fell. High pressured water forced the warmth in his body out of his nose.

The world around him slowly became blurry and soon faded to black.

* * *

"Son, you've woken up! Thank God! If anything happens to you, I don't know what to…" Mr. Probopass sniffed.

"Poor Paolo, what happened?!" Ms. Probopass looked distressed.

The young boy held his light head, taking some time to process the events. The stinging sensation could still be felt at the tip of his nose even with the bandage.

"Mom, dad… My only friend, h-he b-betrayed me." Paolo rained his cheeks.

The passive parents glanced at each other before staring at him sympathetically. They phoned Mr. Chai, telling him their son was unwell and pleaded for a day off.

Paolo wondered why he was alive that day.

* * *

From that day onward, Paolo got bullied by Acea and Eiolonse everyday. Whether it be getting his money stolen, receiving a nasty Headbutt to the forehead or strings of insults.

"Eeeek!" Paolo slapped the Joltik plush off his face. A spectating Mawile snickered, sending a flush of humility down the Nosepass' face.

"You seriously fall for that? How dim-witted can you be?" Eiolonse stared him down.

"Screw you!" Paolo pushed him away. His face quickly turned pale as Eiolonse gritted his teeth and lunged at him.

Paolo yelled in pain as he got pinned down.

"Why can't you just stop bullying me? Just get out of my life!" Paolo boiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm also a victim. But unlike you, I don't cry and whine all the time." Eiolonse belittled, pushing down his nose. "We will continue to haunt you forever, forever, ever and _ever_. Enjoy temporary peace, coward." He whisked his tail and left.

Paolo wept, refusing to get off the ground in defeat. Calian passed by, shaking his head disapprovingly.

* * *

Paolo exited the exam room, turning left and right. He knew his torture was far from over. However, it would still bring him great joy to slip out of their clutches momentarily. Speeding past the first corridor, Paolo felt adrenaline rushing through his body. He might have a chance.

As he reached the stairs, an alternative path lay ahead of him. He could take the parking tunnel route. Longer, scarier, maybe safer?

Weighing his options, Paolo scurried down the stairs in the end. He halted at the result, feet sinking abstractly.

Calian blocked the way, setting his weighty eyes on Paolo.

"Follow me." Calian demanded, sounding serious. Seeing no way out, the coward obeyed.

In a nearby dark room, Eiolonse and Acea could be seen fainted on the ground.

* * *

Paolo shrank in front of a building with traditional roof and golden lamps that illuminated weird symbols. The entire premise was surrounded by a national park. Pokemon usually went there to watch beautiful ponds and relax after hard work.

Calian had brought him to Ministry of Defense.

Like the other students, Paolo knew Calian Congjien was the son of the defense minister—the revered Lady Congjien. Confusingly, Paolo wondered why here? Did he commit a great crime for the state to punish him? The thought terrified him.

Dressed officially, a Claydol came out with a baton and Paolo panicked immediately. "Eeaah! Please don't hurt me!" He shielded his face.

Claydol scratched his head, facing Calian. "Young Master, what's the deal with this kid?"

"Ignore him." Calian sent a sharp look toward Paolo's direction, shutting him up. "I plan on showing this boy particular paragons. Rest assured, I will curb any commotion he may cause."

"Suit yourself, Young Master." Claydol left without further questioning.

"So you're not going to…kill me?" Paolo seemed paranoid.

"Of course not. Be mindful around here or there shall be consequences. Understood?" Calian made it absolute. Paolo nodded submissively.

Calian brought Paolo directly to their destination, disallowing interruptions or sidetracking into other rooms.

The room appeared little more than a trophy storage at first. Shelves and glass containers displayed medals and awards gloriously. Upon closer inspection though, it protected extraneous objects like board games and scarves.

In the top corner was a table surrounded by luxurious stools and one regal chair. Paper and stationary were provided alongside a strange seal. Calian inserted his lance through the handle hole and presented it to Paolo. "This is a royal seal replica. My parents gave it to me as a birthday present. I give you permission to hold it."

"Er, okay." Paolo reluctantly accepted. Despite its size, he found it quite heavy.

"Stamp it." Calian patted the paper on table.

Paolo narrowed his suspecting eyes. "Are you trying to make me stamp a slave contract?"

Calian laughed ambitiously, throwing his needles up. "Preposterous. First off, you're not using your prints. Second, the paper is blank. Even if I apply invisible ink, the contract would be invalid by law. Third, you're under legal age to sign a debt contract."

"Wait, Eiolonse is at the same age as me. So, that means…" Paolo widened his eyes.

"Affirmative. Eiolonse was a bad liar. Yet, you failed to see through it." Calian noticed Paolo's weakening grip and confiscated the seal. "You seem to perceive society lowly. Partly due to your uneducated opinion." Paolo seemed offended.

"Lesteel has laws and regulations to protect its people, including you. However, if you don't take initiatives to enforce them, you will be deemed undeserving." Calian's eyes followed the seal as he placed it down. "Whether that's the right system or not, is debatable. Regardless, most Lesteelytes don't complain."

"That kind of system is so unfair for weak Pokemon like me. It must've been easy being you." Paolo spoke with bitter envy.

Calian chuckled before floating to a display case for rare gemstones. "In this world, finding pure mineral naturally is extremely difficult. Normally, you'll find them as ores and they will need to go through extraction processes first before gaining added value. My question to you then is: How do we add value to the pure minerals?"

"What do you mean? They're already perfect. They don't need any added value." Paolo looked puzzled. Calian chuckled again.

Abruptly, an Escavalier with green mohawk hair entered and closed the soundproof door. "Hey Bro, is that kid one of your Youth Discipline Club members?" On the contrary to Calian's prestigious tone, the taller Pokemon got a goofy voice.

"Nope, Bro. I'm just showing him around the place." Calian lessened formality. "What's with the crazy hairstyle anyways? Seems silly."

"I just got a date, Bro. Go easy on me." Escavalier retrieved a blue scarf then eyed Paolo. "Oh yeah, the name's Congliang Congjien. What's yours?"

"P-Paolo." Paolo answered awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable around Congliang.

"Rad-" Congliang suddenly got his hair messed up by Calian. "Hey! What's your beef with me, Bro?" He tried to re-style his hair.

"Don't make that face. You should be thanking me. With that hairstyle, girls won't like you." Calian folded his needles smugly.

"Haha, funny coming from the guy girls line up for. Always the one sending them back, never has to queue once." Congliang sounded envious. "Ever think about compromising for someone?"

"Never. I only want the best." Calian shook his head, spreading his lances out.

"Boohoo! Even though I'm a goddess, Calian still rejected me." Congliang mimicked a girl's voice and they both exploded in laughter.

Even though Paolo found the conversation weird and awkward, it had awoken a foreign, incomprehensible desire inside him.

Congliang finally found the strength to resist laughing. "Paolo, don't mind Calian. He might seems harsh, but he treats everyone the same. Kids as adults and adults as super adults. Oh, speaking of you, Bro. Just finished finals huh? Got a little gift, for ya!"

Congliang brought out two tickets from his armor.

"Hmm? A ticket for a musical performance?" Calian inspected.

"Not just _any_ musical performance, a _great_ musical performance." Congliang placed his needle over Calian's shoulders. "How does that sound, Bro? You and me, jammin' to muuuuusiiiic."

"It costs 10,000 P?" Calian squinted.

"The things I do for you. Better appreciate your Bro more. It's not easy making money as a freelancer." Congliang complained.

"Freelancer?" Paolo sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I'm way too old to use Mother's money now. Gotta find a job. As a freelancer, I sell a lot of stuff, meet a lot of people, mostly just doing whatever I want. Lots of freedom, little cash. Still, I enjoy it. My motto is even if I'm a freelancer, I don't give away free lances! Yahohohoo!" Congliang was quite expressive.

"I don't think the motto fits your message, Bro." Calian shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but I think the tone delivered just it, you know? What do you think, Paolo? Like my pun?" Congliang sounded eager to hear.

"Um, y-yeah." Paolo went with it.

"Knew it!" Congliang clapped once. "Anyways, can't afford to be late. See you two later." He got a rhythm to his words.

"Later, Bro." Calian gave a short wave after Congliang did so amiably; Paolo wasn't so enthusiastic about it though.

"He might not seem like it. But, once, he was just like me." Calian addressed Paolo. His eyes penetrated through the wall. "He changed when Hakaon athletes beat him, _for good_."

Paolo didn't know what to make of it.

Calian shook his head. "No time to reminisce. We shall depart to the final location." He returned to his dignified demeanor.

Honestly, Paolo wanted to go home. Going on this weird tour was like attending an after-school class he didn't like. Actually, he didn't like any of them. Immediately after Calian told him to wait outside, Paolo seized the opportunity. He sprinted as fast as he could.

As expected, it didn't take more than five seconds for Calian to catch up.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Paolo panted.

Calian said nothing, only drawing thin lines on the air, lightly resembling music conducting. Paolo cocked his head.

Afterwards, Calian guided Paolo to a Rapidash carriage. Struggling to climb up, he fell on his nose again and again. Calian watched as the boy took his twentieth attempt.

One hand on the rope, another on the armrest, one leg- "Whoa! Ow."

"Can I, go home, now?" Paolo short-breathed after failing miserably.

"Permission not granted." Calian and the equines started to find it a form of amusement.

Through trial, error and dinner, Paolo finally got up successfully. He was infuriated throughout the process. Even when he succeeded, neither was there joy nor celebration.

The boy suppressed his resentment toward Calian and the giggling Rapidash. They must have found it so funny he failed again and again, watching nonchalantly.

"Scrutinize these two maps carefully. You spot the difference?" Calian handed them over to Paolo, who accepted unwillingly. They were Mainland maps.

Crystalia was at the core center, the biggest by far. Down south at the pitiful bottom was Artern. East countries were Hakao and Axon. The latter edged closer to the northern region, neighboring Piripilon. Evoncel settled in the West.

Lesteel was trapped in Northwest. The slightly crumpled map showed a little dot in the top left corner while the neatly folded one presented it as bigger.

"Lesteel is bigger in this one." Paolo pointed. "Did we threaten the map maker to enlarge our country or something?"

Calian chuckled. "It seems you look down on the institutions. No, any respectable organization will uphold a no-nonsense attitude in a professional environment. Rather, it was because our country constructed artificial land to accommodate a higher population. Even then, currently eighty percent of Lesteelytes migrated to other countries." He drew a line from Lesteel to Crystalia.

Paolo didn't make a comment.

"Lesteel has the smallest population of only one hundred thousand internally and externally. Compare this to ten million in Crystalia. If there's a war, what will be your course of action?" Calian questioned semi-calmly.

"Running away, duh! I'm too scared to- Argh!" Before Paolo could finish, Calian knocked him away into a nearby tall grass field.

"If deserting the country isn't possible because two hundred thousand Crystalian soldiers have surrounded our land, what then?!" Calian floated down with deadly eyes.

"W-well, what do you want me to do? I can't do anything!" Paolo recovered his footing.

"Only one option remains…" Calian's face darkened. "Engage the enemy!" He fired off Energy Ball.

It was no ordinary Energy Ball. Upon impact, it divided into green cluster bombs.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell is this?!" Paolo screamed as one fell to his left, another to his right. No matter where he ran, cluster Energy Balls' blast radius freaked him out. At the very least, he didn't get hit directly yet.

"Our techniques were refined throughout generations. The Congjien Family had and has always been the driver of progress and substance!" Calian continued bombarding Paolo.

"Why are you bullying me?!" Paolo whined.

"This isn't bullying, this is disciplining!" Calian corrected.

"I just want to go home! Waahh!" Paolo cried, ducking.

"There's no home for you to return to! It has already been destroyed!" Calian stopped shooting and pulled his right lance back before speeding through the tall grass, cutting the tips of them impressively. Paolo shut his eyes tightly in the confrontation against Smart Strike. In a flash, Calian appeared behind Paolo with his lance extended out fully.

Paolo fell and fainted. Seemingly, it looked like Calian pierced through him.

Calian turned back, surprised.

In actuality, the boy fainted out of fear.

* * *

"Thank God again that you've woken up, son! How're you feeling?" Mr. Probopass asked with concern.

"Wait…" Paolo checked his surroundings. "I am, back home?"

"Yes. Paolo, you better thank Calian! He carried you back home." Ms. Probopass told.

"W-what?! Calian carried me back home? B-but, he hurt me!" Paolo expressed disbelief.

"Ridiculous, son! He even left 5,000 P for you in case you need medical treatment! Look at you, barely getting a scratch." Mr. Probopass pointed out. "Did you trip and fell or something?"

"Did he really do all that?" Paolo found it hard to digest.

"Definitely! I think Calian cares about you. Keep friends like him close." Ms. Probopass encouraged to Paolo's dismay.

"Yeah! How about you join his Youth Discipline Club, son? He'll make a new man out of you." Mr. Probopass raised his mini-nose like a fist.

"No and no! He isn't my friend and I don't want to join his cruel club!" Paolo snapped.

"How rude, son! Fine, if you don't want to move up the world, don't listen to us. At least find something productive to do during your break." Mr. Probopass sounded frustrated. Ms. Probopass had a sour expression on her face. Once they left, Paolo decided to cool down by watching the television.

"The weather is expected to be-"

"Goal! They did it-"

"Our cleaning supplies can be used by-"

"Macho Grubba, we'll beat you with the power of-"

"Tune in for another episode of Mr. Frosty Adven-"

"It's *beep* raw-"

"Wanna get rich-" Paolo turned back to the previous channel fast. "Then invest in stocks, you lazy bum!" He looked annoyed.

"One contestant will win 1,000,000 P and who knows? Maybe that contestant will be you! Send your audition tape to the following address. Now!" Paolo looked interested.

For the rest of the day, Paolo took his sweet time putting his audition together. Setting up the camera timer, he sat on his bed and inhaled deeply. After the signal flashed, he flinched a little before beginning.

"Oh, hello. Um, my name is Paolo and I just want to thank you for not closing this yet." Paolo smiled gratefully and politely.

"I want to join the show because of the money. What else can I get? Never good at making friends and never will be." Paolo pressed his hands down the bed and lifted his head up the ceiling.

"If I win the money, I'll probably use it to hire bodyguards so that I won't get bullied anymore. Yeah, I also want to be in the show because I _hate_ living here." Paolo hid rage.

"I don't have any skills and will probably lose all the challenges. My team will probably hate me and I'll just get voted out early. I'm a big coward, scared of everything." Paolo kept bashing himself until he saw the lens' reflection.

"That's just who I _am_. I want to know if there's a place in this world that I belong. Even if that's just a dream, I'll take it over any nightmare any day! Gah!" Paolo exploded suddenly, throwing his pillow down and covering his face.

He cried for one full minute. Done wiping his tears, he seemed surprised to see the camera still recording. He must have set the time wrong.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Paolo sniffled before going to turn it off manually.

* * *

"I approve of your decision, Paolo. However, it may be in both the school's interest and yours to refrain from mentioning your nationality." Chai advised.

"Okay." Paolo took the letter and left.

The door closed and Chai sighed. "Good luck, troublemaker." He talked under his breath.

On his way out, Paolo crossed paths with Calian. Focusing his eyes on the ground, he passed him coldly. Calian frowned a little, remaining silent.

After mailing the audition tape and other necessary papers, Paolo returned home with pessimism about his odds.

* * *

"What?! I seriously got accepted?" Paolo gawked then rubbed his eyes.

"Congratulations, son. Good luck and have fun." Mr. Probopass smiled.

"I still think the Youth Discipline Club is a better choice, but… Just stay safe, alright?" Ms. Probopass looked worried.

"Hopefully." Paolo pondered about his decision to join the show in hindsight.

"You've got a few days left. Let's enjoy our time together, son. How about we go watch a movie?" Mr. Probopass suggested and Paolo beamed instantly. Only if his parents treated him like this every day…

* * *

The monumental day soon arrived.

"Take care!" Ms. Probopass waved.

"It's okay if you don't win!" Mr. Probopass cheered with tamed expectations.

"Bye!" Paolo returned the gesture with a bittersweet smile. He would miss home. Each step he took further from them had imperceptible incremental effects to his growth. His sense of fear also heightened gradually.

For a split second, he could have sworn that he was being followed. Hurriedly, he called a Porygon Taxi. The soft cushions assured him and he could relax for now.

Paolo's pregame tribulation wasn't over. By looking at the wing mirror, Paolo saw another Porygon Taxi chasing after him.

"Please go faster!" Paolo told the driver and he nodded.

The chase wasn't bound by traffic, but gas. The beach was far away, resulting in both taxis having to refuel in a secluded gas station. That was the golden opportunity for Acea and Eiolonse to jump out.

Paolo paid the driver early and exited, running for his life. "What do you jerks want with me? Just go away!"

"Simple. Knock you out so that I can take your place in Total Skarmory Island. I'll win the money for Sweetie over here." Eiolonse smooched her cheek. "Unlike you, I can manipulate thirty one losers just fine." (Lucario, get him!)

"Exactly. Why bother competing when chances are you will be eliminated first? Forfeit and give the spot to someone more deserving." Acea dispirited idly. The two still didn't move.

Paolo felt his barely existent confidence wavered. Was he deluding himself that he had a chance all this time?

All of a sudden, Acea and Eiolonse appeared in front of him. Were they that fast or was he that slow?

"So long, Ugly Nose!" Eiolonse prepared a Crunch. Paolo braced for pain, shielding his nose and eyes.

"Urgh!'

Paolo opened his eyes, astounded to be unharmed. In contrast, Eiolonse suffered from Smart Strike.

"Calian, how dare you interfere! Since when did you care for the weak?" Acea's eyes were filled with loathe.

"I treat everyone equally. I've already disciplined Paolo. Now, it's you two's turn." Calian declared. Paolo couldn't care less to watch or listen, running as far away as possible.

"Perfect. Just about time—time for me to get my revenge!" Acea aimed Quick Attack at Calian's face.

Calian nullified the attack with a thin red barrier called Quick Guard. "Justification?" He then blasted the recently recovered Eiolonse away with Energy Ball.

"You knew the answer, Calian! You ruined my life after that evolution trade. Because of you, I turned ugly and my old boyfriend broke up with me!" Acea threw Water Shuriken rapidly from multiple directions. Calian positioned Quick Guard to block all attacks successfully.

"You proposed the idea to me. Your boyfriend is to blame." Calian rammed into Acea and sent her flying into Eiolonse with Smart Strike. The latter managed to catch her with his tail.

"That is precisely why I despise you! The Congjiens are all the same. Perfectionists that can never make mistakes." Acea jumped from place to place, trying to disorient Calian.

"Subjective perfection is imperfection. The existence of objective perfection is but a fallacy." Calian lectured as his eyes followed both opponents closely.

Eiolonse was apparently storing electricity as Acea utilized U-Turn against a tree to temporarily retreat to the gas station. Once Calian looked at her direction, the eel fired electricity using Charge Beam.

Disappointed to boredom, Calian formed Energy Ball at the tip of his left lance and positioned it to block the beam. Witnessing such display of power, Eiolonse converted the leftover charge to boost his Sp. Attack.

Calian began an unorthodox combo, he rushed forward to Eiolonse and slashed upward with Energy Ball. The eel took massive explosion damage before getting blasted around aerially by cluster bombs. Calculating where he would land, Calian drew an X mark there with X-Scissor. Putting on the final touch, Calian stabbed the intersection point and channeled extra bug energy into the ground.

Eiolonse had a look of terror on his face as X-shaped pillar of bug energy erupted from the ground.

"It stings! Ahhrrggh! Euarghh!" Eiolonse's egregious torture lasted short, but excruciatingly painful. Spared with the last sliver of health, Calian placed his needle on his neck.

"Time for interrogation. Why did you collude with her? I would have assumed that you consider the break-up as a blessing in disguise." Calian's orange eyes emitted authority.

"F-f you, ugh." Eiolonse took a light stab and fainted.

Calian instinctively tilted his head, dodging the flaming knife. Acea clicked her tongue in frustration. She had retrieved a red fiery dress with dozens of flaming knives attached to the hem.

"You've missed because your emotions messed with your sharp mind, and consequently, control of the knife." Calian assessed in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you!" Acea dealt a flurry of attacks, striking vertically, horizontally, diagonally. Regardless, Calian swerved around all attacks.

"There are things you're better than me like art. Acea, true strength is relative. Comparative strength is only meant to foster competition." Calian thrust with Smart Strike, making Acea slid backward from the force.

"Even with resistance, how could he…" Acea mumbled, eyes shaking. Gritting, she made hysterical sounds as she threw flaming knives consecutively.

"Observe the power of true discipline!" Calian deflected all the knives successfully due to focus, great timing and admirable effort.

"Screw you and your discipline! You're just like _them_!" Acea reached for another knife only to grab thin air. She then completely lost it, tousling her head. "Hwahahahaha, do you think this is over? Do you think this is seriously over?! By now, Paolo is likely captured and locked in some scary place by another accomplice of mine."

Calian widened his eyes. He didn't expect them to have another accomplice. Could it possibly be the…

The Porygon Taxi headed toward them. Calian raised his guard.

Porygon opened the door and yanked the fearful Nosepass out.

Unexpectedly, the driver bowed in front of Calian and freed Paolo. "Please forgive me, great son of defense minister. I have realized the error of my ways. Those two bribed me to assist in their dastardly scheme. Punish me as you see fit."

"Since you've redeemed yourself in my eyes, I shall absolve you from your guilt." Calian pardoned.

"Endless gratitude." Porygon stored the moment inside his memory chip.

"Hrgh! How dare you betray me? You worthless machineeeee!" Acea charged toward Porygon, screeching. The robot felt his circuits heating up.

"Face your punishment!" Calian created a cross mark mid-air with X-Scissor. Charging Energy Ball at his tip, he struck the intersection point with Smart Strike. "Secret Congjien Family Technique: Excalibur!" The ultimate combination move released a gigantic X-Beam of destruction.

"N-no. This attack, pierces through resistance! Ahhhh!" Acea's quivering black pupils were penetrated by gray and green lights. The flames of her dress got extinguished and burned away slowly as the world around her faded to white.

Floating to her fainted body with sympathy, Calian shook his head slowly as he spoke. "You went too far, you fool."

"I never knew she has this extremely scary side." Paolo walked to his side, shaking.

"She's usually the rational type on the outside. What's on the inside, I can't comprehend." Calian couldn't see through her face even when the make-up was ruined.

"Gentlemen, as compensation, I will drive you both to your destinations, free of charge." Porygon intruded when he felt it wouldn't be impolite.

* * *

Like he promised, Porygon transported Paolo to the beach. Afterwards, he would drive to Ministry of Defense.

Paolo and Calian sat on opposites sides at the back. They each looked out their respective window. The two didn't interact again after their mutual perplexity over Acea and Eiolonse.

Paolo couldn't forgive Calian, not after what he did. He didn't come here to save him anyways.

Tired of the view, Paolo faced the driver seat. He wasn't comfortable with Porygon either. The robot did capture him without explanation.

Subconsciously, he placed his left hand on the middle seat.

Soon, Porygon parked the car and pressed a button that automatically opened the doors.

Paolo exited, looking around for Lapras hopelessly.

"That way." Calian indicated.

"Thanks." Paolo forced it out.

"Do you, hate me?" Calian stopped him before he went too far away.

"I-I…" Paolo paused. Would Calian beat him up if he answered wrongly?

"It's fine to answer honestly. No matter how immature or childish the reason may be, I will validate it." Calian assured after seeing his face.

"I honestly don't know. This feeling inside me. It m-makes me not want to get c-close to you or be your f-friend. B-but, I don't think it's hatred. I don't wish something bad upon you. I'm just s-scared." Paolo described to the best of his ability.

"I see… I can live with that." Calian smiled slightly. "I look forward to see how much you've grown when you return."

"Calian, one question though. How did you know I'm going to leave today? As well as Eiolonse and Acea. I never tell any of you." Paolo dug it out from the back of his mind.

"Oh, that? Teacher Chai advertised it. Like me, he usually doesn't have time to watch silly gameshows, so he must have high hopes for you." Calian implied something subtly.

Paolo couldn't decide whether to be mad or glad after hearing that.

Considerate of Porygon's time, Calian returned to the car. Looking out the back window one last time reaffirmed his beliefs about the boy being a societal paradigm, especially when he flinched after the waves crashed the beach. It put an endearing grin on his face.

* * *

"Let's depart now. I don't want to risk dealing with Lesteel's infamous sea storms." Lapras seemed anxious.

"S-sea storms? Let's leave! Quickly!" Paolo boarded Lapras urgently, finding a balanced spot.

"W-wow. You're not what I expect from a Lesteel contestant." Lapras admitted.

"W-well, I'm not your normal Lesteelyte." Paolo sounded a bit embarrassed. Lapras understood and didn't question further.

Paolo looked back at Lesteel one last time before Lapras swam far out to the open sea. He would miss home. Yes, cruel and unforgiving at times. Still, it was his home. Other than that, he wondered what kind of Pokemon would the second Lesteelyte be. There were two Lapras waiting after all. Would they be like Calian? A top student and a master of discipline? Could he tell when they arrive? Would they be scary?

Thinking about it worried him. If he couldn't befriend a fellow native, could he befriend anyone else? Or would he be alone for the entire game? Would things like nationality even mattered when they were all stranded on an isolated island?

Lapras turned to check. "Are you okay? Your face don't look good."

"I just don't know if I can do anything well in the show at all. Maybe they'll see me as a loser and vote me out first." Paolo looked down pessimistically.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure there'll be someone who likes you. The person who protects you. Someone who you can look up to." Lapras stretched his neck.

"I don't think I ever know that kind of person before." Paolo held his chin. "And I still can't think of one."

"It's okay. You'll find one hopefully." Lapras suddenly had an idea. "How about you hug my neck? It stops you from falling and also let you know how awesome idolizing someone can be." His true intention was ambiguous. Nevertheless, he wouldn't get any thanks from Paolo after reminding him of another threat. The boy was already less cowardly than usual, preoccupied with his mental fears.

"I g-guess." Paolo stepped over a spike carefully.

Paolo did as Lapras instructed, hugging a specific part of his neck, and he was surprised. Listening to the soothing sounds of the sea, looking past Lapras' long neck, gazing at the clouds…

Only one problem though.

"Your neck is slimy! What if I lose my grip and fall? I'm scared!" Paolo didn't feel safe and secured.

Some people were just hard to change.

* * *

Hope you like it! If you haven't read TSI yet, this episode should introduce you to my characters' varying complexity levels, humor, author's craft and writing style decently well. One warning though, I have suppressed my impatience and polished my writing style since then, so the difference in quality might be a bit jarring.

A few things you should keep in mind, I left the dialogue and character voices to your imagination most of the time. I don't capitalize words fully unless I write about Dedede for the memes. Don't rely much on italicized words for shifts in tones either. Finally, English isn't my first language as I'm Thai.

Speaking of Dedede, my current main project is a unique Pokemon and Kirby Crossover. If you are a fan of my works in general, try reading Keychain Killer in your free time. It is also a good way to track when I will release a new TSSS chapter.

Since I have been gone for quite a long time, here's extra content! The extra segment took place when Nosepass was 14 years old, so three years before the special episode. No spoilers either, but it might change your view on a certain TSI contestant significantly.

* * *

 **Extra Segment: Against the True Beast**

The camera filmed a lively school fair with stalls, booths and balloons. This was a special occasion where on-the-rise Hakaon Pokeathlon stars would challenge the elite Lesteel battle team. A lot of prize money was on the line as the victorious team would take away 100,000 P in scholarship and bragging rights.

In the distance, Paolo left school early, disliking the event.

A Scraggy popped up in front of the camera. "Welcome back to another episode of Lesteel Live. Sir Craigazoo back it again with more entertainment for you viewers so that his hopes and dreams of getting a C won't fly away."

"You already got a C—. That's like a B— in other countries." The Scrafty camerawoman clarified. The two seemed close in age.

"Don't tell the viewers that! I need my daily dose of sympathy." Craigazoo furrowed his brows. "Anyways, remember to vote for Sir Craigazoo so that he gets his extra credit." The link appeared on the screen as he gave a thumbs up.

"Ahem." Craigazoo cleared his throat. "Today, the most action-packed battle will go down in either history books or post-it-notes. Most likely the latter, but still, it will be awesome. Trust me on that one."

Craigazoo started moving around. "I won't repeat old news by telling you about the elite Lesteel battle team. You viewers are definitely Lesteel natives, right? Otherwise, how can you watch this? Wizardry? Divine terminal? Bah, ridiculous."

"Ever heard of internet and visitors? You're just using that as an excuse to be lazy!" Scrafty exposed. Craigazoo gave her an annoyed look.

"Ignore her." Craigazoo waved dismissively. "Let's go and meet the Aura Beast instead, especially their leader. Everyone else is just boring and uninteresting. I know because they don't have their own Pokepedia pages. Still, I might spare a few minutes to interview each of them since I'm a nice guy and I want them to get more exposure. Hey look, one member is nearby."

Craigazoo approached a female Nuzleaf sleeping on the bench with legs crossed over the armrest. The camera then transitioned to an introduction card with visuals and information.

* * *

 **Shaz, the Secret Shill**

 **Background: Pier**

 **Specialty: Disc Catch**

* * *

"Hello. Today is Year XXXXX, wake up!" Craigazoo's loud voice vaguely resembled something that sent a shiver down her spine.

Shaz's eyes opened immediately, panicking. "Leader, I'm not slacking off, I swear!" She started doing push-ups, then performing a few kicks and punches. Craigazoo was amused so he said nothing and waited until she figured it out.

"Wait, where's Leader?" Shaz glanced around.

"Your leader isn't here right now. You should've seen the look on your face. Craghahahahaha!" Craigazoo pointed while laughing.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Shaz placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow, you're not short-tempered." Craigazoo seemed surprised. "Anyways, introduce yourself."

"My name is Shaz and you're right. I'm quite the opposite of Leader, chill and easy-going. But when he's around me, I need to act all competitive. He likes it that way more, y'know?" Shaz explained.

"Got it, anything else to confess?" Craigazoo jotted it down.

"W-wait, don't tell me you're going to tell Leader. Are you?" Shaz sounded solicitous.

"It depends. Credit or cash?" Craigazoo rubbed his fingers.

Shaz solidified her face. "No. Fine, tell Leader then. I've known him for years. He would still accept me all the same no matter what."

"Touching." Craigazoo rolled his eyes. "Interview's over."

The camera cut to Craigazoo finding a Hariyama queuing for dumplings. Apparently, he switched places with an elderly Torkoal behind him.

* * *

 **Yama, Big like Boulder, Shy like Stone, Personality like Pebble**

 **Background: Waterfall Training Zone**

 **Specialty: Block Smash**

* * *

"Big guy, ready for an interview or what?" Craigazoo handed him a microphone.

"Er, please don't put it so close to my face. Maybe we should find an area, so we don't block the others." Yama's voice was naturally quiet.

"Fine. Cut!" Craigazoo gestured.

"You're not a director!" Scrafty reminded before the screen transitioned by being chopped in half.

Yama slowly lowered his bottom until it touched the stool. Feeling like it would break any second, the gentle giant removed it and sat on the ground instead.

"First question, you're bigger than anyone else in the team, correct?" Craigazoo passed the microphone.

"Y-yeah. Not the t-tallest though." Yama stuttered.

"So, do you think it means that you're practically stronger than other Aura Beast members except for your leader?" Craigazoo enjoyed asking uncomfortable questions.

"Um, no. We compete as a team. Everyone gives it their all. Strength-wise, Leader is definitely the strongest. As a Pokemon though, we're all equal. Just like you and me are equals." Yama answered wisely. Craigazoo didn't seem satisfied.

"Yama, what are you doing? Whoa!" Tyrogue slipped and fell.

"Tim, are you okay?" Yama pulled him back up.

"Thanks, I'm okay. Oh, so you're doing an interview." Tim turned to the camera, waving.

* * *

 **Tim, Dirt Among Diamonds**

 **Background: Nursery Dojo**

 **Specialty: Nothing**

* * *

"Tim, from my digging through the Aura Beast fan site, you're the newest member. How did you get recruited?" Craigazoo smirked as he peeked at the follow-up question.

"Newest sure, but I've been in the Aura Beast for three years now. Leader is the best! He saw me getting bullied in a dark alley and _bam_ , he rescued me." Tim punched his palm.

"Three years seems enough time to improve, eh? Do you think you are the weakest because you're newest?" Craigazoo interviewed mercilessly. Yama frowned.

"Er, um, Leader said that he saw my pow-tent-teal or something. I think I just need to keep on trying." Tim looked crestfallen.

"It's okay, Tim. You've improved a lot." Yama cheered.

"You're right, Yama. Let me show my special move, Slipping Kick!" Tim ran before slipping and kicking a male Pinsir's butt by accident.

"Soap Feet, careful!" Pinsir showed no signs of pain, only annoyance.

* * *

 **Chuck, Can Reap and Make You Writhe**

 **Background: Ring Stadium**

 **Specialty: Ring Drop, Projectile Pageant**

* * *

"S-sorry, Chuck." Tim's legs shook.

"O-K, Chuck not mad. Tim feet weak." Chuck spoke like a caveman.

"Chuck, is it? Can you tell me where your leader is?" Craigazoo preferred to avoid interviewing language disorder Pokemon.

"Chuck not know. Chuck know that Lead-er bestest. Lead-er save Chuck debt con-ter-act." Chuck spoke in third person.

"Can anyone translate for me?" Craigazoo didn't have the effort to decipher.

"Um, I can." Yama volunteered. "Chuck got tricked into signing a debt contract once. Luckily, Leader saved him. Since then, Chuck worked very hard to please Leader."

"Huh, I don't expect a rising star to recruit illiterate Pokemon." Craigazoo disrespected carelessly. Yama whispered to Chuck, and he fumed.

"Chuck hear, Chuck angry, Chuck chuck!" Chuck utilized tricolon. Chuck chucked Craig-a-zoo. Craig-a-zoo, pain, cry, bye, bye.

Intermission appeared on the screen.

* * *

Zebstrika tried to find a renowned professor in the field of genes inside the school. She had no luck so far.

"Zeresta, still trying to win Leader's heart? I'm cheering for youuu!" Brionne stretched slightly.

"Love-love, don't say that in public! His fangirls might be listening. I don't want them to start a war with me." Zeresta rebuked lightly.

"Okay, my lips sealed." Lolo did the gesture. "I'm gonna go and find some cute boys, bye now."

"Just make sure he's not taken like-" Zeresta realized that she's gone already. "Why can't she ever listen?"

Minding her own business, she inquired the nearest teacher about the gene professor.

"Excuse me, do you know where this professor is?" Zeresta showed him a piece of paper.

Chai took it and sipped his coffee before reading. "Oh, she's very close. That room." He pointed.

"Thank you very much. Out of curiosity, do college professors really teach in high school here?" Zeresta socialized.

"Indeed, some of us are. Lesteel prides itself in providing the best education in the whole world." Chai nodded proudly.

"I think a close friend of mine would do well here if he didn't already graduate. He's very talented." Zeresta referred to someone.

"Really? Introduce him to me sometime." Chai's eyes lit up with intrigue.

The conversation was soon over and Zeresta knocked the designated door. "Excuse me, may I come in for a short moment?"

* * *

The Musharna librarian never expected in a million years for an extremely muscular Lucario to place a pile of books in front of her for purchase. In Lesteel, school libraries often sold books they had ample copies of. However, athletes buying history books?! Perhaps, she stereotyped people too much.

"Stop staring and do your job." Lucario limited his volume.

"In a second." Musharna hurried. He seemed rude. It would be best to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"A total of 6,592 P." Musharna added.

"I've calculated the cost and prepared just enough. No change needed." Lucario placed the money and left with the books. Musharna wasn't even done counting. Nonetheless, Lucario was right. She sighed in relief. Life as a librarian was hard.

Placing the books down on an empty table, he turned to the table of contents page and opened a specific chapter. He purchased the following:

Hakao-Crystalia Conflict: A Retrospective

Hakao-Artern Relations

Romance of the Three Mainlands

Prominent Figures in the Desire Era

Genesect Killer

Legendary Pokemon Genocide

The Invincible General

Lucario only read specific parts of each book. He paid a lot of money, but read a total of thirty pages or so. Intense rage inherent in his eyes, Lucario carried books to the restroom for solitude.

Left alone, Lucario ripped, shred, tore and yelled like a madman.

* * *

In the girls' restroom, Acea teared as she stared at her own reflection.

Green stripes cut through her head like some nasty infection.

The star-shaped marking on her head sucked her self-esteem like black hole.

Covered in dull cloth membrane, she couldn't be any less fashionable.

The break-up was still recent and the fresh wound stung hard.

Finally managing to find some semblance of strength, she left the restroom. Avoiding the eye contacts of people, she turned to objects for comfort.

Beautiful dresses, earrings and most alluring—the Everstone necklace. She didn't want to cry over spilled milk, however, her emotions got the better of her.

"Hey, why're you crying?" A Hakamo-o passerby asked in concern.

"Evolution turned me ugly. My b-boyfriend, h-he… Sorry." Acea couldn't bear the pain again.

Hakamo-o pieced the information with a few assumptions together, brooding. Attracted by the Everstone necklace, she lifted it up and tried it. It was very light. The length could also be adjusted. Sold on it, she bought it for 500 P.

"Hickery-o, did you just seriously buy an Everstone necklace? Why do you hate evolving? Like I want to look cuter and stronger." Mareep cocked her head.

"Yeah. Is this seriously going to be the souvenir you bring back to Crystalia?" Buneary gave a look of disapproval.

Hickery-o averted her compliant eyes with a glint of rebellion.

* * *

Lolo approached a good-looking Gallade. He was bragging to his male friends about how he won a scholarship. Lolo took this as a sign that he was available.

"I won scholarships before too! All thanks to Leader." Lolo bragged.

"Really? Is your leader a Lucario? Are you from the Aura Beast?" Gallade's eye twitched.

"Yep! Want an autograph? People rarely ask me for one, most of our fans only care about Leader. He's like the best! He won scholarships all the time!" Lolo strayed.

"No thanks." Gallade veered his eyes. "You should be going now."

"Why? I want to know more about you!" Lolo's eyes clung to him.

"My girlfriend gets jealous easily. Oh well, too late." Gallade waved to his Gardevoir girlfriend. Lolo looked heartbroken.

"How dare you try to steal my boyfriend?!" Gardevoir slapped Lolo and pulled Gallade away.

Lolo shed sparkling tears, rubbing her sore face. A female Dewgong rolled over worriedly.

"Love-love, what happened to you? Don't tell me, oh no, again?" Dewgong patted her back.

"Roll-roll, I got rejected again! Why? I'm supposed to be the love expert." Lolo wiped her tears.

"Did you talk too much about Leader again?" Roro questioned.

Lolo nodded, oblivious. "What's wrong with that? It's a good start to a love topic."

"Love-love, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, especially when the guy is a Lesteelyte. He might feel like you're not giving him enough respect. Why don't you just introduce yourself normally as you would when you make friends?" Roro advised.

"Wow, Roll-roll, you're more knowledgeable about love than me. I guess that means you're the lovey-dovey expert!" Lolo granted a new title energetically.

"Yeah. I suppose." Roro went with the flow.

Craigazoo finally recovered after getting chucked. He approached the two for an interview.

* * *

 **Lolo, Crazy About "Love-love"**

 **Background: Love Tunnel**

 **Specialty: Goal Roll, Torrential Torment**

 **Roro, "Roll-roll" Off The Edge**

 **Background: Snow Stadium**

 **Specialty: Snow Throw**

* * *

"I heard you two calling each other Love-love and Roll-roll, but it's said right here that your actual names are Lolo and Roro. What's going on? Are they nicknames or what?" Craigazoo sneered subtly.

"As if Craigazoo isn't a stupid name." Scrafty muttered under her breath.

"Love-love and Roll-roll are our actual names. The authorities just don't allow it for some reason." Lolo shrugged. "Leader got the best name though! If I give birth to a baby boy, I'm naming him after Leader."

Craigazoo glanced at Roro, who rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Back to the topic, Love-love and Roll-roll, seriously? What kind of parents name their kids that?" Craigazoo ridiculed. Lolo and Roro were suddenly depressed.

"We have…no parents." Lolo sobbed. Craigazoo turned silent.

"We are from the same orphanage. We name ourselves. Even though we aren't blood related, _we're sisters_. We were nearly victim of child trafficking until Leader saved us. We _owe_ him even to this day." Roro sounded emotional.

"Sorry for being insensitive. Er, let's end it here." Craigazoo had his bounds.

After a while, Craigazoo found a lanky male Mienshao striding toward him.

* * *

 **Mao, Third-in-Command**

 **Background: Pachinko Machine**

 **Specialty: Lamp Jump, Circle Push, Acrobatics Acolyte**

* * *

"You must be Mao." Craigazoo peeked his research notes. "So, you're the third-in-command." He smirked.

"Precisely. The one and only Mao. Expert of Lamp Jump, Circle Push and Acrobatics Acolyte." Mao flicked his whisker and turned his head stylishly.

"Have you ever been envious of your leader before?" Craigazoo didn't hesitate.

"Yes and no." Mao raised and lowered his hand dramatically. "He's one of the few I consider above myself. I look up to his strength and leadership skills. However, I'm not envious of his cripplingly low emotional intelligence one bit. He used to beat other people up because they forgot to give straws alongside the drinks. He got extreme anger issues, I dare say."

"Thinking that you'll get promoted anytime soon? Replacing a certain someone maybe?" Craigazoo pursued relentlessly. Mao chuckled inwardly.

"Yes, I believe my growing reliability as of late will propel me to greater heights. Let me demonstrate." Mienshao went to rally six other members together.

"Watch the master at work." Mao whispered to Craigazoo before addressing his teammates. "Everyone, if any of you need help with anything. Ask right away!"

"Yama, can you help me tie my shoelaces? These shoes stop me from slipping." Mao walked over.

"No problem, Tim." Mao didn't want to lower himself to tie shoelaces anyways.

"Shop not know Chuck word, help Chuck." Chuck asked for a translator. Mao was about to go to help.

"Don't worry Chuck, I'll translate for you." Shaz reached Chuck before Mao.

"My face still hurts. I need some ice." Mao bought a drink and asked for extra ice.

"Love-love, I'll put my flipper on your cheek and let's see if it gets better." Mao simply couldn't be as efficient as an ice type.

"Wow, some third-in-command you are." Craigazoo seemed amused.

"The circumstances spite me today. I doubt sub-leader Zeresta could've done a better job. Someday, Leader will realize that I'm more worthy of that title than her." Mao damage-controlled arrogantly.

"She's right behind you." Craigazoo pointed out. Mao widened his eyes in fear as Zeresta reared up and pulled his whisker down on the ground before dragging him away, much to his protests and moans.

* * *

 **Zeresta, Zapper Zebra**

 **Background: Track Field**

 **Specialty: Hurdle Dash, Relay Run, Carriage Carnage**

* * *

Zeresta was available for interview after she dealt with Mao.

"From your experience working with your leader, what kind of person is he?" Craigazoo fiddled with his pen.

"Unless you're close to him personally, you'll never see more than his public personality. He's very kind-hearted. Most of us were saved by him, one point or another. However, he's also very complicated and difficult to deal with at times." Zeresta paused to arrange her words.

"He is very biased and discriminates people based on favoritism. The way he treats his fans and competitors differ extremely. This is no exception even in the team. However, he's also quite democratic. He does listen to everyone's opinions before making decisions. In my eyes, he's a really great Pokemon. But we need to realize that he's flawed like any of us, and he got good undisclosed reasons for why he acts the way he acts." Zeresta took a nice deep breath after she finished.

"Deep, very deep." Craigazo dropped his pen and notebook inside his pants before shaking his tired hand.

Pressed for time, Craigazoo hurried to find the elusive leader of the Aura Beast. Even his team weren't aware of his whereabouts. They told him the location of the female Weavile member though. Sighing in defeat, Craigazoo decided to get her interview over first.

He went to the sand pit.

* * *

 **Dive, Hard Head, Soft Brain**

 **Background: Underwater**

 **Specialty: Pennant Capture**

* * *

Dive was playing in the sand like a little kid until Craigazoo interrupted her.

"Where's your leader?" Craigazoo asked bluntly.

"Ooh, camera. Don't you want to interview me before the big match? I'm interesting." Dive wanted attention.

"How about you tell me about your leader?" Craigazoo insisted stubbornly.

"Do you know how I got my name? Let me tell. I changed it with my parents' permission because I like diving so much. No, I love diving! I can dive under anything, sand, water, dirt and even concrete. Want to see?" Dive captured Craigazoo's interest.

Dive built up speed before leaping into the air and corkscrewed downward into the concrete. She dived through it successfully, but her head got stuck.

Feeling naughty, Craigazoo picked up a stick and poked her butt continuously. "Tell me your leader's location and I'll stop."

Dive made inaudible angry noises. Cracks started splitting the ground and Craigazoo was alarmed. He placed the blame on the nearest Pokemon without looking, by giving him a stick.

To his demise, that Pokemon was none other than the one he sought after.

"What did you do to my teammate?!" Lucario reddened.

* * *

 **Lukas, the Aura Beast Leader**

 **Background: Dark Wasteland of Destruction**

 **Specialty: Winning**

* * *

A dark screen showed up with the following:

Due to the brutality of the content, it is deemed not appropriate for all ages. Since the incident, Craigazoo was never seen in public again. He lived a good life, even though he was tad ugly and a narcissistic jerk. Rest in post-it-notes, Craigazoo. History never remembers losers like you.

In the last split second before the episode was over, Jk showed up in big bold letters.

* * *

"Lu, did everything turn out okay?" Zeresta asked with concern.

"No! All the books and records told the same thing. My genealogical research has been nothing but a farce! I still despise my ancestry! Gah, this rage will never go away!" Lukas placed a hand on his chest.

"Lu, no matter your bloodline, we're still here for you. The team doesn't care-" Zeresta tried to placate.

"But, I care! This doesn't just affect me. It also affects my family and decades of generational suffering!" Lukas breathed heavily. Discerning that Zeresta was hiding her pain, he tried to calm down. "Sorry, Zeres. I…need some time alone."

Lukas walked away, all alone. Zeresta wanted to reach her hoof out to him, but decided against it.

"Is Leader okay? The battle will start in thirty minutes." Mao came to check. He got a bandage on his damaged whisker.

"No, he's not." Zeresta shook her head miserably. Mao sighed.

"What about you, are you okay?" Mao's tone was surprisingly comforting.

"No, I feel like the distance between us is widening. I want to reach out and close the gap, but I fear that I might make things worse." Zeresta sounded frustrated. "Why do you care about me, anyways? Aren't you trying to steal my position?"

"Steal is a strong word. True, I want all the glory to myself." Mao spread his arms in the air ambitiously. "However, it means very little if my teammates don't see me as competent, reliable and even, caring to some extent."

"I suppose you're right." Zeresta flashed a smile.

"Sub-Leader, excuse my presumptuousness, but I got a question." Mao looked inquisitive and perplexed.

"Ask away. We've known each other for years." Zeresta was prepared to be open-minded.

"Why do you persist on winning Leader's heart? Even though you were his first friend, I thought he made it very clear that he still hates relationships. It's futile in my opinion." Mao stated.

"He doesn't actually hates relationships. He just can't tell his real reason because it's too personal. He has told me about it and j-just trust him, okay? Don't press him about it. He has shared enough with you lot already." Zeresta sounded serious.

"Understood. I'll just assume there's more we don't understand about his ancestry. Anyways, everyone's waiting. Rally their spirits, will you? You're better for it." Mao admitted begrudgingly. Zeresta nodded.

* * *

Zeresta and Mao gathered everyone together for a short morale-boosting speech.

Zeresta inhaled deeply before she started. "Everyone, Leader has done so much for us already. We were once pathetic losers with pitiful backgrounds. No one bothered to pull us up. No one saw our potential. No one, but him."

The members remembered vividly the turning point in their lives. All because of Lukas.

"He gave us a place to belong. He taught us how to fight for ourselves. He won money and scholarships for us. Most importantly, he's our _friend_."

The members showed varying degrees of emotional release.

"No matter what the world thinks of him! No matter how many time he yells at us! No matter what we need to go through! We'll stay by his side! He's suffering right now. He needs _us_. Let's win the scholarship for his little brother. Let's show him that he's not _alone_. For Leader, who's with me?"

"For Leader!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

Congliang and his team were currently analyzing past footage of Aura Beast's battles. The leader learned Quick Guard in preparation for Lukas' Bullet Punch.

"Bro, are you confident that you will win?" Calian appeared, eyes lighting up with expectations.

"Bro, of course, I will win. Two hundred percent confident. That Lucario might be tough, but wait until he sees our family technique." Congliang sounded reassuring.

"Bro is the definition of excellence! Make me proud." Calian looked up to him. Congliang couldn't afford to fail now. Although his mother was too busy to watch live, his little brother would be cheering him on.

The elite Lesteel battle team consisted of the following:

Congliang Congjien

Golem E-Type

Dugtrio

Two Steelix

Two Hippowdon

Three Magneton

* * *

Lukas returned to his team moments before the battle, looking good as new. The announcement was made and spectators swarmed to the arena, picking the best seats on the bleachers. Understandably, the number of Pokemon cheering for the elite Lesteel battle team overwhelmed the small group of Aura Beast fans. Yet, the Aura Beast fans were more lively and colorful, possessing a wide variety of cheering assortments.

The teachers and staff got their exclusive little zone on the roof. Coach Sableye went down to prep his students.

"Remember kids, win and get an A. Lose and get a B+. No pressure, alright?" Sableye pressured. "In addition, sandstorm is forbidden. Can't allow sand to get in the spectators' eyes, can we?"

"What?! But Coach, Sand Stream is what put the word elite in our battle team."

"This means Sand Veil is useless. How unfair!"

"Core strategy not allowed, percentage of victory has diminished greatly."

"Any extremely generous billionaires out there want to trade sufficient supply of Safety Goggles in exchange for food stamps?"

"I'm incredulous to believe your reasoning, Coach. What happened to the weather immunity barrier?"

"That is beyond my knowledge." Sableye avoided eye contact. "Whatever happened, happened."

"Come on, team. We can't let one restriction put a wrench in our plan. Otherwise, we can hardly call ourselves the best. We're definitely the best, aren't we?!" Congliang emboldened. This recovered their morale significantly. The main facets of Sableye's eyes showed gratitude while the outer facets hid guilt.

* * *

Right on schedule, the Exploud announcer introduced only the Aura Beast as Congliang requested to show off his team personally.

"Burning your soul, freezing your courage and shocking your nerves, we're the Trionator Encore!" Congliang proclaimed, flecks of saliva flying. No one cheered, including his own teammates.

"Can I get a loud encore?! Please?" Congliang pleaded unsuccessfully. "C'mon, is this how you treat your top student? Fine, I'll do it myself, _backstabbers_."

Congliang advanced closer to the Aura Beast. "Watch out, punks. You better steel yourself, because we're gonna rock you into the ground! Trionator Encore, hooray!"

The Aura Beast members all looked indifferent. Congliang sighed, shaking his head.

"Please cheer loudly for the elite Lesteel battle team!" Exploud stole the spotlight. The crowd cheered ecstatically. Congliang was stupefied.

"Humorless freaks." Congliang muttered.

Not in the mood, Lukas didn't disrespect the other team before the battle started. Additionally, Congliang basically disrespected himself by calling his team Trionator Encore. Anything else would be unnecessary.

"Begin!" Exploud boomed.

Lukas used Bullet Punch right off the bat. Congliang blocked with Quick Guard.

"I know your moves, Lucario." Congliang thrust forward with Smart Strike.

"Fascinating. But, do you know my team well?" Lukas parried the blow with Bone Rush.

"Roll-roll, let's use our team move!" Lolo the Brionne initiated. Roro the Dewgong nodded.

The big sister curled into a ball and the little sister jumped on, rolling her around. Lolo used her front flippers to accelerate and turn, pushing forward, while her tail flipper could brake if necessary.

Lolo rolled away from Golem, who charged at them with Galvanize Double-Edge, applying electrical effect to normal type moves. The sisters wouldn't just roll around pointlessly. There's a benefit to attacking in this formation.

Roro froze the ground underneath her with Icy Wind and Lolo sprayed Bubble Beam alongside her, creating a bubbly ice trail. Golem slipped and took bubble damage, which reduced his speed.

Dive the Weavile utilized the ice trail to her advantage, skating around and dodging the Steelix Bros from biting her with Fire Fangs.

Tim, on the other hand…

"So slippery! Help!" Tim lost his balance and slid to Hippowdon's direction. She prepared to bite him with Thunder Fang.

"Hang on, Tim!" Lukas deflected Congliang's Energy Ball at Hippowdon with Bone Rush.

"That won't work!" Congliang smiled knowingly.

Hippowdon hid underground with Dig as the Energy Ball split out into cluster bombs. Tim thought he was a goner for sure until Leader shielded him from the explosions, taking very little damage.

"Leader…" Tim's gratitude flowed out of his eyes.

"No time to cry, let's go!" Lukas jumped up with Tim before Hippowdon could eat them out of Dig.

"Chuck, catch! Mao, Aura Combo!" Lukas threw Tim to Chuck as Mao leaped into the air by his side. The two combined their Aura Spheres together and blasted Hippowdon into oblivion. Congliang was very impressed by their display of teamwork.

Chuck the Pinsir caught Tim with his pincers and jumped sideways to avoid the ramming Steelix. Missing once, the iron snake swung his Iron Tail. Chuck endured the hit and used Vital Throw, struggling to swing him with only two hands.

"Another pair of hands should work." Yama grabbed his tail. Tim decided to jump down and helped as well. Together, the three spun the Steelix around slowly before tossing him a few centimeters away. Their efforts weren't wasted as Lukas slammed down Bone Rush on Steelix's head, finishing him off.

"I've never witnessed teamwork like this before." Congliang addressed Lukas, flying away from Zeresta's Flame Charge.

"You should then." Lukas batted Aura Spheres Mao threw at him against the three Magneton.

Congliang aided one of the Magneton by shielding him with Quick Guard. The Aura Sphere pierced through the barrier and dealt reduced damage to them. Sadly, two other Magneton still fainted.

"I think I admire you." Congliang crossed the ground with X-Scissor and released a pillar of bug energy defensively. Zeresta quickly halted Flame Charge and retreated before Magneton could attach Magnet Bomb onto her.

"A competitor that's a fan of me? You're a weird one." Lukas mounted Zeresta.

Shaz the Nuzleaf shot Razor Leaf at Hippowdon, who evaded with Dig.

"The ground is s-shaking!" Shaz scrammed as the burrowing beast chased her relentlessly.

"Jump on me!" Dive raised her hands up like a platform. Shaz did as instructed right away.

Dive skated away from Hippowdon's resurfacing consecutive Fire Fangs. Shaz finished charging Razor Wind eventually and blasted it downward at the same time Dive jumped. This propelled them high into the sky. Dive corkscrewed them downward as Shaz released Razor Leaf around her, dive-bombing his vulnerable back. They then landed on opposite sides of Hippowdon. Shaz threw out a fast jab with Feint Attack while Dive dropped Icicle Crash down, making him unconscious.

They got no time to rest as Congliang unleashed a volley of Energy Ball at Aura Beast members.

"Even if my team's at a huge disadvantage, it ain't over until you beat the Congliang—eldest son of the defense minister!" Congliang exclaimed.

"With me by their side, my team can't possibly lose!" Lukas dismounted close to Congliang, throwing his bone down like a javelin. Congliang air-dodged, continuing his barrage on the other Aura Beast members.

"Ah!" Lolo fell off Roro after the cluster bomb hit them directly. Yama and Chuck rushed to help. Acknowledging the chance to turn the tide of the battle, Golem crossed arms, emitting shining electrical charge out.

"Golem Boom Boom!" Chuck warned. Yama spread his arms wide and construct a wall around Golem with Wide Guard, containing the explosion. Dugtrio wouldn't allow their victory condition to be wasted like faulty fireworks. Each head blasted either a ball of fire, ice or electricity at Yama. The Trionator Encore's iconic move combined elemental forces together to deal normal damage, bypassing Yama's Thick Fat.

"Argh!" Yama's Wide Guard cracked. However, he maintained it with the last of his strength, ceasing Explosion before collapsing on the ground.

"Yamaaaa! Y-you…" Lolo's eyes were watery. Roro placed a consoling and reminding hand on her back. They glanced at each other, determined to avenge him.

Chuck already got into action ahead of time, trying to claw Dugtrio with X-Scissor. The mole quickly hid underground before popping back up and blasting Tri-Attack from behind. Chuck turned around, stomping the ground because Dugtrio disappeared. His frustration faltered when he saw the sisters rolling toward him, forming a wheel circle by holding each other's tail.

"Chuck Slam!" Chuck grabbed them with his pincers and back-flipped before smashing them into the ground, releasing a bubbly, icy shock wave. Dugtrio got forced out, fainted. Perilously, they took some recoil. Even worse, Congliang's Energy Ball damaged them substantially.

The Aura Beast outnumbered the elite Lesteel battle team severely. Nine against two, in fact. Steelix recently got ganged up by Mao and Zeresta. Lukas, Congliang, Zeresta and Mao looked unharmed. The rest were at risk of fainting, however.

Congliang and Lukas speeded around the battlefield, trading blows so fast the spectators had a hard time seeing.

Congliang thrust his right lance forward, charging Energy Ball on his left. Lukas bent his body and swung Bone Rush. The defense minister's son blocked it by swinging Energy Ball upward, releasing a shower of cluster bombs that prevented Mao and Zeresta from interfering.

"Give it up, loser!" Lukas stabbed the flexible bone in the ground and flung himself overhead, charging an Aura Sphere in each hand. He blasted one down to distract Congliang. Landing quickly behind his back, Lukas squeezed the sphere for a close range burst. However, Magneton activated his Magnet Pull ability to pull Congliang away before getting knocked out by Zeresta's Flame Charge.

Back pressed against the wall, Congliang still had the audacity to smile in front of Lukas.

"You're messed up. Did you get a concussion as a kid?" Lukas' voice sounded peculiar. It was as if he was…joking.

"If it's a concussion, it's a good one." Congliang retorted. Lukas chuckled.

"I've never seen someone who can keep up with me in a one on one match, let alone my age. You struggle, you crawl, but you don't submit. I like that. Why do you fight? Pride and honor for your family?" Lukas showed resonating curiosity.

"That and I don't want my team to get B+." Congliang sounded tired.

"You fight for the same reason as me. You've earned my respect. However, I can't have mercy. It ends here!" Lukas pulled his fist back.

"Same here." Congliang smirked. He slashed the air with X-Scissor, charged Energy Ball and inserted it through the intersection with Smart Strike. "Excaliburrrrr!"

Lukas bent his knees, but didn't jump as he realized the direction of the cross beam. Instead, he summoned Bone Rush and tried to challenge it. The bone evaporated instantly, however. The beast was left wonderstruck as the destructive beam pushed him back. His feet collided against the ground, smoke rising up.

"Leader Lu!" Zeresta galloped forward.

"No, stay back! This is too dangerous!" Lukas demanded. "Hrgh!"

Finally, the elite Lesteel battle team fans screamed wildly as the prospect of a comeback got brighter. Even Calian couldn't control his excitement.

Congliang pulled his lance back, exhausted. The beam ended with a boom, creating a giant crater with an enormous explosion. He anticipated Lukas to faint or be on the verge of fainting. Congliang was right, it was the latter case.

Lukas struggled to push himself off the ground, injuries all over. His team rushed to his aid, supporting him.

"Take it easy, old pal. Get a pillow and let the Congliang have the paper." Congliang degraded the scholarship, getting boos from the crowd. "W-wha? Y'all cheered for me seconds before! It's just a joke, okay? Calm down, calm down." The entire school seemed to love teasing him.

"I'm not done yet." Lukas panted. "You're a worthy opponent. Time to s-show you, my t-true p-power."

"C'mon pal, pull that blanket up." Congliang pitied.

"Lu, you don't need to do this. The eight of us can-" Zeresta saw his adamant eyes and shut her mouth.

Lukas clutched the spike on his chest with a vibrating motion.

Slap!

"I-insolence!" Lucario's hand twitched.

"Mao, what the hell?!" Zeresta was shocked that Mao slapped Leader's hand away. Everyone else didn't know how to react. Sensibly, Roro decided to keep an eye on Congliang, who was arguing with the audience about the team name.

"I should be asking that question, Sub-Leader. What the hell is your problem?! Stop being scared that you'll widen the gap. If you don't do something, he'll be further and further away! I admire Leader like the next member, but that doesn't mean I'll obey him without question. As the third-in-command, I've my responsibility to disagree and knock some sense into him." Mao stood up taller than anyone. Zeresta was speechless.

"M-Mao, I n-need to-" Lukas' usual authority wasn't preeminent.

"Need to what? Self-destruct in front of the public? Spare me the folly. I know you just want to win. Therefore, entrust us with the task. Give us some trust and respect. We aren't babies for you to babysit anymore." Mao's tone was both assertive and persuasive.

"F-fine. You're right." Lukas admitted, gazing into his reliable eyes proudly. "Thank you."

Mao smiled, pulling everyone closer. "Alright, team. Time to listen to your third-in-command. Here's what we'll do…"

"For the millionth time, I didn't hire a drug addict to name the team! Trionator Encore is such a cool and rad name. Elite Lesteel battle team, who still uses that? Ouch." Congliang felt sharp leaves hitting his back.

"Trionator Encore is such a lame name. Leader wouldn't name our team that even if he got sponsored for 1,000,000 P." Shaz taunted.

"Oh, that's it!" Congliang stabbed forward with both lances by Smart Strike. Shaz back-flipped onto Lolo's back. The 'love expert' distracted him for a second with Baby Doll Eyes, reducing his Attack. She then fled with Aqua Jet.

"Love-love, ever consider Trionator as your child's first name?" Shaz asked, according to plan.

"Ew, no way! I would fail as a parent if I do that." Lolo looked disgusted. Congliang blasted Energy Ball at them angrily. Mao canceled it out with Aura Sphere, The cluster bombs didn't travel far enough to hit the two.

Zeresta carried Chuck and Dive, front and back respectively. The zebra sneakily pursued Congliang from behind. She sped up with Pursuit, tackling his back and rearing back. The two riders dismounted. Dive corkscrewed Chuck into Congliang's head. With all his might, he performed Guillotine.

"Arghhh!" Congliang tried to dispatch him. However, Chuck hung on tight. Still, the result was uncertain. Congliang was much, much stronger than Chuck. It was possible that he wouldn't go down in one hit.

That's where Roro came in.

"Sheer Cold!" Roro resorted to her ultimate move. Suffering from two one-hit knock-out moves, Congliang submitted to his slumber in the end.

"They did it! The Aura Beast beat the elite Lesteel battle team!" Exploud announced.

"Our school team only loses because of that stupid name. Trinity Anchor, now that's a name I can get behind."

"I'm delighted to witness a battle of this caliber. Bafflingly though, the Hippowdon duo didn't activate Sand Stream. The battle would have been less lopsided if they did."

"Calian, don't tell _anyone_ I told you this, okay? I saw Coach Sableye broke the barrier contraption by accident."

"Where's Craigazoo? I got popcorn for him."

"Lukas' sooooo handsome!"

"Wassup, the battle started yet? What?! It's already o-over? You're kidding…"

"Wait, Yama didn't faint?!"

The Aura Beast all celebrated euphorically. Chuck lifted Yama's hand up and waved for the fans. Shaz put sunglasses on him to hide his swirly eyes. Mao spread his arms as he bowed for the applause. Lolo formed two hearts on top of each other with her flippers, winking. Roro coiled circles from left to right. Zeresta reared up to hi-five fans. Dive stayed true to her name.

Apparently, Tim supported Lukas when the others fought Congliang. The leader smiled as he stared into the closed sky.

"Klaus, we did it."

* * *

Coach Sableye visited Congliang inside the infirmary, guilt-ridden.

"Congliang, you know, after thinking about it, I think you alone deserve an A." Sableye fiddled with his thumbs unstably.

"No, Coach. B+ is fine. It is what it is. We lost as a team. I need to accept responsibility too as the leader." Congliang rejected, relieved.

Sableye felt the words stabbing him and twisting his guts out. "Congliang, I've f-failed you. I've failed Calian. I've failed the defense minister's sons! I've failed Lady Congjien! I've failed Lesteel!" He banged his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Coach, it's okay. I don't-" Congliang was left shook as Sableye stormed out with broken eyes, blaring as if it was the end of the world.

That day, Sableye resigned, packed his things and migrated to Evoncel, living a quiet life as a footwear retailer employee.

* * *

Calian soon visited Congliang, looking disappointed. The big brother made sure to keep his composure.

"Bro, it's unlike you to fell for their trick. Tell me, did you sandbag?" Calian accused.

"No, I gave it my all, Bro. It is what it is. I lost." Congliang sounded genuine.

"Bro is the best though! Even without sandstorm, Bro should still be able to mop the floor with them! I won't accept it. This is the first time you ever got anything less than A and you're not even disappointed. What's wrong with you? What happened to my _bro_?" Calian threw a tantrum.

"Don't be immature, Calian. Winning isn't everything. I have learned a lot from that battle. I've grown to realize that the sky isn't the place for me." Congliang strained his neck to look up the ceiling.

"But, Bro! I've worked so hard because I aspire to be like you. If you give up, I d-don't know what do anymore." Calian averted his eyes.

"I'm not giving up, Calian. I just want to be happy, rather than successful. It's time you stop looking up to me and start looking up to yourself. You're talented. I'm sure you can exceed me." Congliang lifted Calian's face up.

"But, I'm s-scared, Bro. Without you following the same path, I'll be alone." Calian shook.

"You're not alone. I'll be on the ground to catch you if you fall. The life in the sky is for you, Calian. Let your melodies of ambition rise to the sky, with me, or without me. Surpass me, surpass Father and surpass even Mother!" Congliang stimulated Calian.

After a moment of hesitation, Calian nodded with newfound conviction. "I will carry the legacy of our family in your place, Bro. You can trust me on that."

"Good, Bro. Make us all proud." Congliang smiled.

The peaceful winds blew outside. It was a sunny day. Modest temperature. Drifting clouds.

Calian looked out and captured these details one by one, piecing them together to create the ideal sky in his imagination.

* * *

Another reason I decided to create these specials is to warm you up for Season 2. It will be more complicated than Season 1 and requires you to have decent knowledge about my world for optimal reading experience. If you want to understand it deeply, practice answering some literature based questions (e.g. 1. How does this chapter explore the link between impulse and brotherly love? 2. Favoritism can be used to motivate people. Do you agree with this statement?). Don't be pressured though because you should read however you like! I'm just an ambitious author that likes creating his own worlds.

Season 2 is actually looking to be my personal masterpiece. As the setting will be an actual, living, breathing world. I have already created celebrities (most of them parody Nintendo characters) and some household brands. Currently, I'm doing case studies on shipping companies and ways of integrating it with the Pokemon world. The special episodes will gradually introduce them ahead of time. Regardless of whether you read special episodes, I will find creative ways to not overwhelm any of you when the time comes.

I also recently joined my faculty's Lakorn (drama in Thai) team as a core writer. I will be contributing to the project pretty soon so expect slow updates. I'm excited to try new things and explore secondary career options. Who knows? Someday you might see my original books in store shelves or the internet. I already got four original ideas.

Enough getting ahead of myself. This Bronzern Direct has one more announcement. Please take a look.

* * *

 **Secret Scene: Deliberate Casting**

Somewhere in Skarmory Island…

Skarmory and Furret were deeply moved after watching Paolo's audition.

After they were done watching all the auditions, the married couple discussed with each other.

"The first contestant I choose is Paolo. He reminds me of myself in the Silver Spoon days. I want to see if joining this show will be the turning point in his life just like when I met you the first time." Skarmory remembered vividly.

Furret placed her hand on her cheek, gazing at him fondly. "You've come a long way since then, B-Young."

"You too, S-Cute." B-Young returned. "We've come a long way."

The two shared a blissful nostalgic moment before resuming their job.

"The next Pokemon needs to be Lukas. As we already know, he's the descendant of the Invincible General, Lu Bu. The wielder of Blood Aura." B-Young outlined.

"That can't be helped." S-Cute folded her arms. "Still, I don't like Lukas' personality. I'm not fond of his closed-mindedness and arrogance. If he annoys me, I might end up slashing him into pieces or breaking all of his bones."

"Lady General, have some mercy on the poor boy. He's still young and foolish. Give him time to grow. I would like to give him a chance in spite of his heritage. I want to observe him up-close. What he fights for, how he uses his power, how he interacts with other Pokemon, things of that nature. I know you want the same, deep inside." B-Young soothed, caressing her shoulder.

"I guess he deserves our guidance. After all, it isn't his fault that Lu Bu came into contact with power that shouldn't exist in this world." S-Cute sympathized.

"A power that can plunge the world into chaos… Threatening, indeed. If anything happens, we need to accept responsibility." B-Young fretted.

S-Cute looked sorry. "I wish that I can be there by your side when you host, B-Young. However, you won't be the Pokemon I know anymore. You won't be Byungak the Silver Scholar. I f-fear that the way I act around you-"

"It's okay. You don't need to be sorry." B-Young shook his head understandingly. "I know that you don't have the patience to deal with those kids anymore. If you end up revealing your strength, things might get complicated. The same goes if they find out that I'm a flying encyclopedia. Still, knowledge is usually easier to suppress than strength."

"Stay strong, my husband." S-Cute encouraged affectionately, caressing his face. "I know it must be so hard for you to pretend. Perhaps, it might be easier to have all the contestants refer to each other by their species name. So, you can have an easier time hiding your identity around them."

"Great suggestion, my wife. While revealing our names won't blow our cover, since the Mainlands got zero records of us, we need to lie about our origins cleverly." B-Young had a thoughtful pose. His attention soon shifted to something closer to the heart, however.

"Esque, I know I'm putting myself at risk-" B-Young was cut off by a kiss. It lasted shortly, but the easing effects lingered very long.

"Say no more, Byungak. I know what's in your mind, just as you know what's in mine. We will overcome this crisis together, no matter what." S-Cute pulled him in for an embrace. "I _love_ you."

"I _love_ you too." B-Young cleared his mind and simply enjoyed the moment.

 _The future's filled with haze._

 _I lost my way._

 _Please be my guiding light._

* * *

Surprised? You will find out the true history of Skarmory and Furret in my fourth main project, The Silver Scholar That Shines Alongside The Lady General. Historical vibes, anyone?

TSI Bonus Episode will be released after a certain number of special episodes. Season 2 will be released shortly after the bonus.

Last thing before this chapter's over. I'm willing to write about minor characters like Chai, Mao, Love-love and others on demand. Each special episode after this will have an extra segment that won't be any longer than 1,000 words. Just simply leave a review and convince me. Feel free to privately message me if you have any questions or want to discuss something. I won't reply to reviews otherwise. (Update: This has been changed since chapter 3 got uploaded. All requested extra segments will be grouped together in a special chapter that will appear after several character-focused episodes. There will also be no word limit. The original idea was that I want to practice concise writing. However, I find it more efficient to use another method. Your nominated character will get selected as long as you show passion for said character.)

Have a great day!


	2. BTSI Meowstic

Ciao! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another magical special episode. Why 'magical,' you ask? Well, even-numbered chapters will shine the spotlight on an unpopular contestant. Isn't that simply delightfully fair like beating someone in Mario Party 7's Faire Square by 40 stars?

I jest, I jest. Just impersonating one of my favorite villains.

What are you waiting for? Enjoy!

* * *

 **Meowstic's Special Episode: Mundane Magic**

"Who is…the mole?"

This one simple question from the Excadrill host—who had gotten his signature blue jacket ironed out perfectly—stirred the live audience into a wide array of emotions:

A Girafarig shook the cardboard sign in his mouth hysterically.

A Lurantis covered her mouth with both scythes, raising her right eye.

A Ludicolo asserted his theories boastfully before dancing wildly.

They all shared one feeling—excitement.

The Mole was a spectacular gameshow where ten strangers worked together in various challenges to fill the pot with money. However, a saboteur lurked in the shadows among them, betraying their synergy. Each round, there would be a test and execution. The least informed about the identity of the conniving traitor would be eliminated. Currently, three Pokemon remained in the finale.

One would become the runner-up and return home with nothing.

Lunatone had a gaping smile on his face, glancing around.

One would become the winner and win whatever was left in the pot.

Yamask covered her face with the mask, playfully peeking out.

One was always a mole that should've never been trusted by anyone.

Pelipper raised his right wing and nodded smugly.

Meowstic sat on the edge of a couch, watching intently. Her sugar-eyed Espurr brother sat next to her in the middle. Mr. Meowstic passed around snacks he got from the kitchen while Ms. Meowstic kept Espurr entertained. The couch had enough space for all of them until Espurr eventually evolved.

That, or Meowstic got fatter.

"Nom, nom, nom." Meowstic ate soundly, spilling bits of food all over. No one scolded her for it.

"Let's find out!" Excadrill motioned toward the big screen on the stage.

Meowstic stopped stuffing her mouth once the suspenseful reveal started.

"Trust _nobody_ , unless you're the _mole_." The text showed up before the flashback began.

In a dense forest filled with trickery and traps…

Krokorok communicated with Pelipper through a walkie-talkie. "The money's behind a tree."

"Bzzt. Beehive eh, got it." Pelipper flew up the tree and shook a Beedrill hive. "Hello Yello! Please give me some- Ahhhh!" He got chased by the provoked Beedrill.

Deep underground in the abandoned mines…

"A freaking dead end?! How?!" Krokorok jerked his head toward Lunatone.

"Don't blame me, man. Blame the map. It got us lost. Look." Lunatone handed the map stubbornly. "See?"

Krokorok furrowed his brows as he turned the map around. "The map's upside down. You idiot!"

"That's why you should blame the map. W-wha, oowww!" Lunatone got bitten by Krokorok.

When they assembled a jigsaw puzzle inside a dark abandoned building…

"I can't hold it in anymore. Sorry, I need to go to the toilet." Yamask held her mask very close to her lower body.

"Fine, just do it quickly. Wait…" Krokorok gaped, lifting up the board before rummaging around. "Where's the last puzzle piece?"

Once Yamask entered the restroom, she sighed in relief. Taking the last puzzle out, she dumped it down the toilet.

Flush!

Flushed in triumph, Yamask smirked as 5000 P went down the drain.

The three finalists hiked up Mt. Scorch to meet Excadrill in the famous flower field.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know who's roly-poly moley! It's Yvon!" Espurr jumped up and down on the couch.

"No way! Ah-uh, it's Pepijn." Meowstic wagged her finger.

"Yvon!"

"Pepijn!"

"Yvooon! Yvooon!"

"That's a weird way of pronouncing Pepijn, Mees."

Their parents chuckled at the childish exchange, finding them adorable.

"Tada! I'm the mole." Yvon revealed suddenly.

Meowstic was left speechless.

"Told youuu, Mah-ree-kuh!" Mees poked her cheek.

Marieke groaned. "Hopefully, Luuk's the winner."

"The one who answered 45 out of 50 questions correctly is…Luuk! Congratulations, you won a grand total of 50,000 P, tax free." Excadrill handed him a check.

"Woohoo! Eat that, Internal Revenue Service. You tax polices are no better than thieves." Luuk called out obnoxiously. He would get added in the IRS' hitlist after the airing.

"Yes, my first day winner pick won for once!" Marieke shook her fists ecstatically.

Each year, a new season of The Mole brought joy to this little family of four…and to an extent, the entire village. On the day tulips bloomed and a deviant windmill spun in the opposite direction, the dark tunneling depths of old digital televisions would lit up; it was a festive trip to the lands beyond the stretching sea.

Little did the villagers of Highview Island knew that this culture would soon disappear because of low ratings and negative reviews.

* * *

"What the hell?! The Mole has been cancelled?!" Marieke slammed her table, gaping in disbelief. The disbelief soon turned into anger as she gritted her teeth and swiped everything except an old computer off her table. The room was already disorganized. Now, it was a mess.

Breathing heavily, she was about to stomp out the room until a picture got stuck on her right foot. Lifting her leg up with her right hand, she used the other hand to remove it.

Tears dripped down when she realized that it was taken during the finale of the first season—generally regarded as The Mole's peak period in both ratings and reviews.

The picture stored one of Marieke's happiest moments in life.

The villagers surrounded Excadrill and three fantastic finalists at the stage in the heart of the tulip fields.

Mees jumped up and spread his arms out the perfect moment…

The Conkeldurr finalist wrapped his concrete pillars around a suffocating Grumpig friendlily…

Excadrill, who was in his late youth years, gave the most genuine smile ever…

Marieke was still an Espurr, standing between her parents and holding their hands. She grinned adorably with eyes closed.

"Marieke, why did you make the room a mess? Clean it now, now, now!" Mees jumped up and down demandingly. Apparently, the siblings shared the cramped room together. The left side was filled with action figures and board games. On the opposite side, there were piles of cards and magic equipment.

Sighing, Marieke gradually put things back in their place…mostly.

The very next day, Marieke woke up after falling from her bed; evidence of drooling was left on her pillow.

After taking care of her morning routine, she turned on her computer and checked for more news about the cancellation. Half of her was in denial, praying for it to be a lie. The other had already accepted the harsh reality, just hoping for some sort of good news as solace.

Unavoidably, she found a comment expressing criticism against the show. Unable to control her rage, she engaged in a comment war against this individual.

 **The Patrician:** Another typical case of a show that debuted decently, but deteriorated in quality over time. It came as no surprise to me that the sixth season would be the final nail in the coffin. The mole was downright unintelligent; the sabotages were way too obvious. Yet, the contestants were blind to the obvious. Frustrating. It was as if the show thought the viewers were stupid. The locations had no variety: Artern, Artern, Artern! Either the show faced severe budget cuts after the fifth season (which it should), or it was implying a subliminal message about patriotism. Regardless, I have no sympathy for a show that wasted my precious time. Farewell, Art. I doubt you will find a new job in the coming months. Likes: 14

 **MaRieKe1o1:** take back your words, JERK! Likes: 12

 **The Patrician:** Which, exactly? It appears you're just a blind fan. Likes: 11

 **MaRieKe1o1:** don't say mean things about the people! they work HARD! Likes: 10

 **oferHyp3872Hb:** yEh, y u not liek De mOL? smh Likes: 4

 **XulkUmyfutureHUSBAND:3:** The future isn't for you to decide! Likes: 15

 **The Patrician:** Look at all the Mareep the show has herded. Likes: 6

 **MaRieKe1o1:** not a Mareep, IDIOT! Likes: 4

 **MareepGirl3:** Don't make fun of my species Likes: 5

 **Severance Packagez PT:** The Patrician is preaching the truth, loserz! Art about to sleep on streetz. Likes: 2

 **Idiot-Patrol Bot:** Idiot alert. Detected multiple targets. Initiate grammar lecturing mode. Likes: 3

 **ChillmanYo:** Take a chill pill, everyone. I know a good psychiatrist and a good mechanic, both at a cheap price. If anyone of you need help, feel free to contact me at zenschool. Likes: 7

The vitriol descended into irrelevancy and soon decorum was lost. Fans and haters fueled the flames with their opinions and hardly anyone could be objective.

Exhausted, Marieke turned off her computer and returned to her bed. She plumped her pillow and pulled the blanket over her body, sobbing.

"They just don't _understand_ …" Marieke reminisced about seven years ago quietly.

* * *

The eight years old Espurr girl was climbing the stairs to the village guardian alongside her parents. Ms. Meowstic held the energetic Mees in her arms while Mr. Meowstic held Marieke's hand.

"Daddd! Why must we come here _every single_ year? It's boooring." Marieke whined, shaking Mr. Meowstic's hand.

Mr. Meowstic glanced at Ms. Meowstic, who returned a nod. "I think she's old enough to know."

"Um, I guess it's time. You bring Mees up there first. I'll stay here and explain." Mr. Meowstic looked concerned.

"I want to know, I want to know too, mommy!" Mees resisted.

"You'll know when you're three years older, Mees." Ms. Meowstic whispered afterwards. "Be a good boy and I'll buy you a new toy. Don't tell your sister." Mees nodded happily, turning his attention to the toy completely.

Once the two left, Mr. Meowstic crouched down to Marieke's eye level and started explaining.

"The village guardian is a hero to us all, Marieke." Mr. Meowstic placed a hand on her shoulder. "Our island used to be called Lowview Island because of how low the island was. That's dangerous because of constant floods and tsunamis. You learned about them already, right?"

"Yeah, s-scary." Marieke trembled.

Mr. Meowstic caressed her head before he continued. "The village guardian is a legendary Pokemon named Rayquaza. He made the island rise higher; he _saved_ us all."

"How did he make the island higher? Is it…magic?" Marieke cocked her head.

Mr. Meowstic pondered for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I suppose you can call that magic."

"Awesooome! Mr. Rayquaza is really cool. Where can I find him? I want him to teach me _magic_." Marieke's eyes glittered.

"Here's the thing…" Mr. Meowstic exhaled, eyes looking down sorrowfully. "Rayquaza died two thousand years ago, betrayed by his own student, Aeolus."

"D-died? W-why would this A-A-Aeolus do such a thing?" Marieke whimpered.

"Marieke, there are bad Pokemon in this world and there are times when you'll meet one without us. So, you must be careful. Okay?" Mr. Meowstic pulled her close.

"I will be." Marieke hugged her dad for comfort. "Dad… What happened to the bad Pokemon?"

"Aeolus took over the island, but very few Pokemon liked him. In the end, they turned on him when Groudon invaded. After Aeolus died, Groudon made the island a part of Artern even until this very day." Mr. Meowstic explained, choosing his words carefully.

"Why do they all want this island? Why can't they take other islands instead? Why ours?" Marieke looked frustrated.

"There are reasons, Marieke. Reasons that you're not old enough to understand yet. Let's go now." Mr. Meowstic patted her back. He didn't want to keep the other two waiting for long. Marieke obeyed, brooding until she reached the top.

A gray serpent-like dragon statue rested upon a small altar, coiling around the pillar. Time had taken a heavy toll on it. Yet, it shall not starve as food offerings were placed on the table regularly.

The Meowstic family started their prayers, expressing gratitude for all the things Rayquaza did. Marieke, in particular, gazed admiringly and concentrated extra hard.

Once the four finished, it was nearly lunchtime. They decided to eat at Le Tulp for this special occasion. By chance, they met a certain Excadrill inside the restaurant surrounded by tulip fields.

"Oh, Mr. Art! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Let us treat you for the meal." Mr. Meowstic offered as the three greeted Art.

"Good afternoon! It should be me treating you four. Have a seat." Art indicated the table next to him.

"You're too kind, Mr. Art. I don't know if we can ever repay you." Ms. Meowstic felt reluctant.

"That won't be necessary. The villagers of Highview Island should help each other for free." Art spoke ideally.

"I wish there' more people like you, Mr. Art. Thank you." Mr. Meowstic bowed gratefully. Ms. Meowstic motioned and the kids followed.

"Can I have _lots and lots_ of sweets?" Mees pleaded, shaking excitably.

"Of course, as long as your parents give permission." Art sounded carefree.

"Don't choose more than two, okay?" Ms. Meowstic wagged her finger.

"Awww, mommy. That's not _many_." Mees crossed his arms.

Many kinds of local food were ordered:

Stamppot, potatoes combined with vegetables and fruits. Good for your health.

Rookworst, Grumpig sausage mixed with spices and salt. It was usually added in stamppot to enrich the favor.

Frikandel, minced Mightyena meat stuffed between two pieces of bread. Best enjoyed as a snack.

Hachee, traditional stew based on Miltank beef, onion and acid. This dish left an impression at first sight.

Stroopwafel, the unforgettable waffle with scrumptious caramel syrup filling in the middle. A must try for any tourist.

"Stroopwafel is so yummy!" Mees ate relentlessly.

"Stroopwafel, my favorite." Marieke ate mannerlessly.

The adults chuckled, finding the kids adorable.

* * *

"I'm boreddd!"

"I'm bored tooooo!"

Mees and Marieke whined, one after the other. They only rushed their parents as Art didn't consume much.

Seeing tired looks on their faces, Art decided to help the Meowstic couple out. "How about we go outside to get some fresh air?"

"Great, my bum feels numb." Marieke got up immediately.

"No, that's even more boringggg." Mees shook his head with slightly inflated cheeks.

When Art and Marieke exited the restaurant to stroll in the tulip fields, Mees smirked and nudged Ms. Meowstic. "Mommy, my toy."

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Honey, eat the rest for me." Ms. Meowstic got pulled out through the back door by Mees.

"W-wait. All of this? Do you want me to turn into a Grumpig, Honey? Don't leave like that." Mr. Meowstic objected meekly. Sighing, he forked a rookworst and nibbled it slowly.

* * *

Art and Marieke absorbed in the surroundings until the Excadrill stopped, turning to Marieke.

"Beautiful? I come to this restaurant regularly. The view doesn't change and I doubt that it will…ever change." Art held his hands behind his back.

"It is. But, why's it so special? I mean there are other tulip fields out there." Marieke seemed puzzled.

The question put a smile on Art's face. "This place has a special meaning to me. My family used to own it. We ran a tulip selling business back in the old days. However, me and my siblings aren't too keen on keeping it alive. We wanted to do our own things. That's why our parents decided to sell it. Still, that doesn't change how I feel about this place. Wonderful location, great view, many memories."

"Ooh, Mr. Art, what kind of memories? Can you tell me?" Marieke expressed interest.

"Every harvest season, my parents would hold a competition. _The one who harvests the most tulips gonna win a prize._ " Art mimicked his father's voice with comedic exaggeration, eliciting a laugh from Marieke.

"I wasn't as strong as my brothers and sisters. So, the only way to win was to steal from them secretly." Art had tiny traces of guilt in his eyes, but no regrets.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you, Mr. Art." Marieke looked shocked.

"Well, kids are kids. I wasn't any different back then." Art scratched his head sheepishly. Marieke found him more relatable now.

"Anyway, there's more to the story. Once my siblings realized what I did, they imitated me. We focused on stealing from each other so much that barely any work was done. Ooh boy, our parents were livid. They created a new rule where the reward depended on total harvest. There's also the minimum amount we must reach unless we wanted to get punished." Art wiped off his imaginary sweat. Marieke gaped, engrossed with the story.

"Hey…" Art paused. "What's your dream? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Umm, err…" Marieke found the question to be too abrupt.

"I want to be a gameshow host." Art answered his own question. "I want to relive my childhood days again, just in a different role. Little Marieke, I'm really glad I got the chance to treat your family for lunch today. I might not be able to do it again for a really, really long while."

"Why?" Marieke sounded sad.

"Because, I'm about to make my dream come true. I've decided to move to Artern and pitch my idea to the producers. It'll be a gameshow based on our family competition. I want to make people happy doing what I love. I want to reach out to the whole world and spread joy." Art's tone shifted. "Besides, I recently heard that my siblings are doing well financially, so I want to be richer than them naturally."

"Awesome." Marieke admired. "I want to follow my dream as well. I think, I want to be a magician and use my magical powers to make people amazed."

"I see. Let's try our very best to make our dreams come true then, promise?" Art extended his little blade finger.

"Promise." Marieke shook it naively.

* * *

The door creaked and the two parents peeked inside, watching their children sleeping.

"Mr. Art told me that Marieke wants to be a magician." Mr. Meowstic told his wife, who left early with Mees.

"Hahaha…" Ms. Meowstic twiddled with her hands, blushing. "How rude of me to leave like that."

"It's okay, you did what you did to make Mees happy. You're a good parent." Mr. Meowstic assured.

"You're good as well. Being able to make Marieke obedient during the ritual like that… Quite an accomplishment to be proud of." Ms. Meowstic complimented.

"Let's continue to make our children happy for as long as we can." Mr. Meowstic smiled heartwarmingly before he slowly closed the door.

"Good night, Marieke. Good night, Mees." Ms. Meowstic whispered softly in the final moment.

* * *

The midday sunlight shone through the window, irritating Marieke's eyes. Quickly, she blocked the sunlight and got out of bed.

Heading downstairs, she yawned. Slumping on the couch, she lifted the remote up lifelessly. Tapping a button, she turned on the television. Tapping other buttons a few more times, she switched to a magic show program. Watching, she watched. Complaining when her parents passed by, she did.

Marieke felt that her life lost its magic that very moment.

* * *

The 'present-day' Marieke, a seventeen years old teenage girl, still drooled, still ate mannerlessly, still looked out the window occasionally to wonder about Art and still had her dream of becoming a great magician.

Not everything was the same, yet Marieke considered it all to be the same. The samey old stuff wasn't particularly bad. She still enjoyed eating stroopwafels. Things just weren't what they used to be.

Today, things might not change _Today_. But, _Today_ might change _Future_.

Currently, Marieke sat down by the doorstep, putting on her clogs. Mr. Meowstic observed from behind, hands on his hips and back slightly bent.

"Marieke, Mankey and Hitmonchan, two top students from the University of Artern's Faculty of History will come for a tour today." Mr. Meowstic told, tails pointing up. "Make sure to help them if they need it."

"Fine." Marieke said unwillingly. Mr. Meowstic seemed unassured.

After locking the straps of her helmet, the girl with blank expression took out a rented bicycle beside the house and pedaled along the road.

The worn-out wheels repeated the cycle perpetually, each time worse than the last. The greasy handlebar had been touched by many hands. The bell rang for its own funeral. The charred basket miraculously held a food coupon. The crank arms creaked. The saddle had scratch marks. The chain rings were about to let go…

Yet, none of that pointed toward an inevitable outcome. Marieke was well-aware of the bike's condition. However, she was confident that it would last until tomorrow—when she would return the bike—after her father analyzed it.

Marieke's vision tunneled straight ahead. The lush, beautiful nature of Highview Island was nothing new to a rural inhabitant like her. The environment was taken for granted, like many other things.

Her destination was a shack. The door had ugly, horrid purple characters painted the following:

Home of BOEz, Legrandary Detective, Food Coupons plz, Accept Jewelry for Work

Marieke parked the bicycle, then switched places of food coupon and helmet. Without bothering to knock on the door, she entered the shack.

"I'm here. Let's play Windmillville again." Marieke waved her coupon.

The shack was an inadequate living space that some homeless Pokemon would reject. Filled with random junk, no bed, no sanitary, and the electric bill had been accrued for years… Either the windmill company had leftover electricity or sympathized with the homeowner. Both cases were likely as a lone light hung down from the ceiling.

In the middle, Mees the Meowstic and a Grumpig wearing a paper deerstalker sat surrounding the popular board game called Windmillville.

"Yay, yay, you're here. Boez and I've been waiting for ages." Mees already finished setting up the board and dividing thirty coins into three piles.

"Yeah, speaking of waiting. I've been waiting for my wife to return for ten years. I'm still trying to solve the complex mystery of why she left me. Waaaah!" Boez cried.

"Oh, here he goes again. The same sappy story." Mees rolled his eyes.

Marieke looked sympathetically at Boez, placing a food coupon beside him. Seeing it, Boez calmed down a little.

Boez sobbed and spoke the same time. "She divorced me and took our only son away. She even changed his name from Boez Jr. to just Junior! Ohhh! The pain is coming back to me." Boez clutched his heart. "The day she called me a GFN husband and pulled Boez Jr. away… The meaning of that acronym still baffles this Legrandary detective to this very day."

"It stands for Good For Nothing." Mees answered, folding his arms and staring at the board with puffed up cheeks.

"How can that be true when I'm good at detective work?" Boez raised his eye skeptically.

"Yeah." Marieke nodded ambiguously.

"You two serious?" Mees looked unamused.

"Yeah, someone paid me this jewelry after I solved him _The Mystery of Why We Need Food_." Boez displayed a plastic emerald.

"Oh, that's just my classmate tricking you to do his science homework for him." Mees clarified, tapping the floor.

"What? Ridiculous! This Legrandary detective does not fall for parlor tricks. With a big brain like this…" Boez clutched his hat, crumpling it slightly. "I'll soon be able to uncover all the secrets of the world, including _The Mystery of Why I Can't Sell This Jewelry_."

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with that. I don't know how you managed to get married." Mees fiddled with his coins.

"Oh, I've solved that mystery already." Boez spread his arms out. "It's because of my genius genes. Boez Jr. should be proud to inherit the brainpower of a Legrandary detective."

Mees groaned. "Can we just-"

"Hey, Boez, what's that painting about?" Marieke spoke up because the name of the artist caught her attention in a negative way.

It was a non-mint condition painting of a cozy cave house in Royal Land. The artist painted his name on the bottom right corner.

"Oh, that. The painting of Aero, an artist born long, long ago. My ancestors passed it down from generation to generation as an heirloom. I'm keeping it until it can fetch a high enough price for my retire- Ow! Stop!" Boez got hit by Mees' toy hammer.

"Mees- Whoa, ouch!" Marieke got hit as well.

"Start the game already, already!" Mees swung his toy hammer around crazily with Psychic.

They would soon enter a battlefield smothered with sodium, engaging in a glorified war between nobles, endeavoring through the disobedient dice of destiny and competing in celestial challenges to engrave their names on the stars atop windmills. The peasants shall be beaten until they were blue and bloody, three coins at stake. _Three freaking whole coins._ When the drought devastated the land and protests rioted the streets, the king who flattened windmills like paper cups shall shake things up. The notorious friendship destroyer, Windmillville.

Unlike what the description at the back suggested, the three actually strengthened their bond through this game.

Turn order: Marieke first, Boez second and Mees last.

"A ten, cool! What a magical start."

"The Legrandary detective will solve _The Mystery of Why Shrooms Make You Walk Farther_ someday."

"Double seven! Double seven! Thirty coins for me."

"Dang it! Mees' putting so much money in the three stars windmill."

"My detective intuition tells me…that I'm not gonna roll a one. H-huh? Impossible, my intuition never lies…"

"Yay, you land on my Piranha Plant space. Now, gimme half your coins."

Minigames were all home-made.

"Get back here!" Mees burst out the shack with his toy hammer.

"This is supposed to be a 2 vs 1, not 1 vs 2!" Marieke bemoaned. She got hit when she headed toward the bike.

"Don't hit my genius head. I don't want to turn dumb!" Boez covered his head to lessen the impact.

"Look at how far my rock bounces across the river!" Mees pointed giddily.

"How did your psychic become this…magical?" Marieke sounded envious.

"Another _mystery_ I must solve." Boez curled his fist in front of his face in determination.

By the last turn, Mees had already owned all the windmills and was guaranteed to win all bonus stars. Marieke and Boez basically competed for second with the latter having a slight coin lead. Both anticipated their outcomes nervously as Mees drew the final minigame's instruction card.

Marieke smirked. The rule was simple: pick the highest value card.

"Curse you, three of hearts, why must you remind me of the pain inside my chest?" Boez started having flashbacks.

"Watch my magic trick, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, give me the ace of spades!" Marieke drew a card, hand and face shaking gleefully.

Mees noticed the scratch marks, but kept quiet.

"Haha, my magic trick works. I got the ace of spades!" Marieke revealed.

"Wow, how is that possible?!" Boez widened his eyes obliviously.

"Good job." Mees clapped lightly.

"Do you know what this means…?" Marieke got a wide grin on her face.

"You got second place, amazing! Wow, I've never seen a magician this mysteriously magical." Boez praised wholeheartedly.

"You're an amazing detective as well, Boez. Your brain is the size of your belly." Marieke joked. The two shared a chortle.

Hesitantly, Mees pushed against the ground, but remained seated. "I'm leaving, 'kay? Put back the stuff without me. The winner shouldn't do it." He got up and headed toward the door.

"Okay, bye." Marieke allowed.

"Stay safe." Boez waved.

" _Yeah_." Mees nodded without looking back. Once the door was closed tightly, he stood still for a moment. His body tensed up and eyes contracted. However, his hyperactive feet soon rebelled, forcing him to leave with unresolved thoughts.

* * *

"See you again, Boez. _Next time_ , I'm gonna show you a really cool magic trick." Marieke dragged the bike along.

"Hooo, exciting." Boez shook from the suspense. "Catch you later."

"Too bad, a great magician cannot be caught!" Marieke hitched her right leg over the bike, kicking the ground to set off, and then she pedaled forward with a complacent smile. Although unsteady at first, she found balance and soon, momentum.

Due to her mind being in a rapturous reverie, her muscle memory was forced to endure all the monotonous cycling by itself.

Her clogged feet kept going, traveling to the only place it knew—home. On the contrary, her mind wandered far out to the unknown.

As a result, it came as no surprise that an accident was bound to happen.

"Watch out, lady!" Hitmonchan pushed his gloved hands forward defensively.

"Ewah, Hee Chul, s-save me!" Mankey hid behind the Hitmonchan. Uncommonly, he wore white sweater with excessively long sleeves, white pants and gray glasses.

"Whoa!" Marieke crashed against Hee Chul's fists and the bike broke apart comedically, part by part.

Marieke gaped, clenching the handlebar in a dangerously silent manner.

Hee Chul rubbed his head apologetically. "Errrr, sorry. I just, blocked it light-"

"Dieeeee!" Marieke began chasing them, swinging the handlebar around.

"Run for our lives, Man Ki!" Hee Chul covered his head.

"You don't have to tell me. Ahhhhh!" Man Ki screamed, flailing his sleeves.

"Don't destroy someone's bike and run away! Get back here and pay me!" Marieke yelled violently.

"We don't have money right now. Let's deal with this nicely. After all, you should be more careful. We're all victims here." Hee Chul reasoned. Marieke responded with incomprehensible noises.

"Hee Chul, try something else quickly! You know that I have gynophobia." Man Ki sounded shaken to the very core.

"Well, I'm a fighting type. It's not like I can stop her head-on. Besides, your fear is contagious. Let's just run and run until she gets tired." Hee Chul suggested, panting.

That solution would be plausible if those two guys were athletic. Knowing their stamina depleted fast, they decided to rush inside the first restaurant in sight.

"Sorry." They apologized for the sudden entrance. Looking out the door, Marieke didn't show any signs of relent. Panicking, their eyes darted around for escape routes.

"You can exit through the back door overthere-overthere."

The two thanked the stranger and scrammed out, pushing through the tulip fields.

Marieke used her left elbow to push through the knobless door. Spotting the two out the window, she moved past crowded tables before pushing out the back door.

Every second, Marieke closed the gap. Eventually, the two exhausted boys turned their sweaty heads around and dropped to their knees, bowing down. The merciless magician stepped toward them bewitchingly, twirling the object in her right hand.

"Please don't kill us." Hee Chul breathed heavily. "At least, let Man Ki go. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Hee Chul, now isn't the time to play hero! I know that you're scared as well." Man Ki objected, wrapping his sleeves around his friend's arm.

"Yes, but you have it worse." Hee Chul spoke grimly, staring at the ground. Touched, speechless and disgusted, the anger in Man Ki's eyes intensified as he slowly raised his head to give Marieke a nasty glare. It soon subsided due to confusion, however.

"Hee Chul, she's holding a bread s-stick." Man Ki pointed out. Hee Chul looked up, widening his eyes.

"Eh? W-what?! Ow." Marieke got hit lightly on the head by the handlebar from behind. She turned around, annoyed.

"Mees, I was about to place a magic spell on them so they pay me back. Why did you have to go and ruin it?" Marieke lifted the back of her feet up and down childishly.

"Let me guess, that old bike?" Mees exhaled after Marieke nodded. "C'mon, c'mon, don't cause a ruckus because of that piece of junk. It is hardly worth 1 P. I'm trying to enjoy a meal with my friends, okay? Now, say sorry 'n' sorry to them for overreacting."

"Sorry and sorry." Marieke bowed left and right, frowning.

"Wait, you're that guy. Thank you very much for saving us." Hee Chul bowed gratefully. Man Ki followed.

"Save?" Mees placed his hands on his hips. "Might be a bit much. My big sister isn't really trying to hurt you. I can tell because she didn't use Psychic to hold it."

"Duh. I'm a magician, not a murderer." Marieke rolled her eyes before laying them on the mini bread stick. "Wow, it is so small. I can't believe I mistake it for a wand." She looked thoughtful, smiling playfully. "Could still work though. Fwoh, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!"

The two top students found her weird.

"Haha, that's my sister. Don't mind her. Hey, why don't you go inside and order something to eat? Did you know that this place used to be a tulip business owned by parents of famous gameshow host?" Mees told since he knew they were history students.

"Oh, you mean Art?" Hee Chul raised his eye.

Marieke's ears perked up. "You know Art?!"

"Yeah, we watched The Mole too. We like gameshows, especially the history behind their inceptions." Hee Chul stated, raising his shoulders.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Marieke seemed unassured.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Hee Chul noticed Marieke's troubled expression.

"It's just that… The ratings started strong, Art was very famous at first, the money kept coming in, but then it all went _downhill_. People hate the show, they say mean things and make unnecessary criticisms." Marieke sounded depressed. "I know Art personally, I don't want this kind of thing to happen to him, or anyone really."

"Oh, I see… The show must mean a lot to you. Hope things get better. Cancelled shows get renewed um, from time to time." Hee Chul tried to console.

"Hopefully. Maybe, Art will get his job back too." Marieke lightened up a bit. "He hasn't returned here after the show was canceled."

"Actually, we had seen Art when we visited a zen temple in Hakao. The head zen monk brought him out to somewhere." Hee Chul recalled.

Marieke thought it was suspicious. "Zen monk? Why would a-"

"Come onnnnnn! Get in already." Mees complained.

"Adults' talking here, Mees. Go inside by yourself. No one forces you to stay here." Marieke looked like the mature one for once. Mees mumbled as he left.

"Anyways, I'm glad Art isn't sleeping on the streets. Maybe, the show can be renewed as you said and _maybe_ , I can join the show." Marieke hoped with careful optimism.

"If you want to apply for a gameshow, there are other options. The most recent one would be Total Skarmory Island. Heard of it?" Hee Chul opened his hand, face-up.

"Yeah." Marieke nodded. "Maybe, I should apply. Although it's not exactly what I'm looking for, it might be my chance to show off my magical skills to the whole world. Then, I'll be very famous and rich!" She was more excited the more she dreamed about it.

"Great. Er, as payment for breaking your bicycle. How about we do all the editing and recording? We might boost your odds, by a bit." Hee Chul offered humbly. Man Ki's nose itched, furrowing his eyebrows.

Marieke didn't notice the look on Man Ki's face. "Really? Great! Let's do it tomorrow. I'm getting hungry, want to join me in the restaurant?"

Man Ki tugged Hee Chul's arm. "Sorry, we already err, ate." Hee Chul excused both of them before getting pulled away by Man Ki.

"Your loss. The food here's really good." Marieke shook her head slightly before re-entering the restaurant.

* * *

"Ahhhh. I'm so fullllll." Marieke rubbed her tummy, walking home slowly.

"I wonder if you'll ever get married at this rate." Mees teased. He used Psychic to carry all the broken bicycle parts in exchange for Marieke paying for his food.

"Hey! Don't say rude things like that!" Marieke scowled.

"Alright, alright, great magician, you can work your magic on that, can't you?" Mees tried to sound sarcastic as least as possible.

"Obviously!" Marieke smiled proudly. "I know more than you think I do and you know less than you think you do. If you consider being my rival, get ready to sleep on streets because this great magician isn't going to lose to anyone, including her talented brother. You got the genius, but I got the passion."

"Okay, okay, care to tell me what you know and what I don't know?" Mees held back his laughter.

"First off, what I know. You use your psychic abilities to dull my senses so that the bread stick feels like the handle. A high-class art of magic."

"That's true."

"Secondly, what you don't know. In the final minigame, you didn't spot the secret scratch mark I put on the back of the card. That's how I won."

"Wow, wow, I didn't know that!"

Mees' disingenuous act brought much joy to his oblivious sister. She gazed at the sky confidently, making vows to herself. She believed she saw something nobody else saw and that she, alone, could bring light to it. Excited about her 'prosperous future', she skipped back home. Mees trailed behind, reflecting upon the day.

* * *

Inside a small inn by the wayside…

Man Ki plugged the electric kettle into the wall socket and Hee Chul poured water in before closing the lid. The former turned it on while the latter prepared two cups of instant noodles and chopsticks.

While waiting for the bubbly water to boil, the two discussed their findings in Highview Island.

"The eulogy the villagers made for Rayquaza was quite an interesting read. Nicely preserved at that. They scribed fresh new copies just before it deteriorated." Hee Chul held the copy in awe, reverence, and care.

"Indeed. All the more reason to believe Rayquaza was who we were told he was. Both from actions and words…" Man Ki paused, pressing his lips before opening them. "Let's hope the folk doesn't alter or fabricate anything."

Hee Chul chuckled. "Lies are still history, Man Ki. Whether we like it or not. There' both good ones and-"

Jing!

The two suspended their conversation until they finished pouring water into their cups.

Vapor rose up and condensed, fogging up Man Ki's glasses. "I know. Exaggeration of one's virtue is harmless, I suppose. The same, can't be said for the opposite case though." He removed his glasses and wiped it with his sleeve.

"I agree. Nature created us, and we created history. Therefore, it's our responsibility as historians to preserve the truth for future generations, so that they may understand the cause and learn from our mistakes… I still remember the exact words I said during the interview." Hee Chul smiled brightly.

"Dwelling in past glory, huh, _Top Student_." Man Ki shook his shoulders.

"Sorry, but yeah, if things like Lu Bu's treason turned out to be a lie, then oh… Wrongful centuries of slavery. Brr!" Hee Chul shivered.

"Turn off the AC?" Man Ki asked with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine. Anyways, thinking about it…" Hee Chul rubbed his chin, staring at his fish-flavored noodles. "All records regarding Lu Bu's treason could be traced back to similar sources. Very fishy."

The two were suddenly caught by silence; the noodles broke apart. The two boys ate without noisy slurping sounds.

After finishing his meal, Man Ki ended the silence. "Doesn't taste as good as pork flavor."

"Well, we could've had local sausages if you said so. It's not either this or that restaurant, you know?" Hee Chul dropped his chopsticks down the cup.

"I know, I just… I'm sorry for making you come with me." Man Ki looked apologetic.

"It's okay. You've every right to do what you did. What I went through is nothing compared to _yours_." Hee Chul euphemized.

"You shouldn't downplay your trauma like that. Your pain was mental, while mine was physical. It's better if we don't compare." Man Ki shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. After being tormented by my brothers and father to marry a Ditto "lady" that treated me like crap… Sucks being a male-exclusive Pokemon." Hee Chul drank mineral water to wash his sorrows away.

"You're very strong and understanding of the situation though." Man Ki crossed his arms.

Hee Chul detected envy in Man Ki's voice. "Nah, if I were in your clothes, I wouldn't be 'strong and understanding'. You can't forget your trauma because of your photographic memory."

"Heh, I find it laughable that people who were envious of others didn't sign up for the negative things. I suppose I might be one of them. Envy is an ugly beast that consumes your self-worth—the cause of Emperor Aong's bitter relationship with General Lu Bu." Man Ki let out a stifled laugh.

Hee Chul patted Man Ki's back consolingly before getting up, heading toward the window. He then gazed at trees that gave birth to bountiful fruits.

"Having children allows us to pass down our history. Allows us to be remembered. Allows us to change things beyond the future…" Hee Chul looked dark and grim. "However, that's not the only way. By being famous, those things are possible."

"Nature created us; we created history. And history can create us. Pretty good addition, don't you agree?" Man Ki turned it into a cycle.

"Quite." Hee Chul chuckled. "This world's a weird place. There are many mysteries to solve. Historians, though, aren't too concerned with the scientific nature part."

"Indeed. We aren't scientists." Man Ki stated the obvious.

"Traveling all over the world has broadened our horizons, Man Ki. I used to think that the world doesn't understand me. Now, I know that it was me who didn't understand the world. Just like I didn't understand Lady Dyreste back then, always thinking she was abusive for no reason." Hee Chul turned to Man Ki with a somber smile, signaling him to continue in his place.

"Turns out, she didn't like you because of your genetic make-up. She didn't want to risk having a child with low Attack. A very _closed-minded_ individual." Man Ki's tone was critical.

"She was also forced to be my girlfriend." Hee Chul added, lowering his eyes. "That didn't right her millions of wrongdoings. However, it allowed me to sympathize with her, it made her more…Pokemon."

"Lucky you, your culprit has rhyme and reason. Not everyone thinks logically." Man Ki's legs shut tight.

"I don't know how to cheer you up, Man Ki. I _tried_." Hee Chul sounded disappointed.

"It's okay. It is the effort that counts." Man Ki cheered, lightening up to ease his friend's worries.

"Thanks." Hee Chul suddenly had a thoughtful pose. "I wonder if, if everyone can compromise, will everything be better? I mean if a traditional and modern way of- It's just that love always seems adulterated and unappealing with genetics and race thrown in. Traditionally, high-class families prefer girls over boys because they can pass on their species while low-class families prefer boys in hopes of them marrying higher class girls. High-class boy marrying low-class girl is strictly forbidden because of species and genetics. The low-class Pokemon are always looked down as those with bad genes. With the invention of cross egg group marriage, you would expect Pokemon to change, and, and…ugh. I don't make much sense, did I?"

"Not well-structured, but you got the point across, for me at least. So, yeah. Slow down next time." Man Ki nodded hesitantly.

"I'm exhausted. Let's get ready to sleep, Man Ki."

Man Ki and Hee Chul eventually got on the bathroom-side and window-side bed respectively. When the lights were out, and darkness spread thin, the only thing left that prevented a peaceful sleep was worry.

"Hee Chul?"

"Hrrgh. Yes?"

"Sorry, but can you go see that Meowstic girl by yourself. I-I-"

"Okay, don't you worry about it. I hold nothing against you. Let's sleep."

"Thank you very much. Yeah, sleep."

* * *

While Hee Chul left to record the audition, Man Ki stayed in the room. The latter tried to pass his time through many activities: reading, eating, sleeping. Unfortunately, he still felt lonely without his friend.

There was one point he considered going outside to give Hee Chul a surprise visit. Although, he decided against it in the end.

With nothing better to do, he got his laptop out and reviewed editing tricks. After thirty minutes, he took a break, bopping to songs unassociated with love from niche male singers.

A while later, Hee Chul returned with recording equipment.

"How was it?" Man Ki rushed over to help carry.

"Um, alright. There's a part I think we need to edit out though. Hahaha…" Hee Chul laughed nervously.

Apparently, Marieke invited Mees and Boez over to 'make the audition tape more magical.' The three agreed that they needed to do something eye-catching. The result was…

Man Ki played the video. From left to right, Boez, Marieke and Mees tapped their feet rhythmically for the first several seconds. The historians added drum beats to go alongside it.

"Marieke, Marieke. Marieke, Marieke…" The three chanted. Mees pointed at his sister profusely. Boez toyed with his ribbon stick. Marieke twirled her wand hypnotically. Man Ki made glittering stardust followed movements of the wand.

"Marieke for Total Skarmory Island! Marieke for Total Skarmory Island!" Marieke pointed the wand at the camera. Hee Chul chose magic swirls to be blasted out.

"Marieke, Marieke, Marieke, Marieke…" The three continued the brainwash chant. Man Ki reinforced by repeating the same beats.

"Marieke for Total Skarmory Island! Marieke for Total Skarmory Island!" Boez jumped around with the ribbon stick wildly.

After the two minutes mark, the three stopped and Boez stepped out.

"Please let Marieke enter your show! Don't let her suffer the same fate as this Legrandary detective. My wife… S-she…" Boez sobbed, wiping his tears.

"Boez, please, please don't be pathetic. Get a hold of yourself." Mees didn't like where this was going.

"…Fine." Boez inhaled the snot back through his nose. "Baby, one more chance. Three, two, one…" Man Ki integrated the countdown with cymbal beats.

"Boom!" Boez revolved his butt shamelessly. Needless to say, this part got replaced with an encore after Man Ki vomited.

* * *

A day later…

Just before Man Ki and Hee Chul departed by boat, Marieke came to see them off.

"Bye, guys. Have a safe trip!" Marieke waved.

"Bye. You stay safe too." Hee Chul responded. Man Ki stood still, baffled and surprised.

The boat soon left the dock, and Marieke's figure faded in the distance.

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Man Ki folded his arms.

"You still think she's a bad Pokemon, don't you?" Hee Chul held his chin, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah… She left a pretty bad first impression." Man Ki averted his eyes.

"Some Pokemon are just like that. You need to get to really know them first before you see the good in them." Hee Chul turned toward the shrinking island.

"I suppose." Man Ki loosened his facial muscles.

The globetrotters would continue to expand their horizons, touring places with historical value, meeting Pokemon from different cultures…because they knew this lifestyle wouldn't last.

* * *

"Magiiiicaaaalll! Skarmory accepted my application!" Marieke jumped in joy.

"Good, good! Now, I've the room for myself." Mees celebrated as well.

"Wait… Is that the reason why you helped me?" Marieke glared at Mees, who whistled innocently. "Ugh. Whatever. Just don't mess with my stuff."

After cycle of days gone by without anything out of the ordinary, _Future_ arrived.

Marieke hurriedly packed her things as she forgot to do it yesterday night.

"Where is my magic kit? Where is my secondary magic kit? Where is my top hat? Why can't I find anything?!" Marieke scratched her head. Mees sighed as he was forced to help.

With limited space in her white and blue stripes suitcase, Marieke faced a dilemma. Leave room for her clogs or tertiary magic kit? She picked the latter.

"Bye Mees, bye Mom, bye Dad!" Marieke stormed out, not bothering to close the front door.

"Good luck and stay safe-" Mr. Meowstic's mouth was left unclosed. "There she goes… Our _wonderful daughter_." He seemed proud unconditionally.

"Are you sure she'll be alright? Will she make friends? Will others accept her? I can't help but worry." Ms. Meowstic looked anxious.

"I think…it's about time she sees the outside world. We can't keep her cooped up on this island forever. I doubt she'll be happy working windmills for little pay like me. She needs to learn to chase her dream." Mr. Meowstic tried to reassure not only his wife but himself.

"You're probably right. If she fails, which I hope not, all we can do is help her get back on her feet. She's about to be…a grown woman, isn't she?" Ms. Meowstic felt bittersweet.

"Yep, let's continue to be good parents for her." Mr. Meowstic nodded firmly.

* * *

Dragging her suitcase all the way to the dock with an awkward gait, Marieke approached the Lapras blithely. "Let's go, Lapras!"

"Girl, for real?! Didn't the show tell you that you don't need anything?" Lapras felt irritation flowing from her back.

"But, I need all of my magic equipment."

"I'm not some baggage girl paid to carry your luggage."

"I neeeeeed my magic kits! How else I'm supposed to impress others?"

"Please just-"

"Just, come on! Carry my suitcase. Pleaseeeeee!" Marieke threw a tantrum.

"Ugh. _What a brat_." Lapras muttered, reluctantly agreeing in the end.

* * *

Two literature questions for rereading value:

1\. How does this episode explore the theme of envy?

2\. Boez has been asked to solve _The Mystery of Cycles._ Struggling, he decided to hire you to help (basically, do everything for him). Give him some counsel. (Hint: Be Creative! Boez will just about buy any reasoning.)

Don't take them too seriously. They are for those who want to deepen their understanding or adopt my writing style. You can send an essay through PM to impress me if you want, but it won't be graded. Also, if you want any discussion about my stories or Nintendo games, you can also send me a PM. Don't be impatient though.

Moving on, since no one requested any specific extra segment, I chose one myself.

* * *

 **Extra Segment: End of History, Beginning of Us**

Nature granted one Leppa tree fruitful growth into a giant community of flowers. Normally, anthers produced pollen, which would be dispersed to fertilize egg cells. However, one pistil viewed this normality as abnormality; it was obsessed with innocence and youth. Desired to create history for itself, it stalked a young bud.

One day, the branch snapped off. The pistil was given an opportunity to do the deed. The bud was cornered, defenseless.

Grip! Pinch! Slash!

Fortunately, the gardener came to the rescue.

A traumatized ten years old Mankey curled into a ball inside a police station. He was covered in bandages and blanket. In a nearby soundproof room, a furious Primeape vented to a Scizor policewoman. He used strong language, demanding the pedophile to be punished as hard as possible.

After Scizor appeased Primeape's anger, ensuring his son's safety in the future, the two came out. Primeape froze once he saw Mankey's condition.

The child's broken orange irises, shattered sclerae, and columns of tears had erased his sheen of optimism. The blackened pupil allowed reality to penetrate in, crushing the very fabric of his soul.

The father's volcanic veins in his forehead cooled down as reality crushed the essence of his mind. No matter how many fits of anger he threw or how harsh the pedophile's sentence would be, history remained irreversible.

His very own child was nearly raped.

"Everything will be okay." Scizor reached her pincer out, trying to console the child. Unfortunately, her way of commiserating wasn't well thought out and she ended up scaring the child even more. Primeape gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry, that's not um, sensitive of me. I thought that since I saved- Okay, I'll leave." Scizor bowed apologetically before leaving father and son alone.

Primeape sat next to him, caressing his back softly. "Man Ki… I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry. As you know, Mom passed away, and Dad just doesn't like the idea of hiring housekeepers. It's all my fault. I hope you can forgive me someday."

Man Ki didn't respond.

"Er, ummm, agh." Primeape racked his brain. "You did well, calling Dad when you saw a suspicious stranger. If you're one second- Damnit, what am I saying?!" Primeape hit his head. "S-sorry. I should think more before I speak. How about…we move, to a far, far away place?"

Man Ki blinked a couple of times.

"Crystalian women are pretty aggressive. Maybe, we should move to Artern instead, if you want." Primeape rubbed his head.

Man Ki pondered for a long while. Eventually, he nodded.

* * *

Man Ki enrolled in a boys-only school in Artern. He rarely talked or engaged in activities. Thus, his classmates only knew him as a very reserved boy with insanely good memory. Lack of familiarity formed rumors, which ended up pushing Man Ki away even more.

One unusual day, Man Ki ambled back home since Primeape couldn't pick him up due to an urgent appointment. Snout partially covered underneath his sweater, earphones blocked out undesirable noises, he didn't plan on getting distracted.

However, he didn't account for his glasses magnifying eight muscular Hitmonchan, all tattooed and towering, pushing a short and frail Hitmonchan inside an alleyway. Removing his earphones, he eavesdropped secretly from a considerable distance.

"You think you're so much better than us, little shit?!" The biggest Hitmonchan pinned the smallest Hitmonchan against the wall, making him yelped.

"Ways to go, mega bro!"

"Say that ta Hee Chul's puuunnnny 'ace again!"

"What a loser."

"Yahaha…"

"No." Hee Chul uttered with condescending eyes. " _But, I think you do_."

"No and what? Can't hear his sissy voice."

"Damn you and those eyes! Tell you what, little shit. You're a stain that should be scrubbed from this world. Pokemon like you are the cause of extinction. You dirty our father's badass muscles. Carve my every word down that pansy brain of yours, got it?!" Hitmonchan pressed Hee Chul's forehead cruelly with his fist.

"Who want eggs from him anyways? They're not beef quality. Everybody knows that real men eat beef with raw eggs."

"Ta hell wit' Hee Chul, let's 'rab bitches and booze."

"Yeah, I want some of those cone-cute-byes."

"Yahaha…"

"G-got it." Hee Chul submitted to oppression. Satisfied, Hitmonchan sneered before he left with the others.

Man Ki came out of a general store and approached the weeping Hitmonchan slowly.

"You okay?" Man Ki asked softly.

"Why do you care?" Hee Chul eyed Man Ki distrustfully.

"Because I…am just like you. Hey…want to hear a story?" Man Ki thought of a creative idea to bandage the devastated boy's feelings.

"Um, okay. Hope it's not boring or pointless." Hee Chul's eyes showed really low expectations.

Man Ki inhaled deeply before he began. "Once upon a time, there was a king who was very talented. Whether it be politics, martial arts or leadership, he possessed it all. Because he was a very upright Pokemon, the corrupted ministers conspired to dethrone him. They attacked his biggest 'flaw'—lack of an heir. The king fought tirelessly against the ministers and eventually succeeded in defeating all of them. In the end, he overhauled the entire political system, placing skill above birth. The qualified can apply for any position, including the king. You might know him as King Chalavy of Lesteel, the predecessor of King Steelixyte."

Hee Chul barely blinked throughout the story. "Wow… Where did you learn this from?"

"Oh, history."

"Interesting… Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Can you…" Hee Chul slowly got up.

"Huh?" Man Ki's eyes soon met Hee Chul's in the same level.

"…be my _friend_?" Hee Chul sounded embarrassed.

"Eh?" Man Ki's emotion gradually adjusted from surprise into elation. "Uh, yeah."

"Nice to be your friend! My name is Hee Chul."

"Mine is Man Ki, nice to meet you too."

That day, two buds decided to expand their roots underground to the best of their ability instead of blooming like everyone else.

* * *

I have hinted at the next special episode. If you read carefully, you'll know the three candidates, all male. The least obvious is the answer. The episode is very long and will include a new song created by me. Hope you look forward to it.

Something unrelated here. I'm addicted to Dragalia Lost recently. If you play it as well and want to add me as your friend, check my profile for the code. I got my heavily-invested Lily as a helper. First come, first serve. There's limited space.

Thank you for reading!


	3. ATSI Bisharp

Bonjour! My name is Raredra zee shiny Kingdra, I hail from zee Kalos region. Monsieur Bronzern has captured and made moi into his chef. He has ordered moi to serve zis cardboard steak pour vous viewers. It takes days to digest, so eat it slowly s'il vous plaît!

* * *

 **Bisharp's Special Episode: Weakness that Never Waits, Trial that Never Ends**

Tick-tock, tick-tock…

Bisharp stared at his watch with anticipation. Soon, the minute hand would reunite with the hour hand, pointing up to XII together. The old-fashioned guy fancied perceiving it as cross-species love between two Pokemon, which made him feel embarrassed innately at times.

He sat waiting inside Ganchor Port, best known internationally as the harbor of delays. Fortunately, it usually only affected Artern ships as other countries followed different punctuality and schedule standards.

Feeling too tense and excited to sit still, he gained the attention of a nearby newspaper-reading mouse calmly and courteously. "Excuse me, Rafi, it's nearly time for Jupy to arrive now. We should wait for her by the dock."

"Okay, wait a sec." Rafi the Dedenne picked up her blue shoulder bag, and then she returned the free newspaper to its rack.

After the show ended, the two found out that they lived pretty close and met up like Jupy wanted. They were not necessarily great friends, yet they shared common grounds.

"Hey, Bish-Baron… The news said that Meowrendezvous donated to charity recently. Do you think Meowth really means it, or is it just a business move?" Rafi glared at a Meowrendezvous store packed with customers.

"Hmm… I can't say for sure." Baron paused to think. "It may be a mixture of both. Regardless, I think it's a bit unwise to judge in the short term and cynical to turn down any efforts that aren't philanthropic."

"I guess you're right. I'm just a bit used to virtue-signaling, you know?" Rafi told, averting her eyes a little.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. We all get caught in the moment, it happens to the best of us. As someone who was _forced_ to take a more hands-on approach, I have come to realize that there's always more than I know." Baron brooded for a brief moment.

"Look, that must be her ship!" Rafi pointed immediately once she saw it. Baron raised his neck and smiled.

Coming closer every second was a ship with a flag detailing three lakes surrounding a shadowy medieval castle. The Mainlands flags were all designed with geography and landmarks in mind, as well as Legendary Pokemon by implication.

The bell rang. "Passengers from Evoncel have arrived. Departures will be made at 13:00."

Pokemon of all shapes and sizes exited. Baron stood on his tip-toes, glancing around.

"Err, Baron, can you lift me up? We can find her easier that way." Rafi sounded uncomfortable.

"Indeed, good thinking." Baron held Rafi high.

"Um, oh there she is. Hey, Jupy! We're hereeee!" Rafi waved.

"Rafi, Barry!" Jupy the Jumpluff floated over ecstatically. Baron chuckled at his pet name, face heating up slightly.

"Uh, please place me down." Rafi requested awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry." Baron placed her down gently.

Soon, Jupy hugged Baron, fearless of his ribcage.

"Careful there, you might get hurt!" Baron pushed her back a little.

"Don't worry, I know Barry won't hurt me. Besides, I'm not that soft. Please let me feel your body warmth. It gives me _energy_." Jupy pleaded, making her eyes big, cute and irresistible to him.

"Okay, you're probably right. I won't hurt you." Baron seemed resolved.

The minute hand touched the hour hand; the two relished the moment after being separated for a month.

"You irresponsible couple; you two are blocking the passengers' way!" Rafi scolded.

"Oopsie, sorry for being such an airhead." Jupy apologized, moving away alongside Baron.

"No, no, it's not your fault. If it's anyone, it's me for being irresponsible. I should control myself a bit better." Baron took the blame.

"Aww." Jupy looked touched. "Hey, let's take a selfie! The three of us." She pulled out a phone from her pink purse. It was brand-new and accessible for grass types, allowing them to utilize solar energy to input commands by drawing lines simply through touching the screen.

"Fine, I will do as you want." Rafi did it only for her friend.

Baron crouched down. Jupy sat on his left shoulder. Rafi stood straight on his right side.

"Say cheese!" Jupy encouraged.

Snap!

"Let's have a look!" Jupy checked, and the other two came closer. The former had the most natural smile while the other two, well, looked quite nervous or tense. Seemingly, Rafi had objections but didn't say anything.

Afterwards, the three entered the food court for lunch as Rafi the Dedenne suggested—probably due to free fresh water.

Jupy ordered sweet curry rice, salivating a little as sweet peas and Bulbasaur meat plopped onto the rice.

Baron selected beef noodles, seasoning the dish himself with spices and salt.

Rafi got a small plate of rice and vegetables with a side berry salad dish.

They sat down together, ready to eat. However, Jumpluff requested to take a picture of the dishes before posting it on social media with the caption "Don't they look delicious?"

"Uh, Jumpluff, I don't think these plain stuff are what you should be bragging about." Rafi raised her eye.

"I know, my social media friends only share extremely good looking food, healthy stuff or masterpieces they make themselves, but…" Jupy frowned. "I just want them to know me as _me_ better, you know? I don't want them to just be Pokemon who share similar interests anymore, but actually those that understand me and accept me even though I'm not special and lack any amazing talent."

Baron dropped down his eating utensils abruptly. "Jupy, why are you like this? Don't tell me… It is because of my parents, isn't it? I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"No, Barry did nothing wrong! If anything, you are the few that understand and accept me. It's just that I'm a bit nervous to meet your parents. I don't know if I can convince them to accept me the way I am. Still, I must prove myself so that we can stay together." Jupy tried to look determined.

"They _will_ , if they won't, I also won't let them control my life anymore. Jupy, don't worry about that. J-just leave it to me. Smile like you used to and revel in the time we get to spend together." Baron assured, curving his lips.

"Thank you, Barry. You care about me so much, I really love you." Jupy normalized her face and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

The three took a trip to Royale Carnival, the land of fun and games. The longer they spent time together, the more it was hammered down that Rafi was the third wheel. She couldn't help but feel invisible at times. Regardless, she pressed on. This was no time to be self-centered.

In a gift store…

"Barry, isn't this Flygon plushie a cutie?"

"Agreed, provided if it isn't Lucario's pet."

"Oh yeah, rawr, rawr, I'm gonna bite all the Crazy Crawdaunt members!"

"Hahaha… Let's put it back."

Playing a sharpshooting game…

"Wow, Barry is so amazing. I can't even get half your score."

"Let me help, hold it like this, aim it like this."

"Thanks!"

After watching a circus show…

"Oh booooy, the show's wild! How is it possible that Walrein jump through that tiny fire ring?"

"He's well-trained all right."

"That Dewgong is also good at juggling balls."

"Seven at the same time is certainly spectacular."

Reminded that one of Gevui's talent was juggling balls, Rafi suddenly stopped walking.

"Are you okay, Rafi? Are you not having fun?" Jupy asked with concern.

"N-no, it's nothing. Hey, it's getting late." Rafi pointed toward the sunset. "Let's eat dinner at a mall, how about that?"

"Sounds reaaaally good to me." Jupy got easily excited.

"Which mall? Have any place in mind yet?" Baron asked the fundamental question.

"Um, Day & Night got a pretty clean corporate record. Maybe, we should go there." Rafi made it quite clear that she's not forcing them.

"Okey-dokey."

"Why not?"

* * *

On their way to Picky Licky, Rafi the Dedenne stopped and redirected everyone's attention to a mall TV. Shockingly, Gevui the Grovyle was being interviewed by a female Sliggoo. He wore an aqua pearl jacket, styling jagged lightning bolt leaf hair. A piano located behind them.

"Here next to me is the new on-the-rise idol, Gevui! He has competed in a gameshow called Total Skarmory Island and released a hit single 'Battery Girl'." Sliggoo peeked at her script. "First question, what do you think contributes the most to your success? Is it your pre-established popularity in TSI?"

"Honestly, I think it's my handsome face. But yeah, everything else probably helps a teensy-tiny bit." Gevui answered with a straight face. Baron shook his head in disapproval.

"Next question, what is your game plan for Season 2?" Sliggoo's eyes lightened when she mentioned the show.

"Heh, they better get ready for my improved tricks and sharper wits." Gevui kept it vague.

The subsequent questions had nothing particularly noteworthy. When the interview was nearly over, Gevui prepared a special performance for his fans.

"Electrifying End is actually the first song I've created. However, I don't think the time's right until I've debuted. It was made for a particular former _friend_. I hope my fans will enjoy it the same nonetheless." Gevui took a deep breath before starting. Rafi watched with anticipation.

"I still remember the start like a vivid daydream, in the afternoon, under the tree's _shade_." Gevui's voice was soft, his eyes were melancholic.

"You're a little mouse, exiting a grand city of _bright_ batteries…" Rafi laughed at this part. "…carrying justice _thrice_ your size to end the darkness of a dense forest."

"The start of our journey must be when I share some forest food with you." The piano played notes out like a drizzle.

"We get closer as I do more good, tripling my own namesake as leader, role model and… _friend_." The slow musical notes sped ahead the slower lyrics slightly during this part.

"I still remember the end. Good-bye." Gevui followed the 'good-byes' with two firm presses. Additionally, the sustain pedal conveyed a subtle meaning across.

"I look out to the greens and listen to my heart, following the law of the forest." He played and sang with increasing velocity.

"I don't get the rules of the city one bit." He let go of the soft pedal.

"I still remember the end. Good-bye." Rafi's eyes were a bit watery.

"Swinging from _vine to vine_ , that's what _I_ do, hoo-hoo." Jupy placed a consoling hand on Rafi.

"Shocking shame into _someone_ , that's what _you_ do, yeah-yeah." Rafi seemed grateful as she wiped her eyes dry.

"I couldn't accept the blade laced with poison and cut my own vines down." Baron looked deep in thought.

" _Good-bye._ " This one felt more impactful, whether it was intentional or not.

"Woo-woo, woo-woo, oh-oh." Gevui continued with an instrumental part.

"I remember both the start and end." His fingers bolted across the piano.

"They both don't cause me pain, not anyyyymore." The presses were more forceful.

"Our parting has woken me up from my daydream." The music was louder.

"I will continue to be me." Gevui's tone became animated.

"You continue to be you. Don't change, you're already good enough as it is." Dedenne smiled from the tone shift.

Gevui let go of the sustain pedal. "Good…bye."

"Rafi, are you alright? It hurts, doesn't it? You can cry, it's alright."

"No, thank you. I'm not sad, not _anymore_."

Shockingly, Electrifying End didn't kill the mood. Somehow, it erased unease inside Rafi's heart and allowed her to be livelier than she had ever been that day. She felt as if she was no longer invisible.

After everyone finished their meal, Rafi parted from the couple, eager to perform more acts of 'justice' with her blog.

* * *

"Wooowww, this hotel is beautiful." Jupy looked amazed as she viewed the hotel's interior.

Corals lined up near the entrance…

Selfie-taking fanatics crowded around the giant clam flowerbed…

A colossal waterway connected to the hotel's deep undersea levels…

Polished pink granite floor possessed both style and suitability; the cold stone had low porosity, making it suitable for dealing with the continent's hot climate and water.

The gray granite walls were decorated with shapes of water Pokemon and paintings of underwater places.

"Welcome to Clamperla Grande, the hotel that ties the land to the sea." A Barbaracle bellhop greeted.

Clamperla Grande was one of Artern's top hotels, best known for exceptional water type accomodation. It also marked a turning point in history when water Pokemon migrated to the land in search of new dreams. Relationships between land and water Pokemon improved around that time thanks to the innovation of artificial meat.

Baron first checked with the bellhop whether Jupy's luggage had been delivered to the hotel from Ganchor Port safely. Meanwhile, the social media addict spent time taking pictures and posting them.

Eventually, they made their way to the receptionist counter, not before they took a selfie together by the flowerbed, of course.

"Ms. Jupy, correct? Um, there's a bit of a problem. You apparently reserved a water room. We thought you did it for someone. You can't breath underwater, can you?" A Cloyster receptionist elucidated the troublesome situation.

"Whaaat?! I-I, oh no, I'm such an idiot. It was an accident. Sorry, but is there anyway to change it?" Jupy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, Miss, the dry rooms are all full." Cloyster stated sympathetically.

"What now? Do I need to sleep on the floor or go somewhere else?" Jupy was on the brink of panic.

"Calm down, let's think through our options carefully." Baron used the voice of reason. "Receptionist, could we trade her room with someone else's? There must be water Pokemon that reserve dry rooms, correct?"

"Well, yes, if the opposite party agrees to the terms." Cloyster checked the computer for data. "Unfortunately, only a tiny percentage of water Pokemon did so."

"Thank you very much, we will return to discuss further developments. Let's go, Jupy." Baron beckoned, heading to the elevator connecting to dry upper floors.

"Barry, sorry for causing you trouble. I'm nothing but a _burden_." Jupy looked down.

"No, don't say that. It is only a minor accident that can be solved." Baron didn't sound mad in the slightest. Jupy saw through his voice, which he used to conceal his stressed face. She couldn't help but be thankful and anxious at the same time.

Waiting by the elevator, they pleaded to every single passerby water types.

"Man, I'm too tired to move my belongings." Slowbro slouched.

"We could ask the bellhop for you." Baron offered.

"I don't want baggage boys to touch my stuff."

"Excuse me-" Baron called for attention.

"Sorry." Prinplup declined tersely and left.

"Your problem, not mine." Poliwrath pushed Baron aside and spammed the close button so that he would be the only one inside the elevator.

Giving him a dirty look, Jupy took her phone out and recorded it. Poliwrath didn't seem to notice.

"Fella, you gotta bribe me with Toucannon Island frozen yogurt or else, I'm chillin' outta this."

"Take it as a harsh lesson, so that you won't repeat the same mistake again."

"I want to help, but… Okay, I'm just selfish."

"You see… My ex-girlfriend is waiting to kill me in the lower levels."

"Sorry, I lost my key."

"The decision isn't mine alone, sadly. My kids and spouse won't have it any other way."

The more they failed, the less chances they had. It was already 10 pm and barely anyone passed by. Cloyster gave them a pitiful look. She decided that after the next attempt, she would give them a refund.

"Barry, it's okay, you should go home now, I'll survive." Jupy looked completely hopeless.

"Give me one more chance. There must be someone who empathizes with your plight." Baron clung to his fragile faith in Pokemonity.

Instead of someone going up, this time, a certain rude Pokemon went down.

Poliwrath exited and pushed Baron away unnecessarily. "Outta my way."

"Don't do that to him again, you jerk! Or else, I'll post this on social media!" Jupy boiled.

"You dare threaten me, you little bitch?! Do you know who the hell I am?!" Poliwrath charged his icy fist, making Jupy covering her eyes in fear. Bisharp prepared to intercept the attack. However, it wouldn't be needed.

"Please refrain from such behavior, fellow guest." Starmie, as known as the one who lost its key, appeared and slammed Poliwrath against the wall with Psychic.

"W-who the hell are y-you?" Poliwrath's voice trembled in fear.

"Just a guest who couldn't stand to do nothing to help those in need. Now, scram!" Starmie made it clear before releasing Poliwrath, who immediately fled without looking back.

It then approached the speechless couple with a beaming glow, showing its lost key. "Tada! I found it now. In hindsight, I should make it clear that I actually would like to help you two. I just don't want to say it in case you know, I've to sleep on the floor. Sorry for that." Starmie seemed sheepish.

Baron shook his head and hands. "No, no! There's absolutely no need for you to apologize. We should be the ones since we doubted your integrity."

"Totally! I would give my key right away and help you search for yours." Jupy reinforced.

"Really? That's kind of you two." Starmie gleamed.

The couple felt even more indebted once they realized Starmie's room was VIP. The generous Pokemon didn't charge them extra, making them feel hesitant to accept the trade at first until they heard his reasoning.

"You see… I actually intended to reserve a normal room at first. Somehow, I messed up somewhere and got a VIP one instead. Honestly, I'm not the one to indulge in luxury much, so it makes me happier to give it to someone that would enjoy it more."

"Wow, you're sooo relatable." Jupy sounded surprised.

"We're more grateful than words could express." Baron bowed and Starmie returned.

After wishing the very best for each other, Starmie descended as the couple ascended. Angels didn't need to live high in the sky, Baron thought.

"Sorry for getting into trouble again, Barry." Jupy suddenly apologized.

"You did nothing wrong, you're just trying to protect me. I actually should thank you instead." Baron assured.

"Yes, but I made things worse." Jupy pressed her cotton puff hand against her forehead.

"Yet, there's no need for you to fear failure. I hold no such expectation against you. This isn't a working relationship, rather a _loving_ relationship after all." Baron gazed deep into her eyes, once she slowly reciprocated, he grinned.

Hand in hand, they exited the elevator that reached its destination ages ago. Baron brought Jupy to her room and the two shared a kiss inside.

The two clock hands reunited again; what felt like an eternity passed by in a minute.

"I have to go now." Baron checked his watch and his right arm sank instantly. "You don't need anything else right?"

"No, I'll sleep and then I'll wake up, and then s-surely I can find the breakfast place on my own." Jupy tried to sound reassuring.

"If you need any help, don't panic and just ask the receptionist, okay? Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock a.m. Love you." Baron waved single-handedly.

"Luv you too, Barry." Jupy waved with both hands.

Baron closed the door sluggishly with a sigh before marching out of the hotel. Along the way, he looked down at the hard graining granite floor. It served as a reminder that he wasn't allowed to fall. He felt relieved that Jupy could float, yet he couldn't help but pity himself as the one who walked on the ground while getting his head bent toward the sky.

Buzz!

Baron delved inside his black bag to check his phone. Apparently, Jupy uploaded some pictures she took into the TSI contestants social group. Baron beamed as he scrolled through them. The following images were captioned:

Ganchor Port: "Hooray! I'm happy to reunite with these two."

Royale Carnival Circus: "OMG! Such talent, much wow."

Clam Flowerbed: "I feel so safe. Thank you, Barry…"

"Thank you, Jupy…" Baron held the phone close to his chest.

* * *

Fences and barbed wires barricaded the whole area…

Archer towers stationed in four corners…

The descendant of blades passed through the grand metallic gate of a historic mansion akin to a castle.

Walking across the massive front garden that was once a torture site…

A special type of clay fortified the mansion's base and metallic structure. Looking up, the roofs were designed to replicate Bisharp's helmet and shoulder pads.

If he only lived here for nineteen years and turned out like this, it was terrifying to imagine…a longer period of time.

Once he made his first step inside, a female Gothitelle servant bowed coldly before notifying that his father had summoned him to the trophy room.

Nodding solemnly, Baron proceeded obediently. He recalled the fear challenge and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

Baron knocked the door and inhaled.

"You may come in." If Mr. Bisharp was angry, he did a good job hiding it.

The door creaked open before getting closed weakly. Baron bowed courteously. "Why am I needed, Father?"

Splash!

Instead of greeting his son first, Mr. Bisharp started the conversation by water slapping him. Baron took it submissively.

"Y-you, you!" Mr. Bisharp pointed to his son twitchingly. "How dare you meet that lowly baseborn in secret? Do you want to end our family's _legacy_? You want to throw everything away to spite us that much, don't you?!"

Baron didn't reply, neither did he show any signs of guilt.

"Did you know what it took me to marry your mother, to be given our family name that you easily obtain since birth, you ingrate?!" Mr. Bisharp slammed the table.

"I didn't ask for it." Baron opened his sealed lips.

"What did you just say?" Mr. Bisharp widened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I didn't ask to be controlled, to be forced to pursue vacuous accomplishments, to live as a mere tool to pass down our family legacy!" Baron shouted audaciously.

Slap!

Baron held his cheek, suppressing his tears.

"Shut that filthy mouth, you trash! After all the things we've done for you, this is how you repay us? Only if I didn't become infertile so soon, you wouldn't be kept this long. Disappear from my sight." Mr. Bisharp flicked his hand.

Baron left, clenching his fists. He drifted to his room and spent the entire night completing royal school homework he neglected to spend time with Jupy. At times, he allowed drops of water to roll down his face, dreading endlessly. Pushed to the limit, he collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning, Gothitelle woke Baron up for breakfast. He groggily struggled through his morning routine and finished his toast before slumping into another slumber. Once he woke up again, it was already 10:45.

"Oh no!" Baron hastily packed his things and rushed outside.

Baron reached the hotel fifteen minutes late, finding Jupy playing with her phone near the flowerbed.

"Jupy, I'm so sorry for being late." Baron sounded upset, panting and putting hands on his knees.

Jupy raised her eye. "Barry, are you okay?! What's the hurry? Is this 11 am already? Oh, it is."

It was then that Baron realized he was a fool for taking it too seriously. The carefree countenance on her face was endearing, enough to put a sizable smile on his face.

They soon departed for Mt. Scorch, planning to tour the flower fields. Baron and Jupy were carried by Staraptor and Fearow respectively.

"Holy-moly, this is insaaane!" Jupy felt the wakeful winds colliding with her face.

"Quite the ride, isn't it? These professionals know wind manipulation tricks. Even in the rare chance that you fall, they can catch you." Baron told in approval.

"Nice! Then, I guess I can look down. Oh no, I'm scared, I'm scared!" Jupy shouted jokingly. Baron chortled.

Jupy spread her arms out and flapped. "Wow, is this what it likes to have wings? Try it, Barry. It's coooool!"

Baron seemed reluctant at first. His brain told him that the simulation would be partially realistic at best. He did follow through, only to find himself looking ridiculous in the process.

"How is it?" Jupy asked curiously.

"Um, great." Baron avoided eye contact. Jupy didn't think much of it.

Once they landed, it was already lunchtime. Famously, one village restaurant earned a Licky Star, signifying that a detour was worthwhile. The queue stretched endlessly though. Fortunately, preparedness was one of Baron's virtue. He obviously would have-

"Damn it! I forgot to make a reservation." Baron gripped his head.

"Noooo, I guess we gotta eat at this cheap ol' place I saw on my friend's timeline now." Jupy sounded a bit dramatic.

"Jupy, I'm sorry. I-" Baron got his mouth covered by Jupy's hand, smelling her exotic perfumed hand cream. It was…soothing.

"Stop being so harsh on yourself, Barry, and just _close your eyes_. Let me bring you to that place." Jupy eased, grabbing his arm.

Baron did as instructed, putting his faith in her. Surely, she planned a surprise for him. Perhaps, the restaurant she spoke of was decent.

Even without the sense of sight, Baron had great awareness of his-

"Ompf, my apologies." Baron bumped into someone. Jupy bowed her head apologetically.

Very soon, Baron heard Jupy whispering. Was the restaurant extremely close? He could've sworn there were no nearby restaurants, except Grows on the Rock itself.

Hearing sounds of slicing and sizzling, Baron was filled with anticipation. Jupy soon guided him to his seat and helped him sit down.

"Okay, you can open them now." Jupy seemed excited to see his reaction.

Stone tables, stone chairs, the building had similar architecture to normal village homes.

Paintings of the village restoration after the war above each wallside table…

No air conditioners, only fans that shook their heads to the chefs' fiery beats.

A Graveler waiter placed down menus. If the flower growing out of a rock on the cover wasn't obvious enough, the name was explicitly stated also.

"Surprise! It's created since that ancient war and the price's low as dirt to help poor Pokemon. What else can it be other than GotR?" Indeed, Jupy. However, if you wanted Baron to be surprised, consider giving out less clues next time. He definitely guessed it correctly considering his logical and linguistic-

"Jupy, I can't believe you reserved it! I could've never guessed. You're amazing. I'm so proud of you." Baron expressed disbelief. (Underperforming Bisharp, you make me look bad. I expected more from you…)

"Gee thanks, you're making me blush. I just wanted to do a little something for you after all the things you've done for me yesterday." Jupy rubbed her hands together, swaying side to side.

"That's very…thoughtful of you. I'm touched." Baron felt a sensation that kept his mouth agape with hope.

The couple enjoyed sharing many dishes, whether it be char-grilled Blastoise, spicy pan-fried Vulpix or Oddish on a Plate. Jupy took photos of their food, posting one in particular to poke fun against a certain fellow contestant.

"R u playing dead, Oddish?" Jupy typed.

"Duh, RU is obviously playing dead. She's my spiritual cousin." Oddish replied, spreading laughter all over the world.

Regardless, no main dish came close to beating the restaurant's dessert specialty—a rock with many layers:

The outermost chocolate crust was laden with Shuca Berries, growing out of the crack on top. The sweetness and toughness of both ingredients allowed for satisfying crunches. Not to mention the fragrant smell, working up appetite for deeper layers.

The second layer was made out of succulent bread, dripped with syrup and bitter Passho Berry sauce to establish the harmony of health and indulgence.

The innermost layer took shape as a giant ball of multi-flavored ice cream. There was something for everyone.

"Oh my gosh, it's so, so delicious!"

"It looks sturdy, but tastes exquisite. No wonder why the restaurant got a Licky Star."

Done with the food and bills, the two traveled to the flower fields like they planned.

A Growlithe ran up and slid down a slope, chasing a Vulpix…

Many Pokemon relaxed in the gazebo, reading and eating frozen yogurt.

Fire types tended berry plants, wearing heat insulation equipment. A few children asked for berries and they gave a handsome amount away for free.

Snap! Having enough pictures of the flower fields, Jupy relocated to Mt. Scorch Peak. Baron felt the sightseeing here ended too soon, but still followed her.

Baron and Jupy stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking Tallruin Forest—bandits' infamous hideout. The former seemingly fixed his eyes on the clouds.

"Barry, yoo-hoo, are you still here?" Jupy waved her left hand in front of him.

"Y-yes." Baron blinked. "I was just thinking about my parents, trying to see if there's a way I can persuade them to approve our relationship."

"Ooh, lemme help then! I promised I would convince your parents, didn't I?" Jupy seemed driven.

"Yes, I'm aware. However, I fear the task is tougher than we initially thought." Baron seemed doubtful.

"Barry…" Jupy held both of his hands. "Say it together with me. I got my friends…"

Although slightly confused, Baron went along with it. "I got my friends."

"My parents will listen no matter what. I control my life." Jupy gazed deep into his eyes.

"My parents will l-listen no matter what. I c-control my life." Baron sounded less confident than he wished.

"We're freeeeeeeee!" Jupy screamed.

"We're freeeee!" Baron exhaled all the stress out.

"How is it? Feel much better?" Jupy questioned with bright, colorful eyes.

"Absolutely." Baron grinned.

 _Only if I could freeze time here and stay with you forever…_

* * *

The couple stood facing the front double door. Understandably, Jupy quivered. She did pass the archer towers and was about to be sniped by scrutiny after all.

"You're still okay?" Baron asked with concern.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine. No backsies now." Jupy swallowed her fear.

Braving inside the unforgiving mansion, the two stayed close for comfort.

"Young Master, your father is waiting in the dining hall." Gothitelle ignored Jupy completely.

"Thank you for the notice." Baron responded coldly. Jupy lowered her head as she passed the servant.

Along the way, Jupy's eyes stumbled across many outdated objects: rotary dial phones, fax machines, grandfather clocks and etc. She felt stuck in an alien planet.

The couple halted in front of the vintage double door, glancing at each other before nodding. Baron grabbed the left handlebar while Jupy took the right. Opening it simultaneously, they confronted Mr. Bisharp together.

The long dining table had many extra seats in case many guests were invited. Yet, the chairs were crafted for very specific species of Pokemon in mind. A scrupulous chandelier made sure to position itself perfectly symmetrical in the middle, especially under the presence of its leg-crossing Bisharp master.

"So, you finally bring her here." Mr. Bisharp glared at Jupy condescendingly before taking a sip of water and placing the glass down soundly. "Sit down, Bar-on's mother will arrive soon." He used the correct pronunciation.

Upon the mention of Ms. Bisharp, Jupy became petrified. Baron told her in advance that his mother was scarier than his father.

"Please sit down." Mr. Bisharp gestured with fake politeness.

"Let's sit down." Baron switched a throne next to his seat with a stone stool that put Jupy at eye level with them. She tried to maintain eye contact with Mr. Bisharp. However, the malicious intent deep inside made her more than uncomfortable.

"G-good evening." Jupy greeted. Even the most basic tasks seemed difficult.

"Good evening." Mr. Bisharp twirled his glass of water.

"Father, this is my girlfriend, Jupy. She might seem like an ordinary girl, however, her devotion to me is extraordinary. I hope that you two can come into terms." Baron introduced, trying to set up a strong impression.

"We shall see about this 'devotion' of hers." Mr. Bisharp smirked. Jupy found his expression repulsive.

The next several minutes was basically Mr. Bisharp bombarding Jupy with demanding questions. Grades, talents, social status, political knowledge and other similar stuff.

As expected, Jupy stuttered and paused a lot. Nevertheless, she tried her best and remained polite. Baron wished he could help, but knew his father would never allow it.

Eventually, the doors were flung opened, making way for a caped Bisharp woman who wore a black breastplate. The armor fitted her ribcage perfectly, and attached to it was a black tag with the golden acronym CARG. It stood for Chief of Artern's Royal Guard.

"Is that the _girl_?" Ms. Bisharp addressed her husband.

"Indeed, it's your turn to interview her now." Mr. Bisharp confirmed.

"Follow me, churl." Ms. Bisharp demanded with zero tolerance. Jupy glanced at Baron, who could only lower his head.

"I said, follow me!" Ms. Bisharp's manner of speech was extremely direct.

"Y-yes, sorry." Jupy submitted.

Ms. Bisharp led the terrified girl to the courtyard at the heart of the mansion. Jupy could hardly look at her straight in the eye.

"I'll make this simple and clear. You won't get even 1 P from us. _Get out_ of my son's life." Ms. Bisharp assumed callously.

"No!" Jupy rose up. "I love him for who he is, not because of anything else. _Unlike you two_."

"Hah! Laughable. You're implying that you know him better than us when we have lived with him for nineteen years compare to your measly weeks?" Ms. Bisharp dismissed, spreading her arms out.

"Yes." Jupy mustered the courage to stare at her.

Ms. Bisharp's face darkened. Suddenly, an aura of intimidation spread around her, making Jupy convulsed. "Listen here, you dispensable wench! I don't know what kind of manipulation tricks you hexed our son with, however! I won't allow a lowly baseborn like you to ruin the legacy of our family. If you truly love and understand him, get out of his life this instant. You'll only end up causing him agony in the long run."

Jumpluff wanted to argue, to retaliate, to freaking say something! So, why were her words all stuck in her throat?! Why was the air around her so suffocating? Was her love for Baron…really conquered by fear?

Tears rolled down her face as Ms. Bisharp walked past with a sneer.

* * *

Outside, in front of the entrance…

"You won't believe the insults Father has uttered against you. They are truly _unbearable_." Baron referred to both insults and his parents.

"Barry, I'm sorry. I couldn't convince them like I promised." Jupy sobbed.

"It's not your fault. My parents are simply obstinate." Baron caressed her back.

"I think I need…a rest." Jupy sniffled.

"Understood, take your much deserved rest today. I'll continue to explore my options." Baron escorted Jupy out. The two bid their unhappy farewells; the daylight memories did not resurface under the pitch black darkness.

* * *

The grandfather clock struck at midnight. A sorrowful chime invaded Baron's ears as he confronted his mother in the courtyard. Two similar oak trees faced each other, backing their respective Bisharp's ideal.

"Mother, why couldn't you be more considerate to her? Did you know how much effort she put in to be accepted? Is it truly impossible for you and Father to allow our bloodline to be diluted?" Baron glared inquisitively, shaking his hands up and down.

"You still reek of childish innocence, Baron. You will soon learn that this 'love' of yours will doom you." Ms. Bisharp parried his questions.

"Even then, can you seriously call your relationship with Father, love? I rather love naively than to not love at all." Baron countered.

"Our love is formed out of respect, boy." Ms. Bisharp patronized.

"That isn't the point! Have you ever felt devoid of affection, warmth and passion being born as a Briskblade? Do you ever once, desire freedom? To walk your own path, no matter the uncertainty?" Baron tried to evoke empathy.

Ms. Briskblade's lips contorted as her right hand clutched her tag. "Enough! Your words are winds. They're unreliable. To prove the flames of your conviction, engage in battle against me. If you win… You may do whatever you want."

"Understood." Baron looked extremely stressed. There wasn't even a gleam of hope in his eyes.

As a handicap, Gothitelle was ordered to deliver Baron the Briskblade family's heirloom. It was a sword made with Registeel's armor. Red dots were engraved onto the gray hilt in a hexagonal formation. Despite being used for at least a thousand years, it was still in top condition. This put hope into Baron's pessimistic mind.

"Make the first move." Ms. Briskblade stretched her hand out invitingly.

"Very well." Baron spread his legs out pointed his sword to the right before drawing a circle. He then snapped his legs closed and finally raised the sword to the sky, activating Sword Dance.

Ms. Briskblade chuckled with superiority. Snapping her fingers, eight swords appeared surrounding her. Sword Dance Deluxe was the Briskblade's family secret technique, refined from generation to generation. Each sword could be used offensively or expended to increase the user's attack sharply temporarily.

Baron cast Embargo, summoning dark chains to seal one sword in front of her. A shame it could only seal one object at a time. He then rushed in, enchanting the sword with dark energy.

Ms. Briskblade targeted Baron's legs with a horizontal slash, which the latter jumped to dodge. Immediately after, she performed dual overhead slash with two swords at the back. Baron bent his body backward and positioned the sword horizontally to block. Unfortunately, his mother expended the two swords immediately before utilizing her side swords to draw an X in between his blade ribs.

"Argh!" Baron retreated back to his tree.

"Only if you would allow me to teach you the way of the blades, you wouldn't need to master so many areas of expertise to compensate for it. Even that whiny baby Lucario would be no match for you." Ms. Briskblade shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't want to be some war machine like you! Can't you see the times have changed?" Baron walked sideways, scrutinizing for an opening.

"The _only thing_ that needs changing is you!" Ms. Briskblade replenished her weapons back to eight and cut through the embargoed sword with one of them. It was at this moment that Baron performed a powerful thrust.

Ms. Briskblade easily sidestepped away and rearranged her swords from defensive octagon formation to offensive wing. With one mighty flap, Baron was slapped away by four swords. He collided against his tree and fell down. Once he got up, eight swords pointed toward him in an asterisk trap formation.

One by one, they stormed. Baron clashed against the first one. Instead of pushing against it foolishly, he pivoted away and let the first sword hit the second. Afterwards, he chained the third with Embargo. Feeling a sharp object cutting through the air behind him, he was forced to make a split second decision: swing back to block or backflip off the tree?

The first option couldn't allow him to escape out of the trap. Therefore, he used the terrain to his advantage, earning a rare chance to strike his mother with Night Slash.

Snap!

Unexpectedly, Ms. Briskblade ripped out a branch from her tree to defend against the attack with unstoppable force before knocking her son away with Iron Head.

Even worse, the failed swords were expended and Ms. Briskblade commanded the rest to strike Baron all at once, successfully.

Yelling in pain, Baron dropped to his knees. As a finishing blow, Ms. Briskblade summoned one last sword and seized it with her very own hands to strike Baron with Night Slash. Flowers and grass scattered in the air as collateral damage.

Ms. Briskblade looked down at her fainted son. Rather than her usual cold, condescending eyes, they appeared…relatable.

"Even if you're born a girl, you would still be forbidden from marrying those with baseborn genes. Our bloodline must remain strong! For we are, the swords and shields of the royal family." Ms. Briskblade left those words to her unconscious son before ordering Gothitelle to bring him potions.

* * *

"Sorry Baron, I don't think we can be friends anymore." A Spinda averted his eyes.

 _Please don't go!_

"I can't enjoy our time together when your parents are constantly snooping." He pulled his ears.

Ding dong, ding dong...

"If it means I need to be exactly how your _horrible parents_ want…" He sounded frustrated.

Ding dong, ring rong...

"Then, will I still be the same Pokemon you befriended?" His question reverberated in Baron's mind.

Ting tong!

The grandfather clock woke Baron up in the morning. He breathed heavily for several seconds, gradually relieved that the nightmare was over.

After washing his face, he remembered that Jupy would return to Evoncel today. Notwithstanding that Jupy usually woke up late, Baron hurried out to her hotel.

Unfortunately, Ms. Briskblade was on a lookout by the front double door. Perhaps, he should have known better and jumped off a window…

"You may not take one step outside this place." Ms. Briskblade folded her arms, standing in his way.

"What right do you have to stop me? Just because I lost doesn't mean I have given up on her." Baron locked his adamant eyes onto her stubborn eyes.

"Oh, I have the _right_. I've every single right! If you disobey me, you'll be disowned." Ms. Briskblade sounded deadly serious, opening the door scoffingly. "Are you sure you can bear losing nineteen years of your life and everything you have earned and being _given_?"

The sun outside shone ever so bright. The fluffy clouds floated freely through the sky.

"How much has that wench given you?"

Adults in the distance greeted each other. Children played around like children.

"Can you and _her_ bear being cursed and scorned by the royal family?"

The refreshing expanse of land beyond the fences. To be able to breathe freely again…

Despite all of the things his eyes desired, his feet was frozen on the cold floor of the mansion. His eyes wept bitter tears as sweet things came at such steep prices. Worst of all, his heart questioned his love for her.

Ms. Briskblade placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you truly love her, let her go. Don't make her wait with false hope. She'll be happier with a man of equal status. Do not try to impede the inevitable. End your month-long relationship before it turns into a year. Don't make it more painful for yourself or others."

She whisked her cape away and left him alone with those words, fading down the dark corridor without any smiles of triumph. This was a lose-lose situation for everyone involved.

* * *

Baron sent Jupy a text message, telling her to meet with him at the mansion. He then slammed his phone against the table before covering his eyes.

11:59

Bisharp stared at his phone's digital clock, seemingly in a trance.

Approximately four hours had passed since he texted the message. Jupy kept reassuring him that she was coming, just a bit lost that's all. Baron, for some reason, didn't give her the directions or try to help. She found it to be unlike him, but didn't think too much of it.

Turning to his watch lifelessly, he waited until the clock hands reunited…only for the minute hand to flee once the grandfather clock chimed.

The void of negative feelings fed itself full, yet its greed could never be satisfied.

Eventually, Jupy arrived behind the gate. Baron trudged through the front garden, looking at her for possibly the last time. Her sunny smile and elated eyes made every step torturous.

Jupy shook the gate that stood between them excitedly. "Barry, can you believe it? I'm here, for youuuu!"

"Jupy…" Baron's eyes were watery.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jupy looked very concerned.

"Sorry, I don't think we can be together anymore." Baron averted his eyes.

"Oh, that? C'mon, Barry, you know that I'll return to Artern again asap." Jupy's misunderstood voice pained him.

"No, let me clarify. We can no longer be a couple. I can't afford to throw everything away for you. Neither should you change to be my parents' puppet. We're not meant to be together in the first place." Baron shook his head sorrowfully.

"Barry, how can you say that?! Together, there must be a way. Please. Don't give up easily like this." Jupy clung to the gate.

"I want to keep on trying, but I also don't to prolong the pain. It might take years, decades or _eternity even_ , can you accept that?" Baron's eyes begged for different answers.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I can!" Jupy shouted impulsively. Baron believed she didn't consider it carefully with regards to its full consequences.

"On the contrary, I can't. Farewell, Jupy, have a safe trip home." Baron turned back to the mansion.

"Barry, stop! Listen to me! Don't leave like this! Please, come back, my love! Wah…!" Jupy bawled.

Baron staggered back to the double door. He turned to give Jupy one last apologetic smile, bowing before shutting himself inside to cry all alone.

 _Only if I was stronger. I could have defeated Mother. Then, we could be together._

Night after night, Baron repeated these regretful words to himself before sleep. The only thing he accomplished was worsening the wound deep inside his heart.

One week had passed since the break-up. His life changed a lot, so did Jupy's. Firstly, they both left the TSI contestants' community. Baron, in particular, had to block Rafi from going on a ranting rampage against him. They skipped meals occasionally, going outside a lot less. Simply put, their physical and mental health deteriorated.

The grandfather clock chimed, announcing that lunch was ready. Baron had already skipped breakfast. It would be unwise to skip another meal. Heading toward the dining hall with the sole intention to avoid starvation, he contemplated about his life in the mansion. Mainly, what prevented him from stepping out that day.

Living as a Briskblade had many privileges: money, connections and power. He was basically set for life, if he didn't value things such as freedom.

It couldn't be any of those things though. He was more than capable of earning them without his family name. As a result, he came to the conclusion that he would lose everything.

It was the same vague answer he constantly fed himself to not die out of guilt. That, or he could always blame the royal family.

Although, was he really being selfish when both options would hurt him? This thought passed his mind a few times. (If you want an answer that satisfies you, learn to not skip breakfast, Baron.)

Entering the dining hall, he saw his father sat reading a newspaper with his usual glass of water. Sitting on the seat farthest from him, Baron ate his Miltank steak silently.

Suddenly, Mr. Briskblade spoke up without eye contact. "The fishing tournament will start in one week. The original host recently died after getting hospitalized for a month and a half. As you already know, Byungak will be the replacement host. I tried to get you early practice, but for an unprofessional host, that Skarmory got some backbone to _reject_ my offer. Regardless, head there anyways. He might be kinder to his contestant in person."

"Understood."

"Oh, and don't you dare skip anymore meals. It will lower your chances of winning." Mr. Briskblade cleared his throat at the end before sipping water.

"Understood."

When Baron packed his fishing gear, he reminisced of the times his younger self anticipated being away from home. Those moments often put a smile on his miserable face.

Heading toward the exit, he could feel his lonely shadow transforming into a Pawniard beside him. The two turned to each other knowingly, reflecting on the other side of themselves.

"I'm quite excited to leave home to fish. At home, my parents always nitpick my everything. Stand up straight, walk properly, all that inspire respect stuff." Pawniard looked down without bending his back.

"Indeed, rest assured though, you will soon be habituated to those behavioral conducts and they won't bother you anymore, Pawniard." Baron cheered.

"Sir, I prefer if you call me, Barry."

"Very well then, let's go, Barry."

* * *

After facing a delay thanks to the crew's food poisoning, Baron asked for a refund and rented a speedboat. With just a compass, a map and the sun in the sky, he arrived at Skarmory Island expeditiously.

As a pleasant surprise, Byungak the Skarmory and Esque the Furret welcomed him. They also dressed up for this special occasion.

Byungak wore a black scholar hat with a cylindrical crown—large enough to fit through his crest comfortably—and a wide brim alongside neck straps. In addition, he donned an oriental midnight blue robe. Apparently, he was holding a cardboard crown with his wings and gripping a scroll with his talons.

Esque dressed up with a white blouse shirt and a red knife-pleated skirt. A pink ribbon tied her clothes and a sword scabbard at the back together tightly. In addition, a jade needle that had the operational end shaped like a beak was attached to her left ear. Supposedly, the strange object was called an earpin.

Byungak unfurled the scroll. "Chosen by 3,678 subjects worldwide, generating roughly 3,000,000 P for charity, you are hereby crowned as the king of the cardboard kingdom." He finished the coronation ceremony by placing the crown on Baron's head.

"Er, this is quite sudden." Baron adjusted his crown. "So, my cardboard cut-out got sold the most, huh?"

"Yep, even though it's ridiculously expensive. You got lots of fans, Baron." Esque indicated.

"I guess. I don't think the competition's entirely fair though. I got quite a lot of exposure alongside the couple deal." Baron undermined his accomplishment objectively.

"True as that may be, not all things should be taken seriously, Baron. This competition is an example of that. 'Worthless prize', not advertised that the profits will be given to charity, why these things?" Byungak encouraged Baron to think.

Baron tapped his chin for a while. "Perhaps, you're implying that happiness is found…from within?"

Esque giggled. Baron frowned a little.

"Are you seriously satisfied with this answer?" Byungak seemed amused.

"Maybe not." Bisharp answered in a disappointed tone.

Esque giggled harder. "Oh silly, that's an amazing answer! Don't look so disappointed."

"Indeed, is there exactly a right or wrong answer?" Byungak gave him food for thought.

"I think I start to understand now. Thank you." Baron loosened a bit.

Soon, the couple invited Baron to a tea party by the beach. The ex-contestant raised some concerns about his father's attempted bribe, fearing that the public might accuse Byungak of manipulating the event. Although the scholar decided to reduce suspicions by setting up a free-access practice area, he seemed frustrated at the mere thought of his twist being spoiled. Considerately, Baron didn't ask about the twist. Professionally, Byungak didn't blab either.

Baron eventually felt comfortable opening up about his recent break-up, probably because of the divine smell of tea. What else could it be?

"I understand the need to protect our ancestor's pride and am aware that they were raised up in a similar manner. However, why they _can't_ , or _won't_ try to empathize with my plight?!" Baron vented.

"Take it easy. Here, let me pour you a special blend of teas." Byungak offered. Inserting his right wing into the handle, he lifted the teapot up awkwardly. Thankfully, Esque held his wing securely and together they poured Turtley Green tea into Baron's cup without spilling any. Afterwards, they picked up a different teapot and added in Lila Black tea.

Baron observed the process enviously and stared down into his cup worriedly. Turtley Green tea was invented by the Coronus family, known for a delicate and refreshing taste everyone could enjoy; on the other hand, Lila Black tea had a robust and pronounced taste with sophisticated flavors…

Unable to reject their generosity, Baron sipped the dark green liquid. Immediately, his face twisted.

"Eh, you don't like it?" Byungak seemed mildly surprised.

"I'm not particularly fond of it." Baron held back.

"You can be honest. Honey likes white coffee. He made one for me to try once, and I still drink it occasionally to this day even though I don't like how it tastes." Esque faced her husband while she spoke. The two shared a smile, recalling a good time.

"Um, may I ask why you drink it? It seems to contradict with my definition of honesty." Baron raised his eye.

"I haven't said I don't like the drink, just the taste. One of the reasons why I enjoy it…" Esque's eyes lightened with joy. "…is because it reminds me of hard times in the past, which just makes me appreciate the present even more. A relationship is like that at times, Baron. You can't always cherry-pick."

"Thank you for the counsel. I'll keep those words in mind." Baron inspected the unconventional mixture open-mindedly. With tolerance and understanding, he paced each sip. The cup got lighter and lighter until it was completely liberated.

Just before the tea party was over, a Pelipper landed on the dock. Seemingly, he was a mailman.

"Mail, you got mail!" Pelipper approached them with a huge cardboard box.

"Where do I sign? Got a pen?" Byungak threw a few questions out.

"Umm… No need to sign! I'm an independent mailman, working for an anonymous benefactor." Pelipper sweated.

Esque's ears heightened from waves of Pokemon swimming toward the island. She reached behind her neck to grab the hilt of her sword.

"You would do well to state your intentions. You're acting as a distraction, aren't you?" Esque glared at Pelipper suspiciously.

Pelipper scowled. "Damn you!" He threw the box at three. Leaping out of it were six Joltik assassins, all using Electroweb.

Esque drew out her short sword and flames burst out of the scabbard. With one opening slice, the webs all burned into smithereens.

"An unexpected opposition. Still, the threat level is under control. Now, water snipers! Put out the flames of their very lives!" Pelipper commanded.

Four Greninja leaped out of the sea to throw big Water Shurikens. Three Blastoise resurfaced and blasted Hydro Pumps. Two Octillery popped their heads out to shoot Octazookas.

"Get close!" Esque alerted before slamming her frosty sword on the sand, constructing a wall of icicles. Baron widened his eyes in astonishment.

The Greninja squad summoned shadowy knives with Night Slash and jumped over the wall, unprepared to face the thunderous beam of lightning that electrocuted all of them unconscious. Witnessing Esque's elemental mastery, hope sparked in Baron's eyes.

"Grrr… Break the wall!" Pelipper fumed.

While all Blastoise tried to break extremely tough icicle walls, the three fought against all Joltik inside.

One hurled an Electro Ball at Byungak, who blocked it with a chair. Quickly retaliating, he grabbed a coffee pot and poured Molten cafe au lait at the bug type. Steam and scream rose from the assassin as the lethal liquid made contact.

Baron kicked sand flying at a Joltik releasing Discharge before stabbing downward against it with Night Slash. The squishy assassin fainted immediately.

The remaining assassins charged up Fury Cutter and were about to attack Esque all at once. Little did they expect her to cleave the air with four vertical flaming projectiles in a fan shape. Unable to react to the insane attack speed, they fainted in flames. Of course, the projectiles cut through the wall as well, emitting a foggy mist that blinded all Blastoise briefly.

"I can't see any-ack!"

"Billy, you okay? Argh!"

"Blast, not you too. Ahhh!"

The two Octillery fled in fear once they witnessed electrified Blastoise bodies.

"Come back here, you cowards! We got paid money by our client. Eeeeeek!" Pelipper fell down once the tip of the short sword grazed his back.

"Care to tell me about this 'client' of yours?" Esque interrogated intimidatingly.

"I know nothing other than she's some poor widow that I've communicated through faxes with. P-please have mercy!" Pelipper implored with his wings put together pitifully.

Esque glanced at her husband, who nodded gravely with faith in his wife.

Baron merely spectated. He believed this situation would be dealt in a similar manner to the chef's incident. However, Byungak and Esque were not Skarmory and Furret TV personalities he once knew…

Pelipper slid his butt backward to the edge of the dock upon seeing Esque's fierce face. He could fly away, but chances were he would be struck down by lightning. Better to not try anything funny.

"The punishment for trying to selfishly take someone's life…" Esque slammed her sword against the dock, freezing Pelipper's blue feet.

"Please! Please! I regret my actions!" Pelipper cried in terror and desperation.

Baron frowned, although somewhat reassured by Byungak's expression.

"…is your own life!" Esque's sword flared with electricity. She raised it up with both hands and slashed downward!

"Euaaaargh!"

Shatter!

Pelipper's frigid feet felt freedom. Warm tears rolled down his bill. The galvanic attack did not sever his body, but he could have sworn that he lost a part of his soul.

"There's no greater punishment than losing everything and living with remorse for the rest of your life. It's like dying every day. No one can spare you from that fate except for yourself." Esque sounded sympathetic as she sheathed her sword.

Pelipper realized it now that he had taken his own life.

He felt it was unfair that dreams and aspirations of water Pokemon often drowned. Natural resources might be rich underneath the ocean. However, it was insanely difficult to develop waterproof technology. Therefore, their civilization stagnated for millenia while the Mainlands progressed in leaps and bounds. His hatred gradually grew and he soon found himself exclusively taking requests to end lives of land Pokemon.

It could take years of atonement. Yet, maybe, one day, he would be free from this guilt prison.

"Thank you, for stopping me before it's too late." Pelipper shed tears of repentance. He staggered to his fellow assassins, helping them up one by one. Then, he collected the electric spiders and put them back inside the box, intending to return them to the Outcast Islands. Apparently, they worked temporarily for him after he bribed them with cheesy snacks.

"You did the right thing. I couldn't have said it better myself." Byungak approved with a smile.

"That's reassuring." Esque noticed Baron's concerned face. "Is everything okay?"

"Can we be sure that they won't commit anymore crimes?" Baron focused his attention on the assassins. Shoulder to shoulder, each supported another's gait as they evacuated together.

"A fair point. Sometimes, people change for the better, sometimes for the worse. Sometimes, they don't change at all. It's up to us to exercise our judgement with our critical senses. Since you're also the victim, feel free to call the police or exact justice in your own form." Byungak filtered out subjectivity.

Baron pondered for a while. Eventually, he decided to let them go. He found those assassins to be misguided individuals, rather than irredeemable villains. If Lucario could forgive Rhydon nearly killing him, surely he could spare those poor water Pokemon when no real harm was done to them.

The matter of those assassins was soon replaced by an unsettling question in Baron's brain. He turned to Esque and Byungak in hopes to satisfy his curiosity. "Who are you two?"

"You appeared out of nowhere and bought an entire island, while also seemingly possess unparalleled wisdom." Baron addressed Byungak.

"You defeated those assassins without breaking a sweat. If you're this incredibly strong, why didn't you fight Chef Drapion and Raticate?" Baron was allured by her sword.

"Very observant, Baron. About me, I unfortunately cannot tell you. Please know that this isn't due to distrust, but rather your own safety." Byungak averted his eyes.

"It's true that I could defeat those two effortlessly. However, an enemy that's stronger than me would appear if that's the case." Esque answered vaguely.

"Understood. I won't press any further." Baron pushed only his curiosity back deep inside; one desire remained immovable.

"Thank you. So, what now? What do you plan to do next? Need me to guide you to the fishing practice area?" Byungak seemed oddly interested in his future.

"No, the competition means naught to me. I no longer plan on pursuing pointless accomplishments. I…have a different request." Baron's eyes revealed a craving as he stared at Esque's sword.

Abruptly, Baron went to his knees and bowed to the tall Furret. "Please teach me the way of the sword. I need that power to protect Jupy from the curse of Briskblades."

Esque looked down on him, seemingly sympathetic. Strangely, there was a flash of guilt in her eyes before they hardened critically. "I never accept any apprentices before and never plan on anytime soon. Do you believe you can pass my test?"

"Anything. No matter the difficulty, I'll give it my best shot." Baron responded without hesitation.

"Very well. You need to hit me once before I knock you out. Simple?" Esque set the terms loosely.

"Then, does this mean I can decide the location and make preparations beforehand?" Baron smirked.

"Sure. Keep this in mind though, Baron. Winning alone won't guarantee you'll earn respect. If you want to solidify your status as my apprentice, prove your _real worth_." Esque warned.

"Rest assured, I will avoid unfair cheap tricks." Baron worded fastidiously.

* * *

Allowed to prepare to his heart's content, Baron returned to Artern to gather weapons and supplies. Most definitely, he would purchase a pack of bitter herbal medicine.

"One Full Restore and four packs of Bentos please." Baron ordered politely to the convenience store cashier.

Okay, it appeared Baron wasn't well-aware of potions' adverse effects. Research studies showed that drinking a potion pushed your bodily regeneration functions to the limit at a cost of decelerated stats growth; as a result, the Congjiens (first appeared in BTSI Nosepass) were superior to the Briskblades in combat…and potentially every other way. At the very least, Baron understood the concept of Healing Satiation. The more potent the potion, the longer it took to digest the chemicals that prevented another potion's healing effects. The average Pokemon could at most tolerate one Max Potion per day. The same concept applied to healing moves and bitter medicines to a lesser degree.

Later on, he visited a place he once visited regularly. Looking through the window, bittersweet memories returned…

He could remember pushing through the glass door excitedly every time, systematically checking the shelves to see if he could find new swords and guns. When he was the only customer, the Spinda man by the counter would approach him to tell countless stories about warriors that wielded those weapons. To the boy's delight, he usually was the only one there excluding Spinda's son. Pokemon didn't use weapons typically, even in the present. It was hard to design one for every single species. Therefore, it was often more effective to just rely on moves.

After finishing the story, the owner offered to demonstrate the weapon in action. Obviously, little Baron followed him to the test area behind the store every single time. He wasn't the only one watching though.

"That's Meganum 30, a heavy artillery firearm that can shoot out up to thirty solar bullets. Perfect for tearing down enemies hiding underwater or cowering behind rocks. Isn't it soooo cooool?!" Spinda geeked out as his father blasted rocks into bits.

"Yeah, definitely!" Baron agreed.

The two bonded out of their mutual interest in weapons. A friendship was forged, harder than steel. There was no way the weapon would rust or wear out. Unfortunately, two major customers rejected it. Needless to say, it didn't end well.

Once Baron entered the store, an Assault Vest-wearing middle-aged Spinda rushed over to greet. "Welcome, Little Baron, look at how much you've grown! Last time, you're this tall. Now, you're this tall!" He used his hand to emphasize a two-centimetres difference.

"Haha, nice to see you too, Mr. Spinda." Baron beamed.

"Oh my, did you lose some weight? Maybe, you should eat a little more." Mr. Spinda saw the result of an underperforming cardboard guy skipping breakfast.

"Sorry to make you worry." Baron felt weirdly happy. "How is your son? Has he been doing well?"

"Last time he called, everything's going well in Hakao. I know that he acts distant around you but… I hope you know that my son never means it." Mr. Spinda frowned.

"It's okay. We're just close acquaintances." Baron wished he could replace those words with something much simpler.

Wanting to change the topic, Mr. Spinda showed Baron his newest goods. The conversation went the following:

"Can these fire bullets pierce through a thick icicle wall?"

"Melt, yes. Pierce, no. A Magmortar blaster will get the job done instead."

"One of it then, please. Oh, this rocket launcher too. Just what I'm looking for."

"Anything else? How about ice resistant gear? I got the Beartic set here. It seems like you're competing in some cold place."

"Um, I actually want something that can resist fire and electricity too."

"Oh, that's a tough one. The Gigalith set is your best bet I think. It doesn't resist electricity, but it's the closest I got."

"No problem. The spiky armor will more than make up for that. I think I'll purchase it. I'll take this waist bag too. And…I think I'm done. Can't carry anymore without making it too clunky."

"Thanks for the patronage, Little Baron. Feel free to look around for anymore stuff while I pack it nicely for you."

"Thank you too for the help, Mr. Spinda."

Baron returned to the unique weaponry section, remembering that a pair of blades had caught his attention. They were designed after clock hands. One was short and broad. The other was thin and long. The hilt each got a hole at the end.

Looking around, Baron couldn't find a price tag anywhere.

"Interested? This one's just for show. Since it's you, I might consider parting with it. Made from Chronotium, extracted from an artificial Dialga scientists replicated." Mr. Spinda explained.

"Err, I don't think I need it right now. Thanks for the offer anyways." Baron returned to the counter to settle the bill, taking out his credit card. "How much is it altogether?"

"Cost me 24,570 to get everything, so you pay me that price." Mr. Spinda shrugged.

"What?!" Baron was shocked. "If that's the case, you earn no profit. I know you often give me discounts, but this one is way too generous."

"Consider it a late birthday present or something. Don't worry, the business' doing well. Not many customers, but the bigwigs at the army more than make this business lucrative. Besides, this market got a high barrier to entry, not everyone got the weapon know-how like me." Mr. Spinda reasoned.

"We're just…" Baron was at a loss for words.

"Close acquaintances, I know. Still, I always consider you a second son I never had." Mr. Spinda suddenly turned teary-eyed.

"Oh yes, you told me that depressing story already. Your wife got killed by a group of bandits. That's why you decided to open a weapon store. I'm sure she's smiling at you from heaven, incredibly proud of your accomplishments. Be happy for her." Baron commiserated, lowering his head before raising his chin.

"Heh, the exact same words you said back then. Makes me feel a lot better. My Little Spin, he's a lonely child just like you. I have always wanted another child so that he can have someone to befriend. Uncommon Pokemon like us just got problems normies can't understand. Meet the right Pokemon and the world's to enjoy. That's what my wedding showed me. Make the wrong turn in Tallruin Forest, meet wrong Pokemon, and the world punishes you." Mr. Spinda reflected on life lessons.

"Wise words." Baron had a thoughtful pose.

Mr. Spinda placed a hand on Baron's shoulder. "I know your parents make it hard for you to connect with people. However, always remember that you have a lot of 'acquaintances' willing to help you, Baron."

"Will keep in mind." Baron seemed bothered.

After paying, Baron headed to the test area. It was a small grass clearing with a wide array of targets at the end. Concrete slabs marked the spectator zone.

It was 4 p.m.; Baron's shadow stretched out eastward, further and further away from Evoncel. It soon turned into a figure standing beside him. The two seemed to be watching a memory replay.

Pawniard and Spinda shook their makeshift soda guns—basically cardboard handles attached to soda cans. Running around, they pushed the tab open to shoot soda at each other. The one-time blast traveled surprisingly far, courtesy of the FizzleDrizzle brand.

"The last time I played with him was three years ago. I wonder if we did the right thing wasting drinks and causing a mess. My parents probably saw this somehow." Barry looked down, blaming himself.

"Certainly not the best use of beverages, but I don't think this was the trigger. Right around that time, I won in a sharpshooting competition." Baron seethed. "My parents thought of him as nothing more than an expendable pawn. _Obviously_ , they would create a rift between us after I got my trophy."

"Great speculation, sir. Can I even hope to surpass you someday?" Barry asked admiringly.

"I certainly hope you will." Baron replied with a smile. Intentionally or not, the bar was set on high for the little boy.

* * *

It was already late at night once Baron got back to Skarmory Island. Perfect, the darkness would allow him to camouflage beside thick trees of the forest area.

"Before we begin, do you allow me to use the full extent of my power?" Esque asked a question that raised some brows.

"That's up to your discretion, yes?" Baron felt it was unnecessary.

Esque seemed alert. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, let me reiterate the rules. You must hit me once before I knock you out. Anything that makes contact counts as a hit, including bits of ice you reflect back toward me. Any questions?"

"No, let's begin." Baron looked fully prepared, holding a Magmortar blaster in hand. The rocket launcher got slung behind him and the Gigalith set was equipped alongside the waist bag.

Esque signaled to her husband and he nodded, starting the countdown. "Very well, on the count of three…"

Baron aimed his blaster at Esque.

"Two" Byungak glanced at both sides.

Esque pulled out her short sword.

"One" Byungak flew up.

Baron inhaled, pushing out his retractable arm blades.

"Start!" Byungak flew away.

The blaster exhaled a fireball as an opening shot. Esque's fire cutter pierced through it effortlessly. Baron jumped behind a tree and disappeared from sight.

Esque heightened her hearing to detect his movements. However, there were annoying sounds of small objects being thrown around in the mix, making it quite the infuriating task.

As a safety measure, Esque electrified the tip of her sword and spun around once to create a protective ring. Afterwards, both battlers were mute for a while.

Baron locked onto his target from far away. Knowing that one mistake could be fatal, he made sure to be patient and execute his calculations flawlessly.

"I know you're there. If you're not coming out…" Esque spoke with eyes closed.

Baron didn't dare to move a muscle.

"Then, I'll go get you!" Esque blitzed in his direction, dealing a flurry of blows along her path that lit trees ablaze. Baron could no longer hide among the blazing flames. He quickly shot one fireball out and fled for his life. The projectile got ditched, electrocuted by the ring.

"I hope you're ready to jump through hoops to pass the exam, Baron." Esque ran on all fours, allowing the ring to zap ahead. The speedy projectile passed Baron easily and stayed ahead of him, maintaining a one metre gap.

Baron was baffled until Esque slammed her sword against the ground, summoning a trail of icicles that chased him.

Cursing internally, Baron sprinted like he never did before. Pushing his stamina to the limit, he managed to outrun it for now. What astounded him was the fact that the icicles never relented even though Esque finished the attack a minute ago. Even if he turned left or right, the icicle trail could still follow him.

 _Who the hell is she?! She is definitely stronger than Mother with this level of strength…_

Baron might have scored well in the first part of the test. However, the next section would be trickier. Fortunately, the strategist studied well beforehand. He was prepared to jump through the same electric hoop again and again.

The ring rushed toward him and returned back to taunt his face up-close before repeating the same sequence like an endless trial. Even the most hardworking students would collapse in the face of an unforgiving exam like this, Baron was no exception.

Bzzt!

Baron tripped over the hoop and got paralyzed. The icicle trail caught up to him, freezing him solid. Esque took this opportunity to send the entire chunk of ice flying with Iron Tail before slashing a fire cutter up to the sky, piercing through the Magmortar blaster that absorbed most of the damage. Inadvertently, the selfless weapon exploded, blasting Baron down the ground.

"Argh! Hrrrgh, brrr!" Baron felt the impact of falling, heat conduction through his metallic parts and sensation of severe shivering. He had no choice but to get his Full Restore out from his waist bag. Spraying the medicine all over his body quickly, he got up before Esque could finish him off.

The mysterious Furret only walked toward him slowly though. "Are you done yet?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I won't s-surrender!" Baron delved inside the bag and threw out Bentos pellets, shifting backward slightly and trembling unnaturally.

"Seriously?" Esque scoffed as she deflected them all with her sword.

"I-I'm n-not done yet!" Baron arched the rocket's trajectory so that it would ascend up to the clouds and descended down against Esque.

Whooosh!

Once the rocket reached its peak height, it knew it could never experience this kind of glory again. Therefore, it decided to go out with a bang instead of a whimper…by tasting Esque's fire cutter.

Blood drizzled down in the form of sugary black drink. Esque gaped with widened eyes, realizing the exact reason those Bentos pellets were used for.

Baron grinned in triumph. One nostalgic memory gave him this idea.

* * *

Ten years ago…

"Ahhh!" Baron got soda in his eyes.

"Ahaha, got you!" Spin successfully shot Baron and teetered to evade a counter shot.

"Ugh, stay still!" Baron made a frustrated face. Made no mistake, behind the childish exterior the boy manufactured was a competitive strategist with a flair for outwitting even the brightest.

"You're off your game today, Baron." Spin spared a moment as he replaced his gun.

"Oh, just you wait…" Baron dug up a pack of Bentos he hid underground secretly. Swiftly twisting the cap of an extra-large FizzleDrizzle bottle out, Baron stuffed all pellets inside and the reaction began. Carbon dioxide from the soda was drawn to Bentos's numerous nucleation sites, bubbling and foaming. Before Spin realized the pressure built up dramatically, a soda geyser was spewed in his direction.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Spin got washed down.

"Who's the one talking now?" Baron stood up tall, hands on his hips.

"Where did you learn this from? Tell me!" Spin spent the rest of the day pestering Baron to spew out his sciency secret.

* * *

Running through options rapidly in her mind, Esque's instantaneous decision-making was put to the test.

Firstly, scramming was stupid. Baron obviously set up Bentos across the forest chessboard. Secondly, forming an icicle wall covering all angles would be the same as trapping herself. Not many options remained.

"I guess I've no choice. You've allowed me to show my full power after all." Esque muttered, coating her sword with magenta energy. In a split second, she slashed in all directions faster than the eye could see, forming a psychic force field around her.

Baron's triumphant grin got washed away by detonated Bentos bombs.

 _I-Impossible! W-who the hell are y-you?_

Without even getting her feet wet, Esque enchanted her sword with orange energy and shattered the bewildered Bisharp's dream grade alongside his Gigalith set with one clean strike.

"You fought well. However, there was no way I could let you win." Esque sounded guilty.

Byungak landed with Revival Herb in his right talon, patting his wife back consolingly. She nodded and straightened her face, assuring that he didn't need to worry.

Byungak fed Baron the herb and he soon woke up, slowly processing events.

"I lost." Baron spoke in a disheartened manner.

"You've more than proven yourself, Baron. Your trick is _both_ creative and considerate, causing little harm to the forest. It proves that you really meant it when you said trees take time to grow in the show. The result of the test matters very little, compare to what you gain out of it." Esque praised.

"If you're impressed by my efforts, then why won't you accept me?" Baron looked down on himself. "Have I possessed some _fatal flaw_ I lack awareness of? Why didn't you allow me to win?!"

"Baron, don't let power blind you. It is not required. You're more than capable of being with Jupy without it." Byungak assured advisingly.

"No, I'm not good enough. I couldn't beat Mother; I broke up with Jupy selfishly!" Baron shook his head stubbornly.

"Calm down, Baron. Think with a clear mind, and you will realize, things are not as bad as it seems." Esque did a calming gesture.

"Indeed, everyone makes mistakes, Baron. No one is perfect, even gods." Byungak reinforced.

"I don't want to be perfect. They want me to be perfect!" Baron released his pent-up emotions. "They _never_ listen to me and they never _will_!"

"So what are you going to do about it? Become strong enough to suppress your mother with strength? Then, can you really say you're any better than her?" Esque criticized his mentality.

"Certainly, if it's my only choice." Baron remained adamant.

"Then, I got no reason teaching someone like you. Let's go, my love. He clearly won't listen." Esque decided to leave before she became angry.

"Before you want someone else to change, think first if it's actually you that needs changing." Byungak shook his head disappointedly.

Baron clenched his fists as the two headed back home.

 _Those two don't understand anything! No one ever can relate to my plight…_

Lost in the darkness of midnight, Baron trailed behind the airborne couple. Whether it's out of persistency or emptiness, the broken Bisharp couldn't tell the reason.

If enduring through the inclement weather of the snow area wasn't enough, the drizzling sky above Skarmory Area emphasized the ruthless nature of this world.

Baron was soaking and shivering. It took nothing less than abusing his steel resistance to reach a small cottage up in a hill of silver thorn trees, overlooking a majestic traditional garden by the beachside—whence matrimonial joy was felt.

"Please reconsider your decision! I shall prove my commitment to you by kneeling down until you recognize my _resilience_." Baron declared determinedly.

Opening the door with a groan, Esque flicked her hand. "Shoo! Go away, don't cause a ruckus in front of someone's house."

"Please reconsider your decision! Please reconsider your decision!…" Baron repeated consistently like the continuous raindrops.

"It's raining! You gotta be kidding me. Fine, suit yourself." Esque slammed the door shut.

"He doesn't plan to leave huh?" Byungak sat in a table with a cup of warm ginseng tea.

"Yep, stubborn as hell. I guess he'll have to learn it the hard way." As soon as Esque finished speaking, thunder wailed deafeningly.

"Well, well, well, thunderous rainstorm during summer. I suppose the Praetor's pissed." Byungak looked out the window with sharp eyes.

"At least it's not Metal Rain…" Esque peered out the misty window connecting to Baron anxiously.

"Indeed, if it's that, we gotta let him in." Byungak's eyes shared the very same sadness.

"Will the boy meet a cruel fate?" Esque asked in a detached tone, despite meaning the exact opposite.

"Mayhaps. Among the TSI contestants' futures, his is bleaker than most. One misstep and it's another tragedy." Byungak took a sip of his favorite drink. However, he couldn't enjoy it at a time like this.

"B-Young, let's go through our options again. I can't stand still anymore." Esque kept her eyes fixed on the insistent Bisharp.

"I can't either, S-Cute. Yet, I can't stand the thought of getting these kids involved with the Praetor and _him_ even more." Byungak rose his head up and glared at the ceiling before slowly turning his head toward the window, looking out at the clouded sky.

"I'm aware. Together, we might stand a chance against the Praetor. Against _him_ though? I don't even know if it's possible." Esque doubted.

"Let's not think about that for now. We're capable of taking certain preventive measures to avoid another judgment day." Byungak switched to a more plausible option. "First off, we can stop Lukas from breeding to remove core Blood Aura from distorting the world's balance."

"That's quite likely. I doubt he wants or can get married anyways." Esque didn't mean any offense to his sexual attractiveness, albeit unable to comprehend why fangirls flock to the athlete known for displaying low emotional intelligence.

"Yes, but once again, this option is mere damage control without the Dimension Stitching Technique. I'm also sure the eunuch son won't be happy with that, which brings us to the preemptive step. Kill that psychic before he widens the dimensional rift." Byungak considered it with a serious face.

"Yep. Countless lives could be threatened by beasts from another dimension. This will guarantee Mariano's (Rhydon) safety too." Esque commented.

Byungak suddenly sighed. "Yet, I fear doing too much, _or more than little_ , would aggravate the Praetor. Maybe, it's better if we put faith in Pokemonity to sort out their unwarranted problems and return to our hermit lifestyle." His voice implied self-doubt.

"Is doing nothing really the best option?" Esque seemed reluctant to accept it.

"Well, we can always influence things here and there little by little. Doing the same that we have always been doing. Yet, there's no guarantee that we will create positive impacts. What is Baron's current condition?" Byungak digressed.

"At this rate, he could collapse any moment. I'll force some sense into him." Esque decided firmly after seeing the droplets stabbing his deteriorating posture like needles.

"Good, you do that and I'll snap some sense into him indirectly. Booking a first-class flight from Hakao to Artern should do the trick." Byungak smirked.

"Keep it up with your elaborate plans, B-Young. Together, we won't fail." Esque rallied confidence through love. Unsheathing her sword, she exited the house.

"Please reconsider your decision!" Baron shouted the loudest he could once they made eye contact.

"Foolish boy, go home already! You're not only hurting yourself, but also those that care about you. Just imagine Jupy seeing you like this." Esque pointed her sword at him.

Baron averted his eyes. "That's quite a luxury, imagining your love by your side no matter how pitiful you look." He slowly got up, coughing.

Esque sheathed her sword and averted her eyes as well.

"I know when to give up. You won't need to repeat yourself." Baron acknowledged that the answer was as clear as day. He limped away, all alone in the rainy night. Cold air stuffed his lungs. No matter how many times he exhaled, it remained there.

On the verge of collapse, he sought shelter inside Delibird Workshop. Although he had no choice but to sleep on the floor, it was…warm.

* * *

 _Weak and pathetic!_

"Huh?" Baron found himself lying in the front yard of the Briskblade mansion. Jupy turned her back on him behind the thorned gate.

"Jupy, you're here!" Baron got up. "I'm sorry for-" Immediately, Jupy floated away.

"Wait!" Baron chased after her. In a rush, he tripped and fell. Suddenly, a giant bone slammed the ground before him. Eyeing up slowly and pushing himself off the ground, he came face to face with a disapproving Lucario.

 _Stop vacillating between being competitive or weak, loser! Your family needs you! Your ex needs you!_

Lukas didn't open his mouth. On the other hand, Baron's subconscious mouth movements captured the sentences perfectly.

"Lukas, shut up and step aside!" Baron ran past the athlete successfully, only to be struck down by a floating sword. Ms. Briskblade looked down on him, shaking her head slightly.

 _Foolish boy, you'll never be strong enough at this rate._

"Argh! Mother, this time… I _won't_ lose." Baron recovered and charged Night Slash. Unfortunately, his feet were frozen solid. Turning back, his eyes absorbed the full blow of Esque's critical glare.

 _You're more than capable of solving problems with your brain. Yet, you always resort to raw strength. How disappointing._

"What right do you have to criticize me?! At least don't interfere if you don't help." Baron's feet were freed for no apparent reason. With the same logic, Lukas seemingly teleported in front of him and smashed him down with cold calcium. Afterwards, the three proceeded to beat him up. Baron didn't register any pain from the constant barrage of weapons. However, he did yell and yelp.

 _Sometimes, I want everything to be over._

Blasts of green electricity granted his wish, erasing those Pokemon out of his mind. The mansion turned into a blur. Soon, Baron found himself standing on a small, empty floating island. Sitting on the edge was none other than a Grovyle with white angelic wings and a shining golden halo. Currently, the divine incorporeal being was ripping out bits and pieces from a loaf.

"Gevui, what are you doing here?" Baron walked over to the edge.

"Givin' great gifts to the poor. What do you expect from a charitable guy like me?" Gevui tossed bread crumbs down the island. Millions of malnourished Pokemon pushed each other and stretched their limbs out desperately for insufficient food fragments.

 _This is not…reality._

Baron scanned through blurry masses of Pokemon for a while. Somehow, he noticed Jupy.

"Jupy, she's there! Gevui, tell me how to get down from here." Baron demanded in an urgent tone.

"Bucket Brain Bisharp, ya seriously expect a god to carry a nobody down? Build an elevator yourself. Or, spread wings and fly like me. _Oh wait_ , you don't have wings. Hahaha…" Gevui backflipped down the ledge, laughing before flying away.

"Oh, you'll regret mocking me. In this dream that I've constructed, growing wings is a simple task. Haaarh!" Baron grunted as he sprinted. Fearlessly, he jumped off the ledge and concentrated his mind on creating wings.

 _Grow, wings, grow!_

Baron continued to fall. Widening his eyes, he started screaming.

Further and further down, he reached his demise.

"Ugh, what was that?" Baron rubbed his eyes and palmed his forehead.

"You twisted a lot. Did you have a nightmare?"

 _That voice… It is Byungak._

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe that my mind can construct such a…relevant nightmare, especially after I fell asleep due to exhaustion." Baron raised his knees and kicked his body up skillfully. He widened his eyes as the Skarmory brought him a jam sandwich.

* * *

"Dreams are conjured by our subconscious, Baron. They reveal what's deep in our minds. Sometimes, there's only nonsense. Regardless, reflecting upon them can be a great way to understand yourself. Anyways, I'll stop talking so you can concentrate on eating your lunch." Byungak rubbed his head sheepishly as Baron made an unsatisfied reaction. "Sorry if it tastes bland. I don't know how to cook."

"No, no, it's not the sandwich itself that's the problem. I'm just thirsty." Baron clarified.

"Oh, and here I thought I somehow messed up a basic sandwich. Abomasnow's cafe got a wide variety of drinks. What do you want? Iced coffee?" Byungak headed to the door.

"Uh, one hot chocolate please." Baron refused the recommended item, disheartening Byungak a little.

Thanking the host for the drink, Baron refreshed his dry throat.

"Byungak, your cooking isn't half-bad. You spread the jam across the bread equally." Baron complimented once he finished.

"Nice to hear. However, I'm sure you'll be more delighted if you taste my wife's delicious cooking. Too bad, she's still asleep." Byungak told.

"That's understandable. She must be really exhausted yesterday." Baron didn't mind in the slightest.

"Nah, she's always a sleepyhead. But, you made a point. Morning is the best breakfast for those that exert a lot of physical effort. Lukas could learn a thing or two from my lovely cutie." Byungak smiled dreamily, eyes lighting up with gratitude. " _Despite all that_ , she forced herself to wake up early to prepare breakfast for me before going back to sleep. Love is a priceless thing, Baron. Never undervalue it."

"Indeed. However, not all forms of love are like that. There's love that's formed from respect, for instance." Baron frowned.

"Is it wrong though? You parents have stayed married for years. How is their form of love any less or more correct than ours?" Byungak asked a thought-provoking question.

"I suppose you've made a point. I'll try to combat self-bias." Baron sounded disappointed.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself. Everyone's blind one way or another. We're not supposed to know or do everything. That's the binding rule of mortality." Byungak glanced at the ceiling. "What matters is that we improve ourselves in areas that need addressing. What those areas are, that's something you need to decide."

"Thank you for your wise words. I think I'll be going now. I start to have a rough idea of what I need to do. I will not seek raw power any longer. Just self-defense." Baron resolved.

"Best of luck in your endeavor. Don't forget about the fishing competition though. I'll be commentating with low expectations, cardboard Bisharp." Byungak joked.

Baron chuckled. "Very well, let's see if fishes fall for this cardboard strategist's bait."

"Nice comeback. Good to see your dignity is waterproof from harmless humor." Byungak kept the gag well and alive.

"I try. Although, I'll probably behave differently if my parents are here." Baron admitted.

"Yet, that doesn't take away the fact that you can moderately connect to other people, does it?" Byungak indicated.

"Yes, thanks to the time I spent with Jupy and the cast of TSI, I've learned to socialize with Pokemon from different backgrounds, not the usual cold acquaintances my parents invited to the mansion." Baron averted his eyes slightly.

"Watch your tongue, Baron. Calling the royal family and their associates 'cold acquaintances' could be considered treason." Byungak warned in a friendly, but serious manner.

"You know?" Baron raised his eye.

"You're a Briskblade. Didn't need much digging to know all that." Byungak spread his wings. "The ties between Garchomp and Bisharp that have existed for millenia. Definitely not an easy opponent. Stay sharp, strategist. See you later." He waved, exiting Delibird Workshop.

 _I'll preserve that bond without compromising my love for Jupy. Just you wait and see, everyone. I swear on my honor as a Briskblade!_

"See you too." Baron waved stiffly, lacking attention.

* * *

Back in Artern, Baron entered Mr. Spinda's weapon shop.

"Little Baron, how did it go? Did you win?" Mr. Spinda sounded curious.

"Sadly, I lost. My opponent is in another league entirely. I hope you know that this has nothing to do with the quality of your weapons." Baron assured.

"Cut it easy, sonny. We win some, we lose some. You are a son most parents can be proud of. You already did enough. I don't need to watch the battle to guess your brilliant, colorful strategy." Mr. Spinda's swirly eyes never warped his perception of Baron.

"Spin should also be proud to have a father like you, who raised a child on his own." Baron praised back.

"Nah, I didn't do much. The kid grew on his own for the most part." Mr. Spinda slapped the praise away humbly. "Anyways, you're here for business, aren't you?"

"Of course." Baron turned to the clock hand blades. "I want to purchase them."

"I won't sell."

"Pardon?! I remember that-"

"I said I would _part_ with them if you're interested. For free."

"What?!"

"What's with these shocked reactions? I told you already that you're like a second son to me. Am I still just an acquaintance to you? Do our relationship still fit the definition after all these years? I've known you since you were just a little boy who couldn't hold a gun properly, Baron. Think back at how many times you visited us and stayed overnight until you felt uncomfortable because of your parents."

"I…don't know how to thank you. You're overly generous, probably to a fault. You could have been really rich if you don't give away discounts like free candies to me and other customers. I really respect you. If there's anything you want me to do, just say it."

"What part of free do you not understand, Little Baron? Jeez, fine. How about, hmm… Just call me Father from now on."

"Father, thank you."

The two smiled brightly for each other, disintegrating acquaintanceship and reintegrating it anew as a warm, cozy father and son relationship.

* * *

The clock hands pointed to opposite ends; Baron headed inside Day & Night for dinner.

The queue for Picky Licky was quite long. Yet, Baron was steadfast on reliving his memories here with Jupy. He sat on a bench patiently, holding his queue ticket unwaveringly.

A familiar Pokemon filled the empty spot beside him, and the two engaged in an imaginary conversation.

"Sir, if Mr. Spinda is our second father, who can be our second mother?" Barry asked, interested.

"Hmm." Baron clicked his tongue in reality, receiving a few looks.

 _I guess that florist. She taught me a lot about gardening and was very kind. Unfortunately, I have not seen her in years._

"Oh yeah, that girl despised us for stealing her mother's attention. It would be awkward to see them again." Barry could read Baron's mind naturally.

 _Was it really difficult to get along with us? We tried to be hospitable to her._

"I don't think so, Sir. I believe it's jealousy at work." Barry reassured.

 _Why did we run away? Why didn't we try to solve the problem?_

Barry tapped his chin. "I guess it's too much of a predicament. We probably focused on living up to the expectations of our parents to the point of ignoring most petty things."

 _We have lived an abnormal life. No children should experience this._

"Sir, no, Baron, will I be like our parents if I keep living this abnormal life?" Barry dreaded.

 _I can't tell. I hope not._

"Queue number seventy-eight, your table is ready."

Barry disappeared and Baron returned to reality. The thought still bothered him, even when delicious food was served.

* * *

Instead of sleeping in the inhospitable mansion, Baron got a dry room in Clamperla Granda thanks to the fact that the holidays were over a week ago. Parents went back to work, kids went back to school, and Jupy went back to Evoncel.

Baron was a special case.

He was privileged to be under the royal school's tutelage. The royal teachers would only lecture him fortnightly. Still, this didn't mean he had surplus of free time, far from it. The weight of work and expectations put on his shoulders would flatten an ordinary kid.

Speaking of ordinary kids, Baron watched a couple chasing each other in the beach after a long day of school. Specifically, female Magikarp splashed after male Geodude.

It put an envious smile on his face, one which he wiped off before going to bed.

* * *

The very next day, Baron broke his nine days no-breakfast streak finally. The hotel served delicious breakfast buffet that provided all the necessary nutrients to grow up healthy. Feeling much more invigorated, Baron decided to train using his new blades with Mr. Spinda.

"Little Baron, these Chronotium blades got a unique skill called Meridiem Manipulation. First off, hold the hour blade with your right hand, your dominant hand. Hold the minute blade with the other." Mr. Spinda instructed.

Baron obeyed, finding the hour blade to be quite substantial and blunt. On the other hand, the minute blade was thin and sharp.

"Since you already know the fundamentals of weapon enchanting and the move Sword Dance, the next few steps will be _easy-peasy_." Mr. Spinda emphasized. "Transfer your dark energy, or steel, to the hilt, whichever works best."

"Got it." Baron illuminated the blade with darkness.

"Next, imagine yourself as a clock. What time is it now?" Mr. Spinda rubbed his head.

"10 a.m." Baron didn't immerse himself fully into his role.

"Do clocks speak, Little Baron? Give this ol' man a break from advanced robotics." Mr. Spinda placed his hands on his hips.

After a moment of confusion, the slow-witted cardboard clock caught on. Baron spread his arms out straight, signifying the time as 10 a.m. for himself, at the cost of misinforming Mr. Spinda that the time was 2 a.m. (Like they say, cardboard clocks are selfish.)

Instantly, the hour blade glowed dark blue. The very same energy also passed down to his hand, projecting a holographic clock out close to where he wore his watch.

"What is this conundrum?" Baron gaped, feeling heavy like a boulder. When the holographic hands reached XII, the temporal energy rushed through his body to his left hand, enchanting the minute blade and relocating the clock. In addition, his entire weight was lifted; gravity turned into an abstract concept.

"Meridiem Manipulation increases your power in ante meridiem and agility in post meridiem." Mr. Spinda paused his explanation once the temporal energy flowed back to Baron's right hand.

"I follow." Baron nodded, staring at the hologram in awe.

"The buff lasts for twenty-four seconds, excluding one second delays during energy transfers." Mr. Spinda continued, giving pieces of information relevant to the time.

After ten seconds of strength increase, the temporal energy disappeared.

"From what I understand, the temporal energy reacts with the heavy hour blade to boost my power while the minute blade affects agility. So, if I hold the minute blade in my dominant hand, I can initiate the buff in post meridiem, correct?" Baron speculated.

"Yep, you're a fast learner. I think I got nothing else to tell. Let experimentation teach you the rest." Mr. Spinda shrugged. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the lesson was unfinished though.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. S-Father." Baron bowed "I think I can manage the rest."

"Eh, but experimentation is a rather lousy teacher at times. Maybe it's not my time to pass the torch yet. Wait here for a second, sonny." Mr. Spinda left to get two guns. One was a Rhyper Bazooka and the other was called Rapid Seedot.

"What are you going to do with them?" Baron seemed a bit uneasy after seeing his sinister smile.

"Time for the practical, Little Baron. Interested in being a target?" Mr. Spinda checked the ammunitions.

Baron appeared hesitant at first. Gradually, he hardened his expression with courage and reasoning.

 _I'm a Briskblade, I must not shy away from a harmless challenge. Father must have chosen rock and grass ammunitions to make sure I'm not in serious danger._

"I trust you, Father."

"Trust yourself, sonny. I'm a serious crackshot in these types of competitions."

"I will."

"Oh, one thing. Who cares about dumb pride and wins, am I right?"

"…Indeed. There's no shame for a son to lose to a father, vice versa."

 _Thank you._

"Heh. The rule's simple. Either I knock you out or I run out of ammo. No reloading."

"Understood."

"Let the game begins!"

Mr. Spinda heaved the Bullet Seed gatling gun up. Upon seeing this, Baron switched the minute blade to his dominant hand with a skilled juggling-like throw.

 _Rapid Seedot got a fire rate of six bullets per second and eight barrels, each can hold up to twelve bullets. They can revolve six times at most before a mandatory cooldown. Father would probably take two seconds to crank and a bit of time to switch guns. In that case…2 p.m._

Baron's theory was soon put to test. True as he predicted, Mr. Spinda took approximately two seconds to crank.

"Deflect as if your life depends on it, sonny!" Mr. Spinda prompted adrenaline.

"Just you watch, Father!" Baron flailed his blade. From a spectator's point of view, it seemed like he was swinging randomly. However, that couldn't stray any further from the truth.

The swordsman positioned each strike so that it would reflect one seed into another, allowing him to keep up with the fire rate.

"Skilled swordsmanship, sonny. However, can you deal with the unexpected?" Mr. Spinda opted to wait the cooldown out instead of switching guns.

Baron's left arm sank to the depths of trouble. He knew there was no way he could deflect any bullet with the hour blade. Fortunately, he was well-accustomed to pressure. One immediate solution that popped up in his mind was to remove the double-edged buff. Was it possible?

"Seemingly, the quality of Mr. Experiment's teachings depends on the student." Mr. Spinda commented after realizing the holographic clock disappeared.

What did Baron do?

He dropped the hour blade down.

"Apparently, Meridiem Manipulation requires a continuous source of energy to maintain the buff." Baron figured it out by the perception of getting his dark energy sucked out of his hand.

Of course, Baron quickly retrieved his weapon and posed like a superhero, crossing arms in a plus sign, transforming from an ordinary cardboard guy into Mr. 3 p.m. Those bullet hell villains could never hope to pelt the man with the ability to deflect at the speed of unstoppable wind.

"Amazing, Little Baron! Now, show me what you can do with ante meridiem. Make me prouder!" Mr. Spinda's eyes swirled blissfully as if he was watching a newborn son taking his first steps.

"Definitely! Ha, hargh, hyah!" Baron exerted great force with each impactful swing, smashing incoming rock missiles into bits.

"I… _did it_ , Father." Baron panted, dropping his blades after the last rock missile got shattered completely.

"Yes, Little Baron, you did _well_ , very _well_. Very very, _well_." Mr. Spinda felt his vocabulary evaporating like sweat.

Both sides smiled victoriously.

* * *

Mr. Spinda invited Baron for lunch upstairs. The weapon specialist operated a business in the first floor and raised his only son by himself in the second. Thus, it was quite excusable that the living room was very disorganized. Books, toys and boxes with random junk had littered the floor. Anyhow, the teeter pandas never had trouble maneuvering across the room on a daily basis.

That was how Baron remembered it ten years ago.

In the present, it was decently organized. Stuff on the floor got sorted out in neat boxes and plastic bags by the wall. The floor got cleaned semi-regularly. Less objects collected dust.

"How is it? Much better? Spin has grown up a lot in ten years time. You two got a looottt of catching up to do." Mr. Spinda implied his wishes.

"Now that I consider you a second father, it is only right that I treat Spin like a brother. Hopefully, he'll be inclined to agree." Baron wanted the same.

"Only-childs don't have to be lonely, I know. However, other than you and me, my boy has no one else. Spin is generally a well-behaved kid, but he's quite intolerant of others. You're the only one he can really connect with, you know? After you're gone, he lost a third of his world." Mr. Spinda laughed sarcastically.

"I used to really can't connect with anyone either." Baron empathized, looking down.

"Maybe I really should stop worrying about everyone else to a fault. Spin will grow into a fine young man, I hope. I must admit that a selfish part of me wants my boy all to myself. I dread being lonely. What if someday Spin gets married, have kids, and forget about me? I find it hard to deny these thoughts at times. However, the more you love something, the more you're willing to sacrifice for it." Mr. Spinda sighed. "Enough old man's rambling, let see what I can whip up for you."

"Father, please take a seat. Let your second son cook for his father for the first time in his life." Baron pulled out a bamboo chair.

"Eyy, this is more like it. I'm grateful to have a grateful second son." Mr. Spinda sat down with a smile.

"What would you like?" Baron headed to the black kitchen countertop.

"Something healthy. Um, vegetable stir-fry maybe. Not feeling too picky today." Mr. Spinda licked his gums.

"It'll be done in a timely manner." Baron turned his head around, emitting an aura of reliability.

"Oh, I've no doubts." Mr. Spinda looked patient.

Baron recognized that the kitchen had not been changed much at all. The cream wallpapers had red dots of various sizes. Spoons mixed with forks and plates mingled with cups in a dishwasher. Most significantly, a Pawniard and Spinda magnet were stuck on the fridge together. The nostalgic boy caressed it carefully, determined to make the most heartfelt vegetable stir-fry for his loving father.

Baron was no professional chef. However, he possessed the ability to follow the recipe accurately. Opening his phone, the first result showed the following:

Stir-fry Vegetable with Oyster Sauce by Deng Wang

Step 1. Turn on the wok and heat the oil.

Step 2. Add onions and carrots, sauté for two minutes.

Step 3. Slowly add baby broccoli, Mienfoo Tofu, Swadloon Cabbage and Sunflora Corn, stir fry for three minutes.

Step 4. Add the most delicious oyster sauce of all time, made by a Dhelmise stall owner in Toucannon Island. Don't mess up this part. It's the most important.

Unfortunately, Mr. Spinda didn't have any oyster sauce, let alone the Dhelmise brand. Baron was about to choose a different recipe until the top comment came to the rescue.

Minny Solatim, 1 year ago

Don't listen to that old geezer Dhelmise after the third step! Rather, add soy sauce to get that umami taste and some sugar to sweeten the vegetables. Continue to stir fry for another minute, making sure everything is mixed together nicely. Finally, garnish the dish with some garlic. Never add oyster sauce! It ruins every single dish :( I'm not saying that cus I suck at making it btw.

Baron memorized the instructions and started cooking. Hearing the sizzling sound, Mr. Spinda came to check.

"Smells good." Mr. Spinda sniffed.

"Reassuring to know. I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Baron fixed his eyes at the wok.

"If it's not this time, there's always the next." Mr. Spinda harked back to his rough past. "My fresh widower days were very tough. I couldn't cook, let alone taking care of Spin. Every time I failed, I asked myself how could I improve. Again and again, it was an endless torture. I considered hiring a nanny, but I wasn't doing financially well back then. Countless times I asked myself why I kept going. At first, it was just a twisted way of rebelling against this world. Then, it was responsibility. In the end, it was just because I love Spin. It didn't matter if it's mere paternal instinct. I love Spin and that's the end of it."

 _Only if I love Jupy as much as you love Spin…_

"Here I go rambling again. Don't think too much about it. Keep up the good job." Mr. Spinda patted Baron's back.

Despite the interruption, the dish turned out just fine. It was nothing noteworthy. Just your ordinary home-made vegetable stir-fry. Yet, the unbiological father and son duo seemed to be enjoying it very much.

"My stomach might give it a five, but my heart gives it a ten, sonny." Mr. Spinda rated honestly.

"I take that as a success." Baron seemed satisfied.

Anyways, Little Baron, what's _going on_ with you lately? There' moments when you just looked very miserable. You can tell me if you want." Mr. Spinda spoke up in concern.

Baron looked hesitant for a second. However, if he could tell Byungak and Esque about it, there was no reason why he couldn't tell his second father.

"My parents didn't approve of my relationship with a 'lower-class' girl." Baron didn't go into details.

"Oh…" Mr. Spinda averted his eyes in powerlessness. If he couldn't stop them from pulling Baron away from Spin, would this time go any different? "I don't know how to help. Sorry, Little Baron."

"Please don't apologize. It's not your fault. My parents are one of a kind. Don't put yourself in danger because of me." Baron knew the risks very well.

"I hope you know that you're not alone in this. I might not be able to empathize, but many other Pokemon can. A few days ago, I saw parents lining up to enroll their kids to a massage school. Most likely, it's because they heard it's one of the highest paid jobs after a man named Confer, yeah that guy in TSI, invented a style of revival massage that bypass Healing Satiation. I read the teachers' info a bit and… It was no surprise kids were _begging_ , _pulling_ their parents' limbs, _running away_. Poor kids." Mr. Spinda recounted sympathetically.

"They probably can only help me with coping though. And, I don't want to give up just yet." Baron felt his situation was far more severe with all the complexities that had been built up for thousands of years. An outsider's perspective would most likely be uninformed.

"You don't know yet, sonny. But, I get it if you're-" Mr. Spinda got cut off.

"I want to buy a weapon! The customer service here is terrible!" An impatient customer shouted from downstairs.

"Ugh." Mr. Spinda controlled his temper. "Sorry that you have to wait! I'll be there soon!"

"You go, Father. I've to go as well." Baron seemed bugged by his thoughts.

"Alright, take care. See you again, Little Baron." Mr. Spinda waved hurriedly.

"See you again." Baron hid his pain with a smile, reassuring his caring father.

* * *

Baron spent the next five days practicing for the fishing tournament after finding out the twist online.

Apparently, they would be fighting robotic fish Pokemon. There were three categories of them: hostile, neutral and passive, giving out 2,000, 1000 and 100 points respectively. The fisher who earned the most points would win. In addition, there would be a secret boss at the end that would double the finisher's points.

Regarding regulation, a list of forbidden items was posted. Violence among the fishers was prohibited. Sabotage wasn't mentioned though. However, Baron drew a line in the sand that he wouldn't cross. He's no Gevui.

Where did he practice? In Mr. Spinda's test area. Byungak allegedly located the official practice area in Tallruin Forest due to time constraints and the availability of lakes. With it being free-access, Baron would only find bandits there instead of fellow competitors.

How did he practice? By mastering Meridiem Manipulation, which replaced Sword Dance. Even though it might not be as consistent, the versatility and tremendous boosts more than made up for it.

He also researched further into advanced arts—prestige versions of moves, and fusion arts—combination of normal moves linked together. Only the cream of the crop (e.g. Congjiens, Ms. Briskblade) or those that possessed special weapons (i.e. Baron) could learn the former while the latter only required the user to be creative.

Baron was a hardworking student. Therefore, Mr. Experiment informed him that deactivating the buff only to activate it again wasn't energy efficient since the initiation sucked a burst of energy. It also presented a chance for his enemies to knock his weapon far away. As a contingency plan, Baron learned how to retrieve his blade by linking it with Embargo and pulling it back.

Speaking of Embargo, it was quite a mysterious move. Summoning chains that could only seal an item of limited size seemed oddly specific. Baron wondered how was it invented? And why couldn't it chain real Pokemon as well? Scientists didn't pay attention to this seemingly trivial mystery and instead focused their efforts on explaining why Pokemon could only learn four moves. They reached the consensus that it had nothing to do with Pokemon as a species. Rather, their source of life—the very core that allowed them to harness worldly energy to use moves in the first place—soul.

* * *

On the day of the tournament…

"Little Baron, let's go. Remember that I'll always be cheering you on." Mr. Spinda finished packing his things.

Baron nodded with eyes closed. "Always, Father. Thanks to you, I'm not lonely these days."

"Same, sonny." Mr. Spinda rubbed the top part of his Assault Vest.

Hoping to be there early to scout the venue, Baron drove his rented speedboat to Oasilatim Stadium, locating in Mahi Mahi Desert.

"Woohoo! I've never felt this kind of thrill in ages, sonny!"

"Come outside with me often then, I can drive you around Artern if you want!"

Eventually, they arrived. Not the earliest, but quite early nonetheless. Supposedly, a group of overly eager sports fans camped overnight.

Baron and Mr. Spinda approached the humongous stadium capable of accommodating up to ten thousand Tyranitar. Came equipped with a dome, harsh sunlight could never hope to scorch spectators' sight. Statues of Tapu Fini near the entrance reminded historians why the desert had oases in the first place and attracted interests of photographers and selfie-taking fanatics alike.

Condolences to many cave homeowners that lost their dwelling to Artern Construction. The compensation fees were quite meager due to the country's questionable laws. One must wonder where the tax money went. Security, perhaps? Let the bandit groups vouch for that then.

"Nervous?" Mr. Spinda noticed Baron was taking deep breaths.

"A little bit. I try to convince myself that the result matters very little. Yet, my pride and competitiveness wouldn't allow it." Baron shook his head.

"Little Baron, there's nothing wrong with pride and competitiveness. Maybe, I should've made that clearer. Those two qualities can be either good or bad, depending on your attitude. They can push you to improve or make losses hit you hard. Rejecting them altogether is impossible, for they are a part of you that you need to live with." Mr. Spinda offered insight.

"I didn't think like that before." Baron widened his unenlightened eyes.

"That's why sometimes you need someone to point it out for you. There's no doubt that you understand yourself the most and others can make pretty ignorant comments. However, everyone got blind spots that they can't cover by themselves." Mr. Spinda patted his shoulder. "You can count on me to cover some."

"Thank you… I'll strive to be a devoted son." Baron seemed touched.

"Hey, Baron! Did you get a new father?" Byungak the Skarmory passed by, holding his coffee mug.

"Byungak, uh, yeah. He's my second father." Baron found the subject to be quite awkward in public.

"I've known him since he's a _little kid_. Of course, I view him as my second son naturally." Mr. Spinda answered gracefully.

"Cool." Byungak sipped. "Anyways, Baron, you don't need to worry about me making fun of you on national television. I'm moving on from cardboard jokes to strategic whiteboard commentary, as boring it is."

"Very much appreciated." Baron seemed relieved.

"And, to commemorate this new father and son relationship, I got a special seat for you, Mr. Spinda. This way." Byungak guided.

"Well, sonny. See you after the competition's over." Mr. Spinda waved.

"Will do." Baron waved and nodded.

* * *

After checking the venue, Baron entered the competitors' waiting room. He was the second one there, arriving later than a male Tyranitar wearing a police jacket by several minutes.

"Hey, man. You're that _cardboard_ guy from TSI, right? You better not cross the police _tape_ or I'm gonna _glue_ a parking fine _ticket_ on your _paper_ face." Tyranitar cackled at his own joke.

"I find your sense of humor strange." Baron placed his hands on his hips.

"And I think you're as serious as a pencil _sharpener_." Tyranitar rolled on the ground, laughing.

Sighing in annoyance, Baron sat as far away from him as possible. Still, he glanced over to the policeman's direction a few times to analyze him.

Tyranitar was pretty muscular. The way he rolled on the ground even with spikes showed his decent mobility. Baron was piqued by his jokes, yet realized that his tone was friendly. He found it unlikely that the policeman would sabotage anyone.

"Hey, you're that cardboard guy in the same show as Duosion!" Grumpig arrived next. He wore a purple cape.

"Please just call me Bisharp." Baron slapped his forehead.

"Alright, Bisharp, want to join my Secret-" Grumpig couldn't finish.

"No." Baron gave him a dirty look.

"Fine, be a wet blanket." Grumpig sat next to Tyranitar, folding his arms petulantly.

"Ooh, what's that smell?" Tyranitar salivated.

"I brought some Healing Churros because potions aren't allowed. Want one?" Grumpig delved into his backpack.

"You're too generous. Here, take my berries." Tyranitar traded eagerly.

"Cool, Sitrus Berries, much better than the bitter medicine my doctor recommended." (How dare you!)

"Yeah, they heal about the same, but berries satiate you way less." (Ugh.)

Baron already had prior information about the Grumpig. Hence, it was unnecessary to observe his nonsense.

Hearing loud footsteps coming closer, Baron prayed for a serious competitor. He would get his wish.

"Hey chumps, ready to get wrecked by the champ?" Feraligatr boasted. A heart pierced by an arrow with the name Kelly was tattooed on his left shoulder.

"Definitely, I'm ready to get wrecked by the champagne of my victory!" Tyranitar twisted it into a pun creatively.

"Churro Man is no chump!" Grumpig didn't seem intimidated.

"Hahaha, we shall see." Feraligatr sat next to Baron. The latter smelled…cigarettes. Moreover, the champ clenched his fists momentarily.

Two Pokemon reached the room at the same time, bickering noises could be heard behind the door.

"What are you doing here, Minior? This is no kid's playground."

"Ooooh, Dhelmise, go to retirement home where you belong!"

The two tried to beat each other inside, dropping stuff all over the ground.

"Excuse me, you two, here's stuff you've dropped, and here's yours." Starmie returned belongings by Psychic correctly. The two thanked it before immediately continuing their immature exchange.

"You're competing?" Baron was pleasantly surprised.

"Wait, you're that Bisharp from before. The world is such a small place, isn't it?" Starmie gleamed.

Baron enjoyed Starmie's delightful company to the point of neglecting his scrutiny.

The last competitor was a Brionne girl. She rolled a Dewgong beach ball beautifully to move around. Hopping down, she simpered at the meteor boy that attracted her eyes. "Seeing your blue body reminds me of Leader, strong and handsome. My heart is melting!"

"Er, is that directed toward me?" Minior cocked his head.

"Duh, silly! Who else could I be talking about?" Brionne seemed oblivious. Minior then blushed.

"Hee hee, Minior and Brionne swimming undersea, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Dhelmise teased.

"Don't you dare say one more letter, Dhelmise, or I'm gonna lock you in a Cloyster shell!" Minior reddened.

"G"

Minior chased Dhelmise out of the room. The anchor Pokemon accidentally knocked Brionne's beach ball toward Feraligatr, who merely slapped it down and gazed at his sharp claws with an intense expression.

"You move like a toddler! Never gonna catch me at this rate." Dhelmise taunted.

"Grandpa, you're gonna need a wheelchair after this!" Minior speeded up.

"Wait, sweetie, don't leave like this." Brionne stretched her flipper out of the door, frowning. Turning around to see Baron picking her ball up, she scowled.

"Here, Lolo." Baron handed. The TSI contestant knew her after researching about the Aura Beast when the show ended.

"It's _Love-love_ , and don't think for a second that I'll forgive you after what you did to Jupy! You're a bottom tier boyfriend like Aurelia (Aromatisse) said!" Lolo yelled emotionally.

 _Well, I guess the entire TSI community despises me now…_

Before he left the community chat group, Baron remembered that very few defended him: Farfetch'd, Houndour and Ledyba. Grovyle, Aromatisse, Lucario and especially Dedenne shredded him apart. Miltank, Heracross and Larvitar were just being jerks. Oddish typed stupid, irrelevant stuff. Duosion, Drifblim, Snorunt, Meowth, Cryogonal and Archeops blamed his parents, but still criticized him for not handling the situation well. Scolipede tried to empathize, but soon descended into paranoia until his girlfriend tamed him. Machoke didn't know what was going on. Darmanitan told everyone to chill out. The rest didn't make a comment or in Rhydon's case, was not a part of the group in the first place.

Perhaps, I really was in the wrong. Perhaps, I should stop blaming my parents and the royal family.

"No, you're wrong!" Starmie addressed Lolo, who widened her eyes. Baron gaped.

"This is a _man_ who pleaded to others for hours so his girlfriend would not sleep on the floor, a _man_ who was willing to block a deadly blow for her, a _man_ of this caliber would only break up with her for a good reason!" Starmie defended passionately. Lolo was speechless. Baron was speechless. Tyranitar dropped his half-bitten churro down the ground. Grumpig dropped his half-bitten berry down the ground. Feraligatr still gazed at his claws, ignoring the outside world. Minior and Dhelmise returned. The latter got a bandage on his wheel.

"What's going on?" Minior asked obliviously.

"Nothing to worry about. Now, everyone, back to normal." Starmie normalized nonchalantly.

Everyone resumed their business, except for Lolo, who spent some time reflecting. She had always taken Lucario's words as absolute truth. But, what if her leader was wrong?

"This is the second time we've met. How can you be so trusting?" Baron questioned, quieter than usual.

"I got a good eye for people." Starmie wasn't bragging.

"I got a bad eye for people. I can read people's strengths, weaknesses and background information. However, I don't have _the slightest idea_ about their true personality." Baron was reminded of his relationship with Gevui the Grovyle.

"Everyone got their strengths and weaknesses. You focus too much on the latter. Relax." Starmie placed its starfish arm on Baron's shoulder.

"I'll try." Baron mustered a hopeful smile.

 _If I focus on my strengths, hubris would be the end of me. In this abnormal life that I live, balance is hardly there._

* * *

The competitors were soon called out to a colossal pool in the heart of Oasilatim Stadium, separated from the spectator area by a cylindrical barrier for safety.

The pool was divided into four zones: island, lily pad, coral cave and deep end.

The island zone was composed of many artificial islands and shallow waters. Hostile Crawdaunt and Kingler battled for dominance in this region.

The lily pad zone was quite muddy. Hostile Killer Lotad robots could be mistaken for lily pad platforms, fishers were advised to be careful.

The coral cave zone was mostly inhabited by passive Corsola. Stay alert of neutral Mareanie and hostile Huntail though.

The deep end was ten metres deep and the water was too dark to see through. Rumors had it that many inexperienced divers were eaten.

Byungak conducted an interview with each fisher before the competition would begin.

* * *

 **Deng Wang the Dhelmise**

 **Byungak:** Mr. Deng Wang, correct?

 **Deng Wang:** Hey! Just Deng Wang, okay? Don't make me look old.

 **Byungak:** Alright. So, why you're here? Don't you have a business to run in Toucannon Island?

 **Deng Wang:** I need the money. Business' not doing well lately.

 **Byungak:** I see… Why do you think you'll win?

 **Deng Wang:** Because I got experience unlike those lousy kids.

 **Min Sol:** You suck, Dhelmise! Respect the next generation.

* * *

 **Min Sol the Minior**

 **Byungak:** Little Min Sol, you know him?

 **Min Sol:** Don't treat me like a kid! Yeah, he's my rival. We both sell oysters.

 **Deng Wang:** My oysters are tastier than yours. Everybody in the island knows damn well that my sauce is a divine condiment.

 **Min Sol:** Not gonna help when your oysters taste like literal crap! Mine though, is very popular among young adults.

 **Deng Wang:** Crazy hipster kids, more like.

 **Min Sol:** Don't insult my customers, you floating fossil!

 **Byungak:** Excuse me, am I still the interviewer here?

* * *

 **Terner the Tyranitar**

 **Byungak:** Terner, mind telling us about your occupation?

 **Terner:** Man, being an Artern cop is just the best! We get bribed like brides, baby!

 **Byungak:** Err, you know that you're on national television right?

 **Terner:** Yep and there's nothing wrong with what I said. Taking bribes allow us justice warriors to redistribute the wealth to the poor. When bandits starve, they're gonna stop being band-its and band-aid their dirty finance wounds cleanly. Get what I mean?

 **Byungak:** I'm not sure I follow… But, good for you. Not many people can be this happy and honest with their job.

* * *

 **Song the Starmie**

 **Byungak:** Song, you never stated properly whether you're a boy or a girl. I know it's quite impolite to ask this, but care to tell us?

 **Song:** Um, alright. It's just that I don't care enough to say, you know? Call me a he, a she, an it, whatever.

 **Byungak:** Next question, why are you here? For money, glory or what?

 **Song:** I want to remind everyone that fishing isn't a blood sport or a method of hunting anymore. In this modern era, land and water Pokemon should coexist in peace and forgive each other for wrongs committed in the past. Let fishing be a medium for that, a way for land folks to give snacks to many starving water Pokemon living in poverty. In return, they get gratitude and friendly company.

The audience applauded.

 **Byungak:** Wow, already a fan favorite, huh?

 **Song:** *blushes* You all are embarrassing me, _stop_.

* * *

 **Junior the Grumpig**

 **Junior:** *waves* Hi, mom! I'm on national television.

 **Byungak:** You're close with your mom, huh, Junior?

 **Junior:** Yeah! She raised me all on her own after all. I owe it a lot to her for who I am today.

 **Byungak:** Touching. If you win, how much from the 100,000 P are you going to give her?

 **Junior:** All of it! In return, I'll get a year of no work!

 **Byungak:** An unexpected answer. I like it.

* * *

 **Lolo or Love-love the Brionne**

 **Byungak:** You compete in the Pokeathlon, correct?

 **Lolo:** Yep! It's lovely to meet everyone! I'm _Love-love_ from Aura Beast. *draws two hearts on top of each other and winks*

 **Byungak:** Pokeathlon is known for team events. Why are you here on your own? You like fishing?

 **Lolo:** Nahhh. I told Leader that I want to promote the team. But, honestly, I just want to see cuteeee Artern boys.

 **Byungak:** *chuckles* Anyways, why did you bring that beach ball here?

 **Lolo:** Oh, I'm just not used to competing alone or being away from my sister, Roll-roll. This here keeps me from being homesick and I can roll around on it to move or attack.

 **Byungak:** Interesting.

* * *

 **Finn the Feraligatr**

 **Byungak:** So, you're last year's champ, Finn. This year is very different though. Ready for it?

 **Finn:** Robots or not. Fishing is still fishing. I'll still win. I swim fast. I know how to lure. I'm a powerhouse. These claws tear through steel flesh, you know?

 **Byungak:** *pretends to laugh nervously* Who do you think will be your toughest competition?

 **Finn:** *ponders* Honestly, myself. If I lose, it's because of myself.

 **Byungak:** Just like the saying 'you are your own biggest enemy'.

 **Finn:** Maybe.

* * *

Sitting on the top row seat, Mr. Spinda awaited Baron's turn ecstatically. He got such a great view of his boy…until a certain Bisharp obscured it for a second to sit next to him. Transparently, he brought his precious glass of water with him.

"Mr. Briskblade, a serendipity seeing you here." Mr. Spinda bowed formally. "Did Your Excellency catch a breather from work?"

"No, in fact, I have not finished devising my _magnificent_ military reform. However, I deem overseeing my heir more important. He will carry on my work after all." Mr. Briskblade sounded pompous.

"How admirable." Mr. Spinda's tone was ambiguous.

"I have caught wind that you sold a very rare pair of weapons to Baron. Remain loyal to your major customers and I guarantee you prosperity." Mr. Brisblade's source of information seemed imprecise.

"It's my way of expressing gratitude for your _priceless_ patronage." Mr. Spinda's sycophantic demeanor pleased Mr. Brisblade greatly.

"I see that Baron has brought them for show today. Let the nation witness the _power_ of the Briskblade family." Mr. Brisblade grasped the air like a megalomaniac.

* * *

 **Baron Briskblade**

 **Byungak:** What's your strategy?

 **Baron:** Try fighting all types of enemies at least once to assess time and risk. Afterwards, I think, I will know how to generate the most points.

 **Byungak:** Solid. Think any TSI fans are cheering for you?

 **Baron:** Maybe, I doubt there's many though.

 **Byungak:** Why? You're pretty popular.

 **Baron:** Popularity has no real correlation with likability. Given my status, the prize money matters a lot more to other competitors. Fighting to protect one's pride is a lot less sympathetic and relatable.

 **Byungak:** If you insist. Alright, everyone, stay on your seats because the competition is about to begin!

* * *

All competitors picked the side of the pool to start on. Song and Deng Wang chose coral cave zone. Lolo followed Min Sol to island zone. Terner and Finn dared to brave the deep end. That left Baron with the nose-picking Grumpig near the lily pads.

"Begin!" Byungak declared.

"Begin transformation into Churro Man! Hah, erg, argh…" Junior struggled to put his churro safety tube on his chubby body.

In a cooler fashion, Baron made a plus sign, transforming from an ordinary cardboard guy to Mr. 3 p.m. again. The speedy hero of justice hopped, skipped and jumped from one lily pad to the next.

"What an unprecedented move! Baron moves faster than any ca-clock I ever know." Byungak nearly broke his promise.

A Killer Lotad leaped out after Baron stepped on his sixth pad. Landing on the seventh elegantly, the hero performed a crisscross slash with his minute blade before striking down the final hour of the robot's useful life.

"An early lead for Baron with 2,000 points. But look, the robot's fellow friends are mad!"

Baron was confronted by four Lotad that revealed themselves and their sharp fangs. Unfortunately, the temporal energy ditched his right hand at this critical moment. Mr. 3 p.m., the horde clearer of justice was no more. He turned into a single target specialist instead.

Sensibly, Baron dropped his sword and swiftly grabbed it before making a strategic retreat. The lily pad civilians released cries of terror as their hero abandoned them, shaming his 'cowardice'. Thankfully, heroes were as easily replaced as cardboard boxes, barring the quality.

"Chu-chu-chu-churro Man, here to serve jelly filled- Ahhhhhh! Ouch, ow, yowch!" Junior got crunched relentlessly.

* * *

"An early lead for Baron with 2,000 points…"

"Damn it!" Finn hurled his fishing pole aside and dived down the dark depths with competitive eyes. Spotting a hostile Sharpedo with its back turned, he didn't hesitate to Slash.

Unwelcoming of the sneaky blow, Sharpedo charged at him with Aqua Jet. Finn executed a bursting breastroke to dodge.

Two other steel sharks soon noticed the crocodile and chased after him. Eyes lightened evilly, Finn re-emerged to the surface partially. Three dorsal shark fins popped out of the water, circling around the fisherman.

"Help! Anybody, help! Shit, I'm gonna die!" Finn exclaimed, exaggerating the situation by dodging attacks at the very last second.

Terner dropped his fishing pole and scrambled around the edge of the pool, eyes full of fear.

Certain spectators voiced their opinions:

"Is this seriously where my tax money went to?! What's wrong with my country?"

"My baby daughter is braver than that sissy!"

"Fire him!"

"Look at little Terner. Too scared to jump even with arm floaties on."

"Um, why should he help his competitor? D-don't look at me like that. Fine, I'll shut up."

"For someone cryyyyyying for help, he's…heh"

"I'm a rock type. What can I d-do? I'm no navy guy. I also dislike navy blue!" Terner came up with excuses.

"Argh! Another Sharpedo is biting my leg. Eurghblaargh!" Finn faked drowning.

Eyes shut tight, Terner gulped before taking his jacket and floaties off.

"I'm no _wait_ er. I don't serve water, water serves me! Here goes nothing!" Terner awakened his heroic eyes and ballooned his cheeks before attempting an impressive swimming dive, successfully. Coordinating his muscle movements to keep his large body moving underwater, he speeded to Finn's rescue in no time.

Terner nearly released his oxygen supply once he realized Finn was perfectly fine. Wickedly, Finn lured the Sharpedo to his unneeded savior, using him as a bait. The sharks bit the horrified policeman mercilessly.

After Terner fainted, Finn took advantage of the opening to destroy all three robots with Superpower. Metallic parts exploded out of the pool. Not long after, Finn dragged the hefty Tyranitar back to the pool's edge. Putting on a show, Finn covered Terner with the police jacket and saluted, water dripping down his face.

"That's it! I'm evading taxes to give to this guy!"

"This guy's gonna be my daughter's role model!"

"Hire him…as prime minister!"

"Big Finn so manly! He's not afraid to tattoo a heart with his wife's name on his shoulder."

"Does anyone find it suspi- Ow, my head!"

"Finn must be realllllly strong to be able to drag Terner up after drownnnning. Such a shame we couldn't witness Lord Finn in all his gloooory since the water's too dark."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Gently, Song reeled in its line with Psychic, bringing a Corsola up.

"Here, have some seaweed, Corsola." Song handed a roasted seaweed sheet over.

"Corsola!" Corsola generated a noise happily, nibbling on the snack.

Soon, other Corsola surfaced, staring at the box of seaweed.

"C'mere! There's enough for everyone." Song beckoned. The group of Corsola celebrated, rushing to hug it.

"Hee hee, feels nice." Song caressed their coral horns, one by one.

"Help! Anybody…"

"Oh no, he's in danger! I must go!" Song squeezed itself out of the Corsola's embrace urgently.

"Corsola! Corsola! Corsola…!" The robots opposed the idea strongly, blocking it.

"Why? Please help yourself with the seaweed." Song was confused. Since robotic speech didn't work, the Corsola collaborated with gestures.

"Argh! Another Sharpedo…"

One pointed to Finn and made a scary face. Another tried playing dead. The other dragged its scared friend down the pool. The last clung to Song, pleadingly earnestly.

"No way, don't tell me…" Song realized Finn's sinister scheme. "Terner, stop!"

Terner dived down, literally seconds ago. Groaning, Song spun dive through the water, rushing at full speed. Thanks to its Illuminate ability, navigating through the darkness wasn't a problem. Unfortunately, the bright starry light from its eye couldn't repel any Sharpedo away.

"Gah!" Song was rammed by Aqua Jet. Regaining composure quickly, the Starmie swerved around the attacker.

It didn't change anything.

Terner fainted, Superpower destroyed Sharpedo, and Finn put on a show. Song watched staff members carrying the unconscious Tyranitar away to the infirmary, clenching its arm.

Finn noticed Song and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save him. He fought his very best to protect me. He's a real champ at heart."

Song got close to him for a whisper. "You might fool the audience, but not me." It left Finn clenching his jaw and twitching his eyes. The champ shook his head fast and set his sights on a new victim.

* * *

Floating above a palm tree, Min Sol held his fishing pole with Psychic. Attached to the hook was a Doomsday Oyster, low in calories, low in nutrients, could lower the eater's stats drastically.

"C'mon, take a juicy bite." Min Sol positioned it temptingly above Crawdaunt and Kingler that were fighting against each other.

The two stopped trading Crabhammers temporarily and stimulated their nasal whiffers.

"Crawdaunt! Crawdaunt." (Error! Unable to detect unidentified object.)

"Kingler, Kingler!" (Response selected, destroy!)

Kingler snapped the line and pounded the oyster savagely alongside its enemy.

Min Sol gawked, intense rage building up. "My oysters… No one has ever done that to my _delicious, perfectly cooked_ oysters! Raaaaah!" Activating his shield form and using Shell Smash, he boosted his Speed, Attack and Sp. Atk sharply at the cost of cracking his shell's impenetrable defenses.

Min Sol blasted Power Gem furiously at Kingler, making multiple dents in its steel armor. However, Crawdaunt was left unchecked. Leaping up and slamming him down with Crabhammer, Shields Down came into effect.

"Argh!" Min Sol's frail body had been overshadowed by the crustaceans. Raising their dark pincers up, they conveyed that interloping was punishable by death.

Fortunately for him, he would stay in the competition thanks to the power of love. More accurately, the power of Love-love. The love expert had already accumulated 4,000 points from dealing with another crustacean pair.

"Don't you dare hurt my sweetie!" Lolo headbutted the beach ball into Kingler, stunning it. Once the ball bounced back, she positioned both flippers to bump it up skyward.

Crawdaunt charged toward her, preparing dual Crabhammers. Lolo jumped up to dodge, additionally using the star on its head as a platform to launch herself up even higher. Spectacularly, Lolo concentrated fairy energy into her left flipper before spiking the beach ball at the dark type.

Min Sol twinkled opportunistically. Once the beach ball connected and sparks flew out, he shot Swift against the Crawdaunt. Lolo surely wouldn't mind, would she? After all, she flirted with him.

Common sense suggested otherwise. Who was her leader? Lukas the Lucario. What kind of Pokemon was he? Competitive and heartless to his competitors. How did he discipline his team? Reward success and effort. Punish failure and disobedience.

Last question: Between cute boys and Lukas, which would Lolo choose?

"Ah-uh, sweetie." Lolo looked serious despite maintaining her sweet tone. She dived down with Aqua Jet, finishing off Crawdaunt before he could.

"Hey, I thought you love me!" Min Sol whined ungratefully.

"Tough love, sweetie. Leader always repeat how important it is." Lolo got back on her sister's substitute and steamrolled the Kingler flat-out, leaving the meteor child no chance.

Min Sol gritted his stardust teeth.

Lolo approached him with sparkling amorous eyes, thinking that he would reward her for saving him. "Give me a _kiss-kiss_ , sweetie." She turned her cheek to face his lips.

"Ew, I hate you! You stole my points! You're the worst!" Min Sol yelled rudely, ditching and breaking her heart.

Lolo sobbed. Swallowing her tears and slapping her cheeks lightly, she snapped herself back into the competition for the sake of the Aura Beast.

* * *

A crazy Crawdaunt uppercutted a feckless Kingler with Crabhammer. The latter tried to strike back the same way. Competently, the crazy crawfish sidestepped smoothly before slashing horizontally with Night Slash weakly on purpose. The dangerous robot then trifled with the pitiful machine's pride, ducking and dodging all counterattack attempts effortlessly.

Kingler couldn't be more humiliated. Its toughened tan shell cracked. A nasty scar was inflicted underneath its eyes. Worst of all, its enemy had the audacity to dance around its faltering movements, turning it into a joke.

Having enough amusement, the crazy Crawdaunt was prepared to land the ending blow. However, its cockiness gave an opportunity to the Crazy Crawdaunt on a nearby island.

Creatively, Baron attached a dark chain to the minute blade hilt and threw it like a harpoon. Once the projectile pierced through Kingler, the fisherman grabbed the tail end of the Embargo chain and tugged with all his might. The humiliated crustacean was dragged across the pool toward the chain fisher, who filleted it for 2,000 points.

Enraged, the crazy Crawdaunt swam to Baron's island and slammed down Crabhammer to create a sandy shockwave, declaring battle.

At the right moment, Baron jumped to avoid the shockwave. "You're… _different_ from other Crawdaunt robots." He noticed that the star on its head was bent. Quickly setting the clock at noon, it was the hour blade's time to shine.

Crawdaunt charged Crabhammer and clashed against Baron's hour blade. The bloodthirsty robot opened its free left pincer wide, preparing for Guillotine. Reacting quickly, Baron cast Embargo to chain its pincer before countering with Iron Head. Unfortunately, Crawdaunt deflected the attack with a barrier called Protect.

Baron staggered back due to his concussion. Crawdaunt capitalized on this chance to cut the chain with his right pincer.

Left with five seconds, Baron dragged the hour blade across the sand, attempting a devastating upward swing. This was a critical error as the crazy crawfish was more than agile enough to dodge and retaliate with a diagonal Night Slash. Fortunately, Baron parried it successfully with the minute blade, anteceding power conversion into agility. However, Crawdaunt still had one free pincer…

"Euargh!" Baron fell to his knees from a smashing blow. The bloodthirsty robot disarmed his blades and pincer-punched him repeatedly, crumpling the cardboard punching bag.

Soon, Baron fell down, eyes closed, hands digging through the sand peculiarly. Cackling exultingly and egotistically in an electronic manner, the crazy psychopath rendered itself vulnerable.

The chains of time reinserted hands back into the clock. The holographic watch displayed 9 p.m.

Baron recovered in a flash, chained Crawdaunt's hind leg, and sprung into the sky. His cardboard body soon solidified into a statue. Illuminating both blades by virtue of darkness, Baron descended down breathtakingly, astonishing the entire audience.

Unable to dodge fast enough, the crazy crawfish could only block futilely.

"Night Slash!" Baron severed the Crawdaunt into four pieces. Once the battle was over, Baron collapsed immediately. Using Night Slash and Meridiem Manipulation in conjunction drained his strength immensely. Clinging to a sliver of consciousness, Baron crawled to the palm tree as he hid his supplies of Aguav Berries there. (A good choice. They are very potent healing berries that will cause confusion if the user hates bitter food, which no one should.)

As Baron was recovering, the robot supervisor called Byungak alarmingly.

"Skarmory sir, that Crawdaunt is a deranged defect! It did not function as intended. We could possibly get sued for erroneous-"

"Relax, nothing went wrong with production. It was intentional. The competition won't be restarted because it's not unfair for Baron." Byungak replied calmly, twisting the telephone line.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Just check the scoreboard." Byungak looked out the commentary box at an angle to view a large television.

"9,000 points?! B-but, how? He only defeated three hostile Pokemon."

"The magic of improvisation, my friend. Besides, Artern's laws are _not very strict_. As long as you're halfway careful and state somewhere that certain things are subjected to change under certain conditions, you'll be fine." Byungak explained. A hint of dissatisfaction could be traced in his voice at one point.

"I've much to learn from you, sir. Sorry for wasting your time, please continue commentating."

After the call ended, Byungak turned the headset back on.

"Baron has reclaimed his lead, edging out Lolo by 1,000 points. How will this exciting competition end? Stay tuned to find out!"

* * *

Mr. Briskblade revolved his thumb around the rim of his glass, seemingly satisfied. "I expect no less from _my_ son. You may have equipped him with weapons and knowledge. Regardless, the genes I passed down will always contribute the most to his success." A conceited smile formed on his face.

"It's neither genes nor gears that's vital to his success. Rather, how he was raised." Mr. Spinda spoke tactfully.

"Indeed, I very much agree." Mr. Briskblade's smile grew.

"Yet, he can only grow so much before he meets a dead end. Soon, he will realize his lifelong desire and do whatever it takes for it. When the time comes, I'm confident you'll do what's best for him." Mr. Spinda convinced cryptically.

"Definitely, he shares my blood after all. The Briskblade family is destined for greatness. We shall lead Artern to unimaginable glory!" Mr. Briskblade released an air of arrogance. Feeling uncomfortable, nearby spectators relocated.

After feasting on unmoistened ego, the dehydrated Bisharp drank mineral water from his glass. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to quench his thirst.

"Water vendor, I got an important job for you!" Mr. Briskblade called a Hitmonlee wearing a hydration pack. A chest full of cold water bottles was placed below his feet.

"Me?" Hitmonlee pointed to himself anxiously.

"Of course, I request your service with a payment of 1,000 P. Simply bring me a high-grade mineral water bottle, costing 100 P, from the stadium store, near the entrance. Will you accept?" Mr. Briskblade patronized.

"Yes! Will be back in a jiffy." Hitmonlee dashed frenziedly. The waterboy wasn't careful and ended up tripping over a Gigalith's foot. Even worse, the orangey red crystal stabbed his knee, causing him to wail in agony.

The Gigalith immediately apologized and contacted medical staff to treat his bleeding wound. Pokemon in proximity all eyed the poor fellow with sympathy, except Mr. Briskblade.

"Pathetic fool, couldn't even handle the simplest of tasks. Crying over scraping his knee like a baby. What a disgrace to all fighting types." Mr. Briskblade made sure only Mr. Spinda could hear.

"You must be infuriated. Then allow me to replace him." Mr. Spinda offered.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Briskblade seemed hesitant. "This kind of baseborn job is not befitting of your middle-class status."

"It matters not as long as I please my first-class customer whom I must treat like my king." Mr. Spinda's manner of speech was suave.

"I admire your attitude. Very well, lower yourself if you insist." Mr. Briskblade's voice hid subtle envy.

Mr. Spinda returned with the bottle faster than expected. He also proffered to pour mineral water into the glass for Mr. Briskblade, who requested Mr. Spinda to not touch it since it was bestowed to him personally by the king.

Mr. Spinda obliged. Water flowed down from appropriate height. No drop was spilt. More than pleased with the exceptional service, Mr. Briskblade doubled the reward. Instantly, the middle-class Pokemon excused himself to the toilet.

In reality, he checked on the 'low-class' Pokemon.

"You okay? Can you walk?" Mr. Spinda asked in concern.

"W-well, the nurse said I s-should be okay. Just need a lo-little more rest." Hitmonlee averted his eyes. "I m-must work though."

"Don't push yourself. Here, take this money and call it a day." Mr. Spinda gave him 2,000 P.

"N-no, I can't take it! It's too much. What have I done to deserve it?" Hitmonlee was reluctant.

"Don't be stubborn. What you gonna do without it?" Mr. Spinda tried to knock some sense into him.

"I guess you're right. Thank you. No one has ever been this kind to me." Hitmonlee teared up a bit as he accepted the coins.

"You're around my son's age. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. I'm sure your father feels the same. Most parents genuinely care about their children, I hope." Mr. Spinda shrugged, whirling his eyes. "Anyways, don't be blinded by money, sonny. It makes us do pretty stupid stuff."

"I'll keep it close to my heart. Thank you, kind stranger." Hitmonlee seemed very touched.

"Take care, sonny." Mr. Spinda waved before leaving. "Whew, a nice breather." He appreciated a moment without Mr. Briskblade's suffocating company.

* * *

"Baron has reclaimed his lead…"

Upon hearing the news, Deng Wang the Dhelmise stopped hunting exclusively for Corsola and set his eyes on a bigger target: Mareanie.

Deng Wang pulled out his secret weapon—irresistible oyster sauce. After capturing a Corsola with Anchor Shot, the stall owner enlivened it with oozing black condiment. The passive robot quivered as it was set up as a bait within a Cloyster cage inside coral cave. Hiding behind a rock, Deng Wang waited for a chance to ambush.

Once the appetizing Corsola spotted a group of Mareanie, it retreated deeper inside its shell cage.

"Mareanie!" (I smell food!)

"Mareanie!" (Me too!)

"Mareanie, Mareanie." (There's three of us. How should we divide it?)

"Mareanie!" (First come, first serve!)

The three shoved each other to snack their prey first. At that moment, Deng Wang shot out his anchor, chaining one Mareanie. He then swung wildly, sending the Mareanie colliding against rocks and corals until it was out of commission.

"Heh heh, the good ol' boogie. Hey, where's the other two?!" Deng Wang rummaged inside the cave for a short while before giving up and resurfacing, frustrated.

It was then that he saw broken parts next to Min Sol and one functioning Mareanie in a Cloyster cage filled with delicious oysters. Similarly, the meteor child planned to lure a Huntail with the heavily damaged robot. It got its tentacle hair torn apart by Psychic. Trembling uncontrollably, it was in no shape to fight back.

"Bad, bad kiddy thief!"

"Get glasses and hearing aids while you're at it, gramps. You didn't even notice me."

"If I got money, I would buy something else!"

"If I got money, I would pay rent! Because of your goddamn cunning recipe switching scheme, I look so unhip and uncool in front of my customers!"

"Says you, a hypocritical child! When will you learn that your actions have consequences?!"

"Who knew we were being filmed and watched by the entire world?!"

"Cameras, you ignorant teenager!"

"Enough! I will win at all costs. I've invested _everything_ I have into this competition. I deserve the money the most!"

"You can just go back to your mom's basement, you high-school dropout. I, on the other anchor, must win or live on streets. I'm not old enough to apply for a retirement home, y'know?"

"And here I thought you're at least eighty years old."

"Shut up, hatchling!"

"Respect the next generation!"

"Respect your elders!"

Consumed by rage, their abilities to think carefully clammed up. Thus, the two did the unexpected.

They tackled each other and got disqualified.

* * *

 **Scoreboard**

Finn: 14,000 Points

Baron: 9,000 Points

Lolo: 8,000 Points

Junior: 0

Song: 0

Terner: Eliminated

Deng Wang: Disqualified

Min Sol: Disqualified

* * *

Junior porked out Healing Churros after barely surviving the onslaught of four Killer Lotad, owing much to Finn's help.

"Churro Chump, now that you're in my debt, care to pay me back?" Finn smirked.

"Sure. What kinds of churros do you want?" Junior replied innocently.

"Nah, not that. It's quite easy. You just relax in your safety tube, floating like a chubby buoy in deep end." Finn misled.

"Wow, that's easy. Okay, I'll do it." Junior agreed gullibly.

"Awesome." Finn held the tube and kicked his feet vigorously, advancing his plan swimmingly to the deep end.

* * *

Masked Diver Baron braced himself to fight underwater against Huntail.

6:00

The serpentine beast swam swiftly straightforward, charging Aqua Tail.

Baron's hour blade slash was powerful enough to send out a water projectile.

7:00

Huntail slapped the water cutter, nullifying it.

8:00

Baron aimed another one at the ceiling of the coral cave.

9:00

The ceiling collapsed, trapping Huntail underneath a pile of rocks.

10:00

Baron shifted his heavy body closer.

Huntail tried to wiggle out.

11:00

Baron pulled his minute blade back.

The rocks budged.

12:00

Baron finished his prey with a penetrating stab through its head.

Ticking off another target in his mental checklist, he proceeded to his next target. Climbing up the pool's edge and taking off his mask, he made his solemn presence known to Song and the Corsola. One in particular used oyster shampoo.

"Oh, it's you. Are you going to kill these defenseless Corsola that never harm anyone?" Song invoked, noticing that his blades were raised a little. The passive Pokemon clung to their hero, trembling, too terrified to even look at the fisherman.

"This is a competition. Why would you go above and beyond to save robots? What do you achieve out of this?" Baron sounded baffled.

"To me, this is no different from helping you two." Song made Baron averted his eyes. "They might be robots that can hardly qualify as an artificial Pokemon. However, they feel _fear_ , they feel _happiness_ , they feel _pain_ like us, manufactured or not. The host is testing our Pokemonity, Baron. I'm here to prove that not all is bad in this world."

Baron's grip weakened, conflicted between heart and mind. Gradually moving his indecisive eyes to those pitiful Corsola, he blinked. They struck a surprising parallel to the water assassins.

Baron sighed, dropping his blades. "I've become irrational." He then sat on the pool's edge, clutching his helmet head.

"A little irrationality helps you tolerate this world." Song glanced around the pool, startled by a piggy buoy. "Wait, I forgot to save Junior!" Was Song sidetracked all along?

Baron chuckled, finding Song to be an interesting guy. Retrieving his blades, he soon resumed his hunt, changing the target to Mareanie.

* * *

Finn guided a Sharpedo to Junior, intending to use another contestant as a bait.

Suddenly, a bright luminous light lightened up the area around him.

"What the hell is this sickening light?!" Finn shut his eyes and covered them with his right arm.

"The truth." Song replied tersely.

Finn gradually opened his eyes. "Heh, you again. I suppose there's no point hiding it anymore. Take this!" He grabbed the Sharpedo and threw it toward Song, who spun away safely. As a result, the shark torpedoed into cracks on the pool's wall through Aqua Jet.

Certain audience members had varying reactions:

"I take back what I said, IRS. Please don't hear that…"

"Did I seriously call this fraud my daughter's role model?"

"Mire me…in shame."

"That's why Medium Me is the best."

"Now, you better apologize and pay for my medical bills."

"Wooooooow, didn't see that coming."

In a true hostile style, the Sharpedo blew a raspberry and shook its butt at the competitors. It then fled as the wall slowly crumbled.

Two red eyes flashed out of the wall and an atrocious roar followed.

"Shit, the boss' here!" Finn scrammed alongside all robots in the vicinity.

The shadow on deep end's surface grew larger and larger until a monstrous Mega Gyarados rose out stormingly, flaunting its full-fledged fearsome fangs. Staring down on a serving of scrumptious Grumpig, it licked its lips.

"Mommy!" Junior shuddered, covering his face with his cape.

Luckily, Song levitated Junior and pulled him away before the hungry robot could chew the tubed pig into pork chop.

"I'm, am alive! I'm alive! You're my hero!" Junior rubbed himself.

"Let's hope we'll be alive at the end of this as well. That thing is catching up fast!" Song exclaimed as M.G. whipped Twisters at them relentlessly.

"Whoa! Wah! Ieya! Ahhhh!" Junior screamed every time Song jerked him to dodge the vicious tornadoes, each time narrower than the last.

Breathing erratically, Song started to feel the drawbacks of saving a chubby churro connoisseur. M.G. took advantage of tiredness, concentrating dragon energy in its tail, prepared to let loose a turbulent tornado.

Smack!

The attack was interrupted by a smiley Dewgong face.

"Come and fight someone your level, you overgrown shrimp! Leader eats weaklings like you for breakfast, takes your lunch money and beats you up before dinner!" Lolo disrespected, redirecting its attention.

Exasperated, M.G. swung its mighty Aqua Tail across the island Lolo stood on.

The athlete avoided the attack using Aqua Jet with relative ease compared to the knocked-down palm tree.

However, not everything was rolling smoothly for Lolo either. Surreptitiously, Finn got in position to Slash her sisterly beach ball.

"Don't you *beep* dare!" Lolo's bubbly self burst once her kin was threatened. She Aqua Jetted desperately to rescue her sister's substitute. However, Finn only needed one second to commit the deed.

Of course, in situation like these, there's always the third party to save the day. Whether it be a cape-wearing superhero like Churro Man swooping to save the hostage or a serious-minded strategist like Baron or a kind-hearted individual like Song.

Unfortunately, none of them was any closer to Finn than Lolo. One Pokemon was, though…

"Argh!" Finn was sent flying by an Aqua Tail to the chest. Apparently, M.G. targeted the foe closest to him indiscriminately.

"Thank God!" Lolo retrieved the ball, too overjoyed to consider the consequences of being directly in front of the big boss.

M.G. swung its watery tail once again. Lolo blocked fearfully, knowing she couldn't avoid the attack.

Generic fairy tales often had that one scene where the muscular superhero with extraordinary powers, white knight in shining armor or dashing handsome prince saved the beautiful princess. Sadly, reality only had budget alternatives: a nose-picking boy with the ability to eat churros and grow fat, a crummy cardboard guy and… Um, wait…

"Not on my watch!" Song seized her flipper…and breath away. "Hang on tight!"

Lolo's eyes sparkled as it pulled her across the sky.

Its red eye, courageous and resolute like Leader's, didn't blink when Aqua Tail splashed water at them.

Its multi-layered body embodied the complexity of a man like Leader.

The way it glanced with genuine concern to her just like Leader always did when any of his teammates got hurt.

How could she, the love expert, failed to notice that the man of her dreams was Song all along?

Too distracted to get her head back in the game, Baron got to challenge the boss all alone.

* * *

 **Scoreboard**

Finn: 14,000 Points

Baron: 13,000 Points

Lolo: 12,000 Points

Others: Unranked

* * *

Like the strategist he was, Baron observed M.G. first.

Unlike other robots, it had reinforced steel armor, meaning brute force wouldn't work. Strangely, its black underbelly had the middle part painted gray. Its size also exceeded Embargo's chaining capabilities.

Regarding its arsenal of attacks, Aqua Tail covered a 270 degrees angle. The tail spin attack itself was pretty fast, although there was start-up lag. When its tail flashed with draconic energy, it indicated a Twister attack. The oral mechanic built extra teeth, making Crunch deadlier.

After accumulating enough information, Baron approached it stealthily in the island zone.

 _Right now, Mega Gyarados is preoccupied with three other competitors. I must strike hard and dodge quickly, so 9 a.m._

Once M.G. detected Baron, the strategist already got extremely close to its underbelly. Instead of activating panic protocol, the big boss grinned before ascending into the sky with Bounce. The unanticipated move caught Baron off guard.

Baron cancelled and reactivated Meridiem Manipulation to noon before sprinting away for his life. He even performed a long jump at the end. Sliding his butt across the sand, the cardboard coward dodged successfully at the cost of his image. In hindsight, he could have just waited for the temporal transfer normally.

Still, Baron couldn't sigh in relief just yet. M.G. descended down the sand, using raw power to imitate the move Dig. Feeling vibrations underneath his feet, Baron rolled away, barely avoiding Crunch.

The holographic clock moved to his left, hour blade hand shortly before M.G. used Aqua Tail. Crossing his blades to form a fence, he attempted to block. Although his body was heavy, there was no defense buff; Baron felt like a truck collided with him, breaking his bones, but he could still stand and push it hopelessly.

 _I don't care about this competition, but I always got the most to lose and the least to win. Goddamnit! Gotta keep…gga-going._

Baron withstood the move that damaged Finn heavily for twelve seconds. The watch expired; his cardboard body was thrown into muddy waters. The lily pads jeered vindictively.

 _Why am I so weak? Why am I cursed with this family name? Why am I the only son?_

Still hungry, M.G. devoured Baron's legs relentlessly with Crunch. Baron made a series of agonized sounds. The torture was over when Lolo diverted it to her direction.

 _I suppose, it's another win for the Aura Beast. My record is now forty-two losses out of forty-seven competitions._

"Never give up!"

 _Hmm? Frim?_

"You're never alone! It's not just the three of us either! Fellow competitors are coming to help you!"

 _What?_

"Baron, oh my god, you're a mess!" Song exerted physical effort to pull him up the pool's edge since Psychic didn't work on dark types.

"Here, eat some Healing Churros, cardboard guy. I brought _lots and lots_ , so feel free to take them." Junior waved churros in front of his nose.

"I can comprehend why Song would help me, but Junior, why would you?" Baron took them, eating whenever he wasn't speaking.

"Because I like your cardboard jokes, they always crack me up! Oh, oh, I even got your cut-out in the store. Mom says that it makes for great promotion. We let customers who buy more than ten churros kiss-" Junior driveled.

"Stop, stop! I get the idea!" Baron blushed brightly.

"It's not just the two of us, Baron." Song shook its head. "Love-love is distracting Mega Gyarados to keep you safe."

"Pardon? Are you sure her main intention is not double points?" Baron widened his eyes.

"I can tell from the way she glances at you." Song sounded confident. Baron didn't seem convinced.

"Anyways, no time to dilly-dally. We'll go help her. Since your legs are badly damaged, it's your call. I can give you a piggyback ride." Song persuaded casually, knowing Baron was more incentivized by the double points.

"Sorry for inconveniencing you, it must be difficult lifting me and Junior at the same time." Baron looked grateful and slightly embarrassed.

"Just you, cardboard guy. I can fly after eating Mom's _Ultra Psycho Churro_." Junior delved inside the secret compartment of his snack basket for the most Revitalizing Jam-filled, choco-blitzing, honey-bursting churro to exist. Munching like a pig, he savored the epitome of home cooking, awakening his slumbering psychic abilities.

Baron wondered why he didn't eat it earlier, but decided to not question his logic, or lack thereof.

"Nice, Churro Man." Song complimented in relief.

"There's nothing that churros can't do. That's why I eat them everyday." Junior influenced young viewers' diet negatively.

"Let's go! No time to waste." Baron rode Song, who locked his thighs securely. Junior followed, flying with Psychic. He looked jelly.

Along the way, Baron skimmed through the spectators until he found Frim the Farfetch'd. The two exchanged a smile.

 _Thank you, friend._

He also spotted Mr. Spinda. However, he wasn't too keen to look that way due to an obvious reason.

* * *

"Hurgh, nothing's working!" Lolo grew frustrated, dealing zero damage after trying every single attack. She didn't get hit yet, but the constant dodging was taking a toll on her.

Lolo bounced up with the ball to dodge Aqua Tail, then rolled away zigzaggedly along the pool's edge to avoid successive Crunch attempts. The struggle would be less intense if the robot wasn't programmed to be immune to Baby Doll Eyes.

"Leader, what would you do?" Lolo was rarely separated from her team. Competing alone wasn't easy. No Aura Beast fans cheering. No Roro fighting by her side encouragingly. No Mao to consult. No Zeresta to keep her in line. No Yama protecting. No Dive lightening the mood. No Shaz dialing down pressure. No Chuck hard work. No Leader guiding. "I miss everyone."

If organic lifeforms could read artificial intelligence's patterns like an open book, then the A.I. was dumb in the first place.

M.G. wasn't dumb.

It lured competitors into a false sense of security, altering their actions subtly until they would be trapped by the unthinkable.

The calculative robot charged up a Twister as Lolo approached a corner. Before she could curve around it, M.G. blasted a stationary Twister, trapping her in the corner. Without delay, it initiated Bounce. From calculations, she would faint.

Lolo widened her eyes in surprise, but there was no fear inside her pink pupils.

Even though other Aura Beast members weren't here, Lolo got her dashing prince and budget alternatives.

"Chocolate Breath!" Junior spew out chocolate disgustingly into M.G.'s eyes. Blinded and repelled by bad breath, it plummeted into its own Twister, missing Lolo by a tiny margin.

"My prince!" Lolo shouted in elation, making Song flustered harmlessly.

Baron hurled his long harpoon at M.G.'s gray section while Song rescued Lolo and her beach ball with Psychic, moving them up and over the long-lasting Twister to the ground. Junior frowned with jealousy temporarily.

The gray part soon broke as a result of Twister's continuous damage. Subsequently, its red scales exploded, revealing eleven water gems on each side of its serpentine body. Releasing a sharp cry of pain, it dispelled the tornado with a tail swipe. It then chased after the screaming Grumpig, who was the closest.

"Those gems must be its energy sources. Strike now when its vulnerable!" Baron subconsciously treated it as a team challenge.

"Watch out, Baron!" Lolo sensed a Sharpedo Aqua Jetting through the air behind him.

"Huh?" Baron couldn't react fast enough, but Song did.

"Tch, damn *beep* had to give it away." Finn clicked his tongue, standing behind them all.

"You _were_ the champ, right? Why do you need cheap, dirty tricks to win?! Don't you believe in your own abilities?" Song scolded.

"What if my abilities are cheap, dirty tricks then? Got something to say 'bout that?" Finn defended.

Lolo and Baron remained silent, not the biggest advocates of fair play.

"Then, you sorely underestimate yourself. If this is all you want to be known for, then by all means, please yourself." Song looked at him with disapproval.

"Enough of your high and mighty yucky yapping! Good guys always finish last and this time will be no different!" Finn loathed the lecture.

"I'm afraid that won't be the case. All Corsola, attack!" Song ordered and countless Corsola jumped out of the pool, ganging up on Finn.

"Ow, you little shits, get off!" Finn was shaking his feet, swatting over his head, shaking his butt. However, his efforts were in vain as they latched onto him tenaciously. They didn't deal much damage, but that didn't seem to be Song's plan in the first place.

"Grumpig isn't as tasty as churros. Go eat something else! Like…a Feraligatr." Junior flew over Finn, passing the gluttonous robot to him. The Corsola gang got the hell out immediately.

"*beep*!" Finn swore before getting eliminated by Crunch.

"Now that crooked croc's out of the way, time to return peace to the pool!" Song rallied, receiving applause from audience members.

Baron was more fascinated by Song by the second. Although, that wasn't the only thing in the former's mind as the latter carried the him into battle.

"Lolo, why did you warn me? Wouldn't it be better to have me eliminated? Your victory was nearly guaranteed." Baron shattered two gems with unboosted Night Slashes. Song boiled another with Scald.

"How many times do I need to tell you it's _Love-love_?" Lolo broke one gem by smacking Happy Dewgong at it. "I may not like you. Leader may not like you. But, I'm not gonna act tough as if I can take on this Mega Loser on my own."

Junior dodged Crunch and splatted a gem close to its neck with jumbo jam justice jelly-filled churro. "You're not gonna hurt my friends, Churro Punch!"

 _Friends? He called me a friend despite the cold treatment I gave him before the competition?_

"You and Leader are not that different, y'know? You both carry heavy weights on your shoulders. However, Leader doesn't hide his feelings like you. When he's angry, he yells. When he's not satisfied, he throws tantrums. Those things let us— _his friends_ —help him!" Lolo translated her expressive voice into a fervent wave of Bubblebeam, destroying four gems.

Baron widened his eyes.

Perhaps, he wasn't all alone in this struggle as he thought. Perhaps, his reluctance to display indignation was why others had only known the Briskblade side of him. Maybe, that's why certain TSI contestants, especially Rafi the Dedenne, distrusted him in the show and after the break-up. If he never showed his Barry side to anyone else except Jupy and Mr. Spinda's family, how could he expect empathy?

 _Always remember that you have a lot of 'acquaintances' willing to help you._ Mr. Spinda's words echoed in his mind.

Glancing at both fathers, the first had judging eyes while the second showed an encouraging smile, Baron found his goal.

"Everyone, this is a team competition in disguise. The obstacles to overcome are _pride_ and _selfishness_. I'm not accusing anyone, but myself. Therefore, I request everyone to help me win. In return, the prize money will be split between three of you. Will you lend this misguided, cardboard-minded strategist, your aid?" Baron pleaded sincerely.

"Of course, cardboard guy! I'll take four months of no work over zero anyday!" Junior was the most eager.

"Make it a fifty-fifty split between them and I'll accept." Song negotiated, luring M.G. to the remote coral zone corner.

"I've no objections. You really are selfless like someone I know." Baron admired. Song chuckled.

"Normally, I would say no." Lolo's tone changed afterwards. "But since my prince's on your side, I'll do it for looooove. Besides, I'm here to win money for Leader, not some fancy title."

"Thank you all." Baron felt warmth permeating his body. "Now, let's demonstrate teamwork!"

"Attack while I distract it!" Junior pulled M.G.'s barbels. "Whoa!" The robot jerked his head up, sending Churro Man upward…only for him to fall back down, catching its barbels once again. "Wow, your string-thingy feels like churro dough. Can I eat it?"

Horrified, M.G. shook, dived, twisted and danced. Junior screamed, made bubbling noises, screamed again, all while gripping chewy filaments for his life.

"Oh, c'mon, stop being such a baby. It makes you look so unattractive. Leader trained us to fight our fears since we're _ten_." Lolo rode the ball after him, along the pool's edge.

"Song, mind if I kneel on you? That way, you can use Rapid Spin and get there faster without me falling." Baron suggested sensitively.

"Just do it." Song rotated slowly. Baron nodded, adjusting his position.

 _The noon we're reunited._

The blades touched, gazing at the ceiling sky together.

 _The wings of freedom you gave me._

Baron spread his arms out.

 _The bonds I've formed._

Song spun slowly at first, allowing Baron to adapt to dizziness.

 _The power I sought._

Song rushed toward M.G. like a mach tornado, utilizing Baron's blades to slice gems insanely fast. Lolo provided supplementary damage with Bubblebeam.

 _The duality of oneself._

"Look at that feat! All gems got destroyed in twelve seconds. Mega Gyarados' black crest explodes, exposing its core dark gem! Uh oh, the big boss is activating its panic protocol, viewers. I would watch out if I'm a contestant." Byungak stressed.

Juicy rage filled M.G. with red color, from tail end to head. As a last resort, it summoned rotating Twisters around itself. Junior was then blown back to a corner. Hungry for revenge, the ultimate robot sliced through the pool's surface toward the pig alarmingly fast. Intimidatingly, it opened and snapped its teeth close.

"Eeeeek! Mom, if I die, put churros inside my grave!" Junior cowered, shutting his eyes tightly.

Lolo and Baron were at a loss. There was very little they could think, let alone do. On the contrary…

"Throw this at its teeth!" Song transported a chocolate jar from Junior's snack basket to Baron.

Unable to hesitate, Baron did it without question. The sharpshooter was handy with many kinds of projectile. As expected, he didn't miss.

The jar shattered, tainting M.G.'s hygienic teeth with sugary chocolate. Squealing in shame, the role model for kids' dental health halted revenge to brush its teeth with a fallen palm tree.

While speechless, Baron's brain continued working. "Time for the finishing strike! Song, Lolo, enhance my blades with Scald and Bubblebeam."

"A team attack, huh? Leader loves them. I got a better idea. Let Junior barf chocolate all over your blade. Come down, I'll send you bouncing _sky high instead_." Lolo tweaked.

Baron was reluctant at first, but went with it as M.G. was nearly done scrubbing.

 _Pressure forces faith, which in turn, leads to disappointment or glory._

Baron handed his blades to Song before dropping down to the Dewgong ball.

 _Catch me when I fall. Tell me I did great. Cushion my pride and embrace me unconditionally._

Song sent the minute blade to Junior. The former and latter stood to Baron's left and right respectively.

 _I'll rise again because of you._

Lolo launched the ball up. Baron was on top of it, clutching.

 _We'll meet again in due time._

Song and Junior completed the enhancement. Each then shot their entrusted blade diagonally upward to Baron using Psychic.

 _When our paths cross then…_

Lolo wall-kicked in combination with Aqua Jet to propel herself to the ball. Without hitting Baron, she spiked the ball with fairy energy to M.G.'s direction.

 _On the ground…_

The blades crossed the dark gem in an X motion.

 _…let's stargaze upon the midnight sky together._

Baron pressed Iron Head against the gem and pushed his knee against the ball to maintain a stable position. With precise timing, he bounced up to reclaim his blades. Reuniting them…

 _And live happily ever after!_

Baron concluded the competition with XII Slash.

M.G. beamed, achieving pure white peace before the end of its useful life.

Song caught Baron's heavy falling body with the support of Junior and Lolo.

Frim, Mr. Spinda and many other viewers cheered deafeningly.

Mr. Briskblade merely nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

Baron received his well-deserved rest before the award ceremony began. After all, potions and medicine could never hope to beat natural recovery. Except, maybe, sweet, sweet Rest. (Obviously, bitter Rest is not good for your health. Don't look so surprised.)

"Look at you, looking all happy. No longer an empty accomplishment, huh?" Byungak asked, holding a golden trophy with M.G.'s head popping out.

"Indeed, I've grown much from this competition." Baron nodded, proud of himself and grateful of others.

"I'm glad for you. This trophy will serve as a reminder of your accomplishment." Byungak proffered.

"Not so fast!" Finn crashed the ceremony with a Bruxish, getting help from Artern's pitiful security. The so-called champ threatened the two steel types with a Charizard Cannon. "Give the money to this widow and beg before her if you want to live, Byungak."

"Byungak, what's going on?" Baron turned to him, shocked. The host averted his eyes, but there was no guilt.

Lousy security guards just turned up. Terner appeared as well, fully recovered.

"Perfect, now that it's a full pub, I'll tell what's going on." Finn spread eye contact to everyone. "The previous host, my friend, was murdered by a group of Outcast Island Sharpedo. Who's here from Outcast Island? Of course, _only_ the new host and his wife."

"Finn, present real facts, not speculation." Baron pointed out the main flaw in his argument.

"Shut up, you! You're his contestant. Obviously, you would defend him." Finn glared with malice. "Ahem. Where was I? Oh yes, imagine if your loved one was hospitalized for a month and a half. You held onto hope _desperately_ , but luck was not on your side."

"Now, you're just playing with emotions." Baron stood tall before the cannon.

"Shut the *beep* up, rich boy! You never know my pain! You've everything!" Bruxish burst into tears. "All I _have left_ is my son, other than crippling piles of debt! You took my husband away from me! You took away half of my world!"

Baron looked down. He disagreed, but…what could he say?

Abruptly, a giant flying sword pierced through the cannon.

"Why are you security guards standing still like imbeciles?! Capture these criminals at this very instant!" Mr. Briskblade demanded and the guards obeyed immediately.

"Rot in hell, *beep*!" Finn resisted to no avail.

"I hope you're happy now that you've ruined an entire family!" Bruxish grinded her teeth. Terner dragged her away, doubts clouding his eyes.

"The ceremony shall continue. I implore you to calm down. Let the police deal with those criminals and the investigation." Mr. Briskblade addressed the audience, assuaging the turmoil.

The ceremony did continue, with a depressing atmosphere. No smiles, no laughter, just Baron accepting the trophy cheerlessly. Byungak barely uttered anything. Mr. Spinda's ears drooped. Frim felt more life radiating from objects.

Mr. Briskblade eyeballed the trophy, scarcely caring about the mood. He then exited the stadium, laughing ambitiously to himself.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, Baron fulfilled his promise.

He found Junior inside the stadium store, wiping snacks from shelves down his basket.

"I guess it's nice having a really long holiday. Although, I might miss seeing the regulars." Junior rubbed his head indecisively. "Yeah, might end up working after all. Or else, it'll be a hassle for Mom to find someone to replace me."

"You've become mature, Junior." Baron seemed surprised.

"Hey, Churro Man is always mature!" Junior furrowed his brows, placing hands on his hips. Baron chuckled at the joke expression churro guy was giving him.

* * *

Lolo was packing her stuff in the waiting room.

"Leader's brother's birthday's coming soon! I'm gonna give this money to him as a present. Don't look so surprised, I'm alive and well today because of Leader. Without him…" Lolo averted her eyes before shaking the traumatic experience away.

"He's a really inspiring Pokemon, isn't he?" Baron complimented, filtering out subjectivity.

"Duh, of course! I don't care what anyone else says. He is the kindest, most selfless Pokemon in the world! He tries his absolute _freaking_ best to win money for us and his family. Do you know how much he is saving to buy houses for us? All while treating us to luxury meals, traveling abroad to meet and greet fans, I can go on and on and on!"

 _I wish I can try to win for the same reasons as him._

* * *

Unrelated to money, Baron located Song in the spectator area. The starfish's core reflected Baron's inquisitive eyes.

"Song, I'd like to thank you for all the things you've done for me. However, I can't help but express curiosity over your actions. For example, how did you come up with the chocolate idea?" Baron desired the knowledge to improve himself.

"Observations, Baron. I probably spend the most time observing robots in the practice area. All of them got sharp features, whether it be teeth, pincers, spikes or corals. It's culture, it's image, just like how some Pokemon wear clothes." Song explained.

"Brilliant…" Baron was awestruck.

"Oh, that's not all. I also realized that they got a good sense of smell. That's why I feed Corsola seaweed and apply a mild seaweed perfume on myself. I'm sure you can figure the rest." Song turned back to the pool.

"If you dedicate so much time and energy to the competition, why didn't you want to win?" Baron walked to its side, viewing the pool alongside it.

"I told you already, Baron. Byungak didn't create a fishing competition, but a test of Pokemonity. Winning doesn't mean you lack the quality, neither does losing. Understanding people is not difficult, Baron, changing them is." Song watched staff cleaning the pool, deactivating all robots and cramming them inside containers.

"I agree wholeheartedly…" Baron discerned that Song interpreted the scene as a miniature society. "…friend."

"Heh, better give me your contacts then. Friends don't meet each other by chance." Song seemed pleased.

"Indeed." Baron looked delighted.

The two exchanged contact information, conversed for a while and then separated. Baron went to find Frim, whereas Song headed to collect its stuff in the waiting room.

Little did it know what would ensue…

"My prince, please be my boyfriend!"

"No, be my girlfriend instead! I got a churro ring for you."

"He's a he!"

"She's a she!"

"He's mainly a water type!"

"She's mainly a psychic type!"

"He needs an athlete that can look after him!"

"She needs Churro Man to feed her churros!"

"I've been heartbroken many times. Please be the one for me!"

"I've been heartbroken not many times. Please join my Secret Psycho Churro Society!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop pulling me, it hurts, it hurts!"

They both got rejected in the end for nearly ripping its arms off.

* * *

Baron and Frim met each other outside next to the Tapu Fini statue.

"Frim, long time no see!" Baron waved. "How did you get here?"

"Nice to see you too, Baron! Byungak was very considerate and bought three first-class tickets for us. Mr. Stalk really enjoyed the massage the flight attendant gave him and Ms. Stick liked the spa. We all had an amazing time, right?" Frim shook his eternal companions. "Right."

"Byungak?" Baron had a thoughtful pose. "Do you trust him, Frim?"

"Mr. Stalk and Ms. Stick do, so I trust him." Frim followed their intuitions.

"Very well, I trust him too." Baron averted his eyes. "Sorry for being distant, Frim. I didn't treat you properly like a friend."

"We don't mind. It's not easy opening up. Speaking from experience, people either think you're crazy or accept you. I can kind of relate, but not really. I'm never lonely with Mr. Stalk and Ms. Stick around." Frim raised them up.

"I'm in quite the predicament indeed, but I would like to change gradually. I want to find a solution that pleases everyone, no matter how foolishly optimistic it is. _Will you help me_?" Baron requested as a friend while sounding like a Briskblade.

"What makes you think we won't? It's not just us, Baron. Other TSI contestants are also willing. They're not mad at you. You just need to give them a chance to understand you." Frim tried to convince him to return to the community.

"I'll try." Baron seemed a bit hesitant.

"Congrats, sonny! They're your friends, right?" Mr. Spinda recently exited the stadium.

"Yep, _we're_ his friends." Frim widened his eyes, pleased that his guardians were addressed. Mr. Spinda chuckled.

"Frim, this is a Pokemon I consider my second father, Mr. Spinda." Baron introduced. "You two are getting along, it seems."

"Certainly. Frim, have you tried Artern cuisine before?" Mr. Spinda asked.

"Yep. Artern cuisine is known for complex appearance but simple taste. You need to eat with a sense of imagination or else your tongue will be very envious of your eyes." Frim didn't intend to criticize despite the impression his tone implied.

"Agreed, you summed it up pretty well. Style over substance, frivolity over commitment. That's my country." Mr. Spinda looked a bit ashamed. "Anyways, I know a restaurant that's nothing like that. Want to join me and Little Baron for dinner?"

"Little…Baron?" Frim didn't know how to react.

"Father, _please_ don't embarrass me." Baron blushed.

"Oops, Little Baron."

"You said it again!"

"Hahaha…"

"Not funny, Frim!"

"Hahaha…"

"Stop, Father, stop! God, both of you are a frivolous pair that lack restraint."

The teasing would continue a bit longer, much to Baron's chagrin.

Watching from a great distance was a Spinda wearing a camo hat. Tilting his hat down, he walked to their opposite direction silently.

* * *

The moon was out.

The spectators were out.

The staff was out.

The lights were out.

The security guards would soon be out.

Byungak the Skarmory and Esque the Furret were in.

One Kecleon and two Bronzong would soon be in.

The Kecleon had rare purple skin and bulky pectoral muscles that could burst out of his business suit any second. Attached to the left side of his black jacket was a silver fern pinna (leaflet). The two Bronzong were like twins, only distinguishable by red and blue business suits. Fern pinnae were also attached to their jackets.

"Chairman Khoom-ka-yeon of Bronzong Enterprises, this way, sir." A male Machamp opened the door and led the three to the commentary box—the only well-lit place at this late hour.

The couple sat waiting for them. Esque, in particular, brought her sword, but didn't wear her dress.

"I've heard the news, Byungak. You've made quite the negative buzz." Khoom slammed his claws on the table lightly.

"You didn't need to hear the news, Khoomkayeon." Byungak addressed him with no respect. "You knew it would happen. After all, you were the one who sent those Sharpedo."

Khoom's tail uncurled slightly, eyes sharpened. "B1, B2, set the barrier."

"Yes, sir." The two obeyed in unison. Blue and red, B1 and B2, CEO and CFO of Bronzong Enterprises respectively. Yet, under Khoom's presence, they were merely his subordinates.

B1 and B2 pulled the ferns out and released waves that made it impossible for noises to escape the room.

"This would _never have happened_ if you two did not experiment with green electricity in the first place." Khoom glared.

"If the Praetor didn't threaten us, we would never need it for self-defense." Esque stared at her sword.

"Today you call it self-defense, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after? You might use it against Master someday. And that, is something we won't take _any_ chances with." Khoom spoke slowly with severe intensity marred by prudence.

"Regardless, you took an innocent life! You ruined a family!" Byungak slammed his wing down the table.

"How emotional." Khoom responded calmly. "The previous host was a gambling and smoking addict. He got into a lot of debt and put his family in a hellhole. Furthermore, he did not have long to live. All things considered, Praetor merely liberated the world from his foul presence. I'm only following his orders, after all."

"He has nothing to do with us! If you want revenge, why don't you come and fight me, coward?!" Esque clenched the hilt of her sword.

"Calm down, Lady General. While I could hold my own against you, I only fight for Master's sake. A meaningless match makes no difference." Khoom refused.

"Don't downplay your crimes, Khoom! Or, should I say the Praetor's and _his_?" Byungak's words made Khoom grit his teeth.

"Don't act like you know everything, _Silver Scholar_." Khoom's tone was spiteful.

"They put my contestants at risk, don't they? I know _him_ well. I know how meticulous and intricate _he_ is. You probably followed _his_ plan. Manipulating Drakjae (Chef Drapion) to steal the battery behind the scenes and making sure it gets destroyed in the process. It all started that day under the sewers with Rumgum (Raticate), didn't it?" Byungak provoked.

Khoom controlled his temper well. "A simple plan like this does not require Master's help, or Praetor's. I came up with it by myself. You villainize us; I find that hypocritical. Why do you two insist on interfering with those kids' fates like doting parents? Why not just live like me and execute out orders? Is it not tiring to make tough decisions in face of dilemmas?"

"And live like you, a willing puppet?" Esque countered with her own rhetorical question. She only needed one to match Khoom's impact.

"It appears reasoning does not work." Khoom's expression turned dark. "This is a warning Praetor has issued."

B1 teleported a list onto the desk. Once the couple read it, they were furious.

Byungak slammed his wing down the table again, louder. "I promised Driflys (Drifblim) that she would've a hand in selecting next season's contestants!"

"It's inappropriate to value an intern over your biggest sponsor. Take solace in the fact that we didn't touch the returning contestants." Khoom maintained his professional style of talking throughout.

"You still have the audacity to call yourself our biggest 'sponsors' after this?!" Esque slammed the poor table as well.

"Of course, without us, there would be no Total Skarmory Island in the first place." Khoom stated mechanically with hidden arrogance.

Ring, ring, ring-a-ling!

"Excuse me." Khoom accepted the phone call. "Good evening, Praetor, how may I-w-wha, what?! You want me to buy Crunchy Corals from a stall owner in Royale Carnival? R-right now?! Okay, okay, be patient!" He ended the call, sighing. "B1, B2, this is an urgent order! Deactivate the barrier and let's-a go!"

The three bolted out of the stadium, tornadoing past the Machamp guard. The couple blinked a few times, registering what the hell just happened. Their existences seemingly had less significance than a bag of Crunchy Corals for Praetor to Khoom.

* * *

"S-Cute, I don't know what to do anymore. Should I just tell Driflys: Sorry, the head honchos call the shots?" Byungak held his aching head.

"Take some time to think, B-Young. Relax and do what you always do. The Praetor may have absolute autonomy, but you got honest and straightforward brilliance, as well as my love too, of course." Esque caressed his neck lovingly.

Byungak took a few deep breaths before smiling widely. Turning to her, their affectionate eyes connected and they shared a kiss.

"Murderer! Murderer! Go and rot in hell!" A small Bruxish boy interrupted the moment, throwing mud from a bucket at them using his fins.

The two could easily dodge, but they decided to just take the unwarranted punishment with guilty faces.

"You kiiiiiillllled my dad! You put Mom in jaaaiiiiiiil! You've ruined my liiiiiiiiife!" The boy cried as hard as he threw.

It was one torturous and protracted punishment.

* * *

"Why did Praetor want Crunchy Corals all of a sudden? He would never eat them as a practitioner of austerity." Khoom complained, sitting at the back. He didn't wear a seatbelt unlike Crunchy Corals.

"Need to vent, sir?" B1, the driver, asked. "There's an unoccupied spot nearby."

"A fantastic idea. I gotta let my muscles breath a bit." Khoom took off his clothes and threw it at B2, who was sitting in front of him. The CFO looked indifferent, being used to it.

The three exited once their luxury black rocket car landed on Mahi Mahi Desert. Khoom did some stretches while B1 and B2 set up a Mirage Sphere.

Stepping inside, Khoom was ready to show his wild side.

"Lady General, do you know who the hell you're talking to?! I'm Khoomkayeon, proud servant of Master, the furious shopkeeper, the thief killer! If you want to meet Master, step over my dead corpse first!" Khoom turned to his subordinates mildly. "Okay, got it recorded? Does that sound good?"

B2, the recorder, nodded.

"Perfect. Alright, back to business." Khoom inhaled, raising his fist up to charge tremendous amount of light energy.

"Thief Stopper!" Khoom punched the ground with unparalleled strength, encircling himself with luminous pillars. Turning invisible, he hit the pillars in an unpredictable order, causing massive explosions of paralyzing light.

"Woo! That's one wonderful workout. Gotta stay in top shape." Khoom left the Mirage Sphere. B1 and B2 then deactivated it. No damage was caused to the environment whatsoever. Neither would anyone know what happened.

The chairman put his clothes back on, adjusting his necktie. The three re-entered the car, prepared to head home…until an unexpected guest arrived.

"Chairman, it's me, Song!" Song knocked the window lightly.

Khoom opened the window. "Oh, come in! Thought you went home already."

Once Song sat down, the two began a confidential conversation.

"I've kept my eye on Baron as you requested. He's surprisingly naive. Did he seriously think we live in a fairy tale?" Song started mocking in a derisive tone. "A random nice Pokemon suddenly stopped a mean Poliwrath from hurting his girlfriend after finding its 'lost' key. It's a coincidence that nice Pokemon appeared again in the fishing tournament. Pah!"

"Glad you're as cynical as always, Song." Khoom grinned.

"This world convinces me to never change on a daily basis." Song looked at the rear view mirror, staring into the reflection of his core. "Thomas Trevenant, a wise philosopher, once said: All Pokemon are, at their core, selfish creatures."

"It's not strange that you would believe that and turn into this kind of Pokemonity philosopher. Nothing's wrong with you." Khoom assured after seeing its self-hatred manifesting through the mirror.

"The fact that precisely nothing's wrong with me is what makes me sick. I loathe myself at times, because I don't consider someone who does good things to be a good person if their reason isn't purely martyr. Yet, it _sickens_ me more to see optimistic fools loaf around, never attempting to make a _difference_ in this world." Song ranted, filled with conviction. "That's why I need your help. You said that the Praetor endeavors to bring _peace_ , _order_ and _harmony_ to this world. I did what you asked, so-"

"As promised, I'll write a recommendation letter to Praetor. This alone won't be enough for him to accept you as Master's newest staff. However, it'll be a strong foundation of trust." Khoom kept its expectations realistic.

"Understood. Can you tell me any information about the Praetor that might boost my odds?" Song inquired.

"I like you, kid. That's why I let you treat me informally. But when it involves Praetor, even I _must_ be careful. To him, I'm just an errand boy." Khoom shed his pride, reluctance clearly visible.

"I understand." Song nodded considerately, albeit very disappointed.

"Sir, a Bruxish boy is crying all alone near an oasis. Your orders?" B2 anticipated a response.

Khoom pondered momentarily, deciding carefully. "Song, take care of the boy. He has nothing but a father who brought back endless debt and a mother who got jailed for attempted murder. Fill the void inside his heart."

"Wholeheartedly. This is an honor." Song gleamed. Jobs were rare for obscure philosophers after all.

B1 landed the car a fair distance away from the boy to avoid giving him a heart attack. Song floated to the barely muddy oasis, approaching the kid gently.

"Hey, you okay? Where are your parents?" Song acted oblivious.

"Dad got murdered and Mom is in jail." Bruxish sobbed.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. It must come as a shock to you. You got any other relatives?" Song took it slow.

"They don't care about us 'cus we got too much debt." Bruxish gritted his teeth.

"I suppose that makes two in this world that no one cares about." Song sat close to him.

"What do you mean?" Bruxish widened his eyes.

"I'd been betrayed. My parents, they were very kind. They nurtured me really well. One day, a group of scary Pokemon invaded our house. Sharpedo, Huntail, Gyarados, you name it." Starmie recalled, nostalgic and traumatized.

"Your parents were killed?" Bruxish wiped his tears.

"Yes, they died protecting me…" Song felt gratitude clashing with betrayal. "…because they had sold me for 1,000,000 P."

"Sold?!" Bruxish was shocked.

"Yes, those scary Pokemon came to collect me, but they didn't pay. Instead, they tried to take me by force and the rest was history. I was luckily rescued by the police. I was grateful, _but_ it's their job. If it's not their job, will they still rescue me? Would they put their lives at risk? I started questioning many things about this world, finding morals to be very conditional…" Song succumbed to its negative emotions, compressing sand. "They're flawed and imperfect! The only way to truly create good Pokemon is to alter nature altogether!"

Bruxish was taken aback. Song slowly turned to him, fury fading.

"That's the anger we share."

"Anger we…share?"

"Yes, you must feel incomplete. Homeless. Lonely. Revengeful. Lost. Orphanages can give you home and company, power can give you revenge, time can give you reasons to live. However, I can give you something better than all of that combined."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can turn your anger into a cause to fight for. I can also cook and-"

Bruxish's tummy growled, ruining the moment.

"Deeeeeliveeeery!" Khoom blazed past them, dropping Crunchy Corals.

Bruxish gaped delightfully as Song processed what the hell just happened. In the end, Bruxish decided to live with it, taking on a student-teacher relationship.

* * *

After the competition ended, Baron no longer had an excuse to stay with Mr. Spinda or live somewhere else.

6:00

"Wake up, Young Master."

7:00

"Your performance yesterday was quite acceptable. I was impressed by how you manipulated those baseborn fools."

8:00

"The royal teacher has arrived, Young Master."

12:00

"You have honed your swordsmanship well, Baron. Come challenge me again. I would like to test your skills."

16:00

"The king has invited us for dinner." *twirls glass*

18:00

"What terrible misfortune I, the magnanimous Crown Prince Hashu, had been cursed with to be given a retainer that besmirched the great name of Briskblade."

 _I will save all of you from your miserable, pompous lives._

22:00

After returning to the mansion, Baron received a much-needed recess period. He took a relaxing stroll in the courtyard, breathing in fresh air, sitting under a tree, watching the dark sky, feeling light.

Soon, he saw a Pawniard ambling into the courtyard.

 _Barry?_

The Pawniard grew taller, eventually evolving into a Bisharp holding his father's glass of mineral water. The wind blew against his back harshly, forming a black cape that fluttered viciously. His shadow soon morphed into the Registeel sword, leaping into its master's free hand.

"Barry, what happened?" Baron stood up, facing him straight.

Barry seemed stuck in a trance at first. His black pupils soon enlarged. "Intruder, get out of my property!" He thrust his sword through Baron's heart.

Blood splashed as Baron whimpered, hugging Barry's cold body soothingly before collapsing to his death.

"Young Master, did you have a nightmare?"

00:00

Baron hovered his thumb over the rejoin button on his phone's screen, rubbing his temple. Sighing indecisively, he put his phone away and allowed the darkness of sleep to embrace him.

 _I miss you, Jupy._

* * *

Delicious, non? I recommend eating it again to find zee richest flavours! Anyways, Monsieur Bronzern has a message to pass along. Ahem, customers' requested items on zee menu will be moved to a special day. Zere will no longer be zee 1,000 calories restriction. Show zee restaurant your culinary passion to get it accepted.

Zat is all, you must still be hungry, oui? Très bien, have zee side salad then.

* * *

 **Extra Segment: Fated Beginning, Teetering Destiny**

Mr. Spinda smiled mischievously at his cream kitchen wallpaper with red dots—none exactly the same. Tossing a bouncy ball up and down, his eyes jounced in sync. He then threw himself back to the past, sending sentimental shockwaves through the wall.

"Mom, why are my dots different from yours?" The five years old Spinda asked in confusion.

"Because we were all born differently, Specs." Ms. Spinda caressed his head.

"Am I bad?" Specs questioned innocently with a frowning face.

"No, different doesn't mean bad. Accept others and others will accept you." Ms. Spinda taught.

"Do you accept me?" Specs looked up to her.

"Yes, because you're my son." Ms. Spinda nodded reassuringly.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

A few days later, his Pangoro father bought a Spinda pattern wallpaper after his wife discussed with him a bit.

Specs liked throwing a bouncy ball at the dots, tallying his points mentally. It made him quite the hotshot.

"Heh, heh, heh. Lil' wimp's unlucky to play dodgeball against us." A foolish bully who got hit by every single of Specs' shot once said.

Growing up, Specs struggled to fit in any cliques. He didn't have any nerdy interests, any good looks or cool characteristics. Specs was just Specs. He also had the annoying habit of throwing paper airplanes at other kids…as a display of friendliness or affection.

"Ow! Stop it, Specs!" Fomantis, Spec's childhood crush, gave him an irritated look before throwing the plane down the trash.

Troubled, Specs quickly made another one with the same 'I love you' message and hurriedly threw it at her.

It hit her eye.

The two never talked again.

Specs stopped playing with paper planes since then.

During university life, Specs hesitated going to a prom because he didn't have a date. However, one male professor encouraged him and he ended up there, hesitantly.

Five years later, he thanked the professor before going to bed.

One year later, that professor offered him a job as ballistics expert in Tallruin Forest.

* * *

"Specs, are you really going to move here?" Specs' wife cradled their newborn son.

"Don't worry, Spinia. I'm not actually fighting bandits. Just analyzing bullet casings, marks, wounds and angles of entry to see which type of firearm or move is used and where it's fired from." Specs assured confidently. "Just relax."

"Still, you need to work close to bandits' hideouts, what if they find you?" Spinia sounded anxious.

"We won't be left unprotected. There's the police." Specs claimed something that most Arterners would never.

"Specs, our son is only a year old. Can't we live somewhere safe as a happy family?" Spinia insisted, eyeing down.

"Don't be paranoid, Spinia. How many times do I need to tell you that everything will be fine?" Specs' voice grew frustrated.

"Specs…" Spinia looked serious. "I'll be honest. I don't like this idea and I _won't_ risk our child's life. We'll _leave_. If you care about your safety, you should too."

"Why?! Why won't you accept my job?! I've worked hard my _freaking entire life_ for this." Specs slapped his thighs.

Survival Tip #1 Be quiet in Tallruin Forest.

"Specs, it's not that I don't accept your job. I just don't accept the way you're going about it. Wait, where are we?" Spinia glanced around with Specs, realizing they had trod off the designated path too late.

Survival Tip #2 Always watch where you're going in Tallruin Forest.

Towering trees trapped them like cages, bushes rustled and birds cackled.

"Oh shit, run!" Specs put his arm over her back, pushing her forward protectively.

Unanticipatedly, a female Fearow pierced down the canopy, digging her talons into Spinia's head to kidnap her.

"Euaaarghack! Specs, take Spin and run away!" Spinia passed the baby to her husband before getting lifted above the canopy.

"Spiiiiiiniiiiaaa!" Specs screamed to the top of his lungs as Spin cried.

"Look at this idiot, bringing a sap baby to Tallruin Forest. Not complaining though. Child slaves sell for green gold." A Mightyena stepped out of a bush alongside his pack.

"If it's money you want, release my wife and we can talk." Specs retreated, holding Spin securely.

Survival Tip #3 Never bring a baby to Tallruin Forest. It makes you unable to fight properly.

"Nah, ripping her organs out and selling 'em in a black market pays loads. Moneybags need 'em for surgery. We're kinda lifesavers, y'know?" Mightyena justified, fiddling with his claws.

"You despicable sick freaks! Artificial organs exist!" Specs condemned lividly.

"Yeah, but people like it organic. Sleep tight, young man." Mightyena signaled and one of his minion threw a sleep bomb at Specs.

"N-no, Spinia, Spin, I am s-sorry for being such a worthless…" Specs teetered before he fell asleep against a tree, hugging Spin.

"Bring 'em to the butcher's. We're gonna have a drink tonight!" Mightyena's announcement made the pack giddy.

Evildoers Tip #1 Don't celebrate loudly or early.

Six yellow seeds were thrown in their direction. The laughter stopped.

Boom!

Seed Bombs exploded, blowing up the bandits' cover.

Stepping calmly toward them was a Sceptile wearing a floral garland on his neck and rosary bracelet on his right hand. The seeds gradually regrew on his back.

A Mightyena pack, twenty-strong, trembled because a single Sceptile came across them.

Evildoers Tip #2 Never pick fights with heroes that make cool entrances.

"H-he's the Forest Flash, run!" The Mightyena leader hightailed it out of there first. Two of his minions grabbed the victims with their maws and followed.

"Hah, how easy." Sceptile chased after them, swinging from vine to vine, jumping from branch to branch. In a flash, he caught up and sliced many wolves into pieces by X-Scissor.

Resoundingly agonizing cries penetrated the alpha wolf's ears, making him gritting his teeth. He started Howling, boosting his attack sharply. Recklessly, he turned back and pounced at Sceptile with Ice Fang. The Forest Flash timed Detect, body flashing blue light before disappearing into thin air. Mightyena bit the dust, literally and figuratively. Green electricity sparking, Sceptile had reappeared from above and broke his skull with Thunder Punch.

With the last remaining bandit dead, Sceptile walked back to check on the victims. There were unharmed for the most part. Carrying them, he returned to Nomai Village.

Along the way, he noticed two pairs of Spinda footprints.

* * *

"Waaah! Waah. Aah, ooh, aahaha."

"Ugh, ah, Spin… Spiiiiinnn!" Specs sprung out of a mattress, eyes darting around the stilt house. There were mostly necessities.

Following the sound, he found his son in soothing arms of a Sceptile mother. She sat cross-legged, allowing her newborn Treecko son to sleep there comfortably. The three were outside, on the soil, alongside a wooden dining table and firewood. The stilt house had two floors:

The second could only be accessed by climbing up vines.

Luckily, Specs was on the first and could step down without difficulties.

"Spin! Thank God, you're safe!" Specs teared up a bit.

"Oh, ya woke up. My husband saved ya. Sure to thank him, yeah?" Ms. Sceptile sounded proud. "He's savin' your wife from baddies now."

"Really?! When will he return? Where will he return? God bless him for saving my family, I-I don't know how to repay this debt." Specs wiped his tears in relief and gratitude.

"Oh, ya will repay for sure." Ms. Sceptile smirked. "Just wait, my husband gonna be here."

Specs was too antsy to stay still, pacing back and forth.

Soon, Ms. Sceptile returned his bag to him. All coins unstolen. She told him to be grateful as anyone else other than her husband in the village would steal them all. Her smirk only widened when Specs showered them with praises though.

Eventually…

"Chief Sai-fah back! Chief Saifah back!" A male Vigoroth publicized loudly.

Specs followed the other villagers, expecting a heartfelt reunion with tears falling. Only the latter part was true.

"A female Spinda is dead. Got 'er guts torn out by bandits." A male Tangrowth laid a bloody sack down to rest.

Specs felt his heart shattering. "Not true… This is not true. Spinia, you're just joking, right? This must be a sick late April's Fool joke. Yes, how can you be dead? Spin's just one year old. Talk to me, talk to me…" The crowd made way for the widower in denial as he checked the body himself.

Specs vomited once he saw her corpse.

"Not trruuuuuuuuuueeee!" Specs pounded the ground, wailing. The villagers pitied him, keeping their loved ones close. Saifah the Sceptile crouched down next to the broken Spinda, patting his back.

* * *

Specs phone-called many Pokemon, rescinding his job, giving grim news to relatives and arranging her funeral. It was very tough. Spinia's parents were beyond furious. He felt the wrath was well-deserved though and took the verbal abuse with no objections.

Spinia's corpse would be transported back to Ganchor City for burial tomorrow. Therefore, he needed to stay in the village for one night.

Nomai Village was far from civilization. Urban Pokemon would find it very inconvenient to live here due to lack of technology.

On top of a tree at the heart of the village was the only television. A calendar was nailed to the trunk, organizing channel control to different families depending on time and day of the week.

"Dang it! The remote's out of batteries. How am I supposed to watch Mr. Frosty Adventures now? Rargh, I'm soooooo angry!"

"Waaah! Waaah!" Spin cried, startled by the loud noise.

"Oh, oh, Spin, calm down, calm down. It's okay. Papa's here." Specs cradled with difficulty. Currently, he sat in the Sceptile family's dining table. Saifah was generous enough to let him stay for 1,000 P, assuming food and accomodation were included.

The table was quite small. It had a single plate of rice, one plate of berries and a few Fearow wings. A candle lantern was also set in the middle as a secondary source of light, complementing the cooking campfire.

"Oum, Gee-vui, oum. Who's a good boy? Yes, ya is!" Ms. Sceptile fed Gevui the Treecko mashed Oran Berries.

"Oum, Spin, oum. Who's a good boy? Yes, you are!' Specs imitated, only to fail horribly as Spin cried louder. Even worse, his diaper needed changing.

Pinching his nose, Specs excused himself to clean Spin in the restroom. It was his first time doing this. He let Spinia did everything all this time…

After Specs survived through the ordeal, he meandered back unenthusiastically. He had little appetite to eat, but great thirst for some good alcohol. Unfortunately, Nomai Village was too poor to afford liquor.

"I'm such a stupid idiot." Specs mumbled.

"Yep, bringing a child to Tallruin Forest. Very idiotic. However, not eating and failing as a parent is extremely idiotic." Saifah struck some sense into Specs, handing him a Fearow Wing.

"I _guess_ you're right. Thank you." Specs started tearing the charred skin with his teeth.

Once only bones were left, Saifah opened his palm in front of Spec's face. Perceiving it as a gesture of friendliness, Specs gave him a handshake.

Saifah immediately pulled his hand back, raising his eye. "Where's my money?"

Specs understood Ms. Sceptile's smirk now. He didn't mind paying extra to his lifesavers though, even if the amount they demanded was no different than highway robbery.

Selling the right to sleep on the first floor, the owners moved up. Only father and son remained.

Spin slept peacefully, unlike his father. Stung by guilt, remorse and conniption, Specs couldn't get a moment of tranquil rest. As a result, he had nothing better to do than staring at Spin's face. Gradually, fondness filled his face, and eventually, he dozed off.

* * *

The sun rose and villagers woke up. Clocks were deemed unnecessary. There was already a giant, free one called the sky.

Having nothing better to do, Specs toured the village with Spin, who attracted quite a bit of attention with baby noises.

"That's one cute baby."

"What's his name?"

"I feel sad for the motherless kid."

Noticeably, many families had a lot of children. They played around with each other in agriculture fields energetically, laughing. Specs watched, glancing at Spin sympathetically.

Talking to the locals, Specs learned more about their culture. Like how the floral garland symbolized chieftaincy and married men wore rosary bracelets. Or, the custom of single women hiding romantic letters inside sticky rice lotus leaf wraps. He was also told that a name rater would be present during the child's birth to conduct superstitious rituals.

Buzz!

"Hello. Nearly here, yes? Sorry for the trouble again." Specs was notified by the funeral company.

Going back to Saifah's house at the heart of Nomai Village, Specs dreaded convening with relatives for the funeral.

"Waaah! Waaah!"

"Hungry? Thirsty? Please wait, Spin, Papa's gonna find something."

It was a blessing in disguise.

Specs wiped his sweat after satisfying his child's needs.

"Hey, city guy! Can yer read this for me?" Vigoroth pointed to a newspaper column.

"Um, what? You can't read?" Specs asked insensitively.

"We normal rural folks ain't geniuses like Chief, y'know?! Yer gonna read or what?" Vigoroth looked offended.

"S-sorry, didn't mean any offense. L-let me see." Specs began translating an interview of lottery winner. It was mostly nonsense.

"Heh heh, thanks, pal. Guess I gotta count leaves now." Vigoroth seemed fanatically motivated.

"Er, good luck?" Specs started to feel concerned about the village. He would soon get his chance to express it to Saifah after the Sceptile jumped down from the second floor.

"Whoa! Saifah, what did you do up there?" Specs asked curiously.

"Bowing to wooden statue of the king. A long-lived tradition." Saifah answered with his back turned.

"S-seriously? Did you know how notorious they are?" Specs stepped back.

"So? They sent fifty bags of rice and twenty bags of berry to my village during famine. Us villagers are only concerned with survival, we do not wish to involve ourselves in webs of politics." Saifah's expression was indifferent.

Specs opened his mouth, but not a word came out.

"Do you find it hard to accept? If someday, you must work for them to feed your family, will you do it?" Saifah asked two thought-provoking questions.

"I… Anyways, I think it will be better for your village to get some city education, you know? If it connects to the outside world a bit, all of you might live better lives." Specs suggested unconfidently.

"That's my choice. It's not as simple as you make it to be." Saifah twisted his neck to give eye contact. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes. I'm going to leave soon. The funeral guys are about to arrive here. Thank you for everything." Specs bowed.

"Very well. Take care out there. Practice some self-defense. Don't put your destiny in the hand of others." Saifah patted his shoulder, passing him to call out his wife.

"Ya take care, yeah? Raise baby well and come see us again. Wave, Gevui." Ms. Sceptile shook his hand. "Good boy."

"Spin, wave back. Come on, wave back, Spin." Specs couldn't get his son to budge. "Haha, babies are babies." He sparked off laughter from Ms. Sceptile and surprisingly, Saifah.

"Haha, indeed." Mr. Spinda stopped reliving the past right there. He then went downstairs to stare at the Chronotium blades.

 _My tragedy may be irreversible, but the future is still there for the taking. I hope that one day these blades will allow someone to accept their fate and take control of their destiny. Just maybe then, another tragedy could be prevented._

* * *

Education should be appreciated. How glad I am zat Monsieur Bronzern broke my feral state and took moi to his divine residence. Zis fern on my chef's jacket will be zee reminder. As zee member of zee Elite Six and his chef, it's my duty to serve his guests well and healthy. Next, very bitter tea pour vous.

* * *

 **Secret Scene: Clouded Chess**

In front of Lesteel's undisputed best hotel…

"Mr. Leshieldon, anything to comment on the recent fishing tournament controversy?"

"Will it affect your sponsorship for Byungak, the host accused for murder instigation?"

"On the scale of zero to a hundred, how guilty do you believe your friend is?"

A Shieldon wearing a tuxedo and black shades combo was dogged by journalists. Scowling in annoyance, he signaled his male Aggron bodyguard with black shades to deal with the nuisance.

Stomping the ground one time, Aggron scared all journalists away. Leshieldon could enter his limousine now that the way was clear.

His Gallade chauffeur drove him to one of Lesteel's finest fancy restaurant. Rated three Licky Stars by a world-class gourmet, it pulled out all the stops to give customers a divine experience: extraordinary cuisine and service, changeable dazzling decorations, extreme tolerance for pickiness, complete refunds for substandard experience, etc.

Inside the renowned Arbitrary Abode…

A shiny female Altaria sat on an elegant chair, perching her blue high heels on the stretcher. She rested her right cheek patch on the tip of her fluffy wing, concealing a heart sticker. On the left, an inverted heart sticker was stuck instead. Two long golden plumes extended out of a hole on top of her pink fedora. A silver fern pinna was tied to the hat by a beige band. Lastly, she was adorned with a gorgeous blue shirt that left part of her back uncovered.

The rose inside the vase blazed with fragrance as Leshieldon arrived. Altaria's eyes lit up.

The waiter prepared a ramp for Leshieldon to ascend to his luxurious seat, which then rotated so that he could face Altaria up-close.

Removing his shades and tossing it to his bodyguard, Leshieldon exhibited his handsome eyes. Following the appearance appetizer, he grinned and moved his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously. Topping it off, he thrust his head to the side and reached under the table with his left front foot deftly. Apparently, the waiter had hidden a bellflower there.

"You know what this means, Swabgold." Leshieldon gradually turned his eyes back to her, swiftly putting the blue flower inside the vase.

"Aww, darling, you certainly know how to impress a lady." Swabgold covered her blushing cheeks.

It appeared to be a normal date at first. The couple enjoyed their time together, eating and talking about pleasant topics. However, one question from Swabgold flipped the mood.

"Leshieldon, I don't want to sound presumptuous, but can you really trust Byungak? I know he's your friend and all, but don't you find him suspicious?" Swabgold aroused suspicion.

"What makes you think that?" Leshieldon furrowed his brows a little.

"He's _very mysterious_ , don't you think? Appearing out of nowhere to help you, creating a fake personality on television… If he could lie to the viewers, what makes you any different to him?" Swabgold sounded convincing.

"He might have a good reason." Leshieldon averted his eyes.

"Even then, I want you to keep an eye on him a bit, darling. He's using your location for the next season after all. I just want you to be safe cus I love you, 'kay?" Swabgold gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay. I love you too." Leshieldon blushed deeply.

* * *

Byungak and Esque sat in their dining table, staring at a chessboard with pieces of themselves and Leshieldon quietly. All pieces wore clothes.

Unexplainably, an invisible force knocked Leshieldon sliding back.

Esque sighed. "Leshieldon is wavering."

"The Praetor has made his move." Byungak glared up the ceiling.

* * *

Khoom leaned against a stone pillar inside the Praetorium. It was too dark to see much of anything.

The Kecleon spectated a game of chess without visible opponent pieces. In addition, all ally pieces except Swabgold and Praetor Bronzong were concealed by silver barriers.

Uniquely, Praetor's piece levitated and took up four spaces. He donned a white vestment that covered his upper bell body and a chain necklace that hung an X-shaped steel pendant. Furthermore, his hat was a unique two-piece silver crown, attached to his yoke through magnetic force. Most significantly, many silver fern pinnae intertwined together into a divine flower that was stuck on the left side of his vestment.

Praetor advanced Swabgold forward solemnly.

* * *

Jupy the Jumpluff carried a bag of instant noodles home miserably. About a couple of weeks had passed since the break-up, yet the suffering persisted.

Not paying attention when turning a corner, she collided into Swabgold.

"Ow." Jupy dropped the bag.

"Oops, sorry." Swabgold picked it back up for her.

"It's okay." Jupy looked up and was immediately shocked. "H-huh?! Don't tell me you're _the real Swabgold_ , the celebrity that won so many beauty contests that I lost count."

"Yep, the real deal. Are you a fan?" Swabgold rubbed her neck.

"Of course! You're an _inspiration_ to all girls out there that want to be beautiful." Jupy started reverting back to her usual self.

"Perfect. We'll have so much to talk about." Swabgold smirked.

The sun rose during dawn, giving clouds a shimmering golden color temporarily. The sky believed that was their natural color.

* * *

What a magnifique showcase from zee Swabgold, zee contest princess of Hoenn, oui? She's zee only female Elite Six member, and leagues tougher zan two troublemakers I know. It raises my cholesterol level when zey are called 'elite'. Although I suppose minions of minion Khoom zis non great of a title.

Excusez-moi, time for zee desserts, coffee ice cream.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Connected Together**

Baron has created a new group.

Autocorrect bot has been activated.

Frim-Stalk (Farfetch'd), phiRos (Houndour), Flying Flowers (Ledyba), Duo Lect (Duosion) and Chill Admin (Darmanitan) have joined Baron's Community Bridge Construction.

 **phiRos:** Glad to see you again, dude!

 **Baron:** Haha, glad to see you too.

 **Duo Lect:** Hello

 **Baron:** Hello

 **Frim-Stalk:** We're happy to see you back, friend.

 **Baron:** Welcome, my friends.

 **Chill Admin:** Let's chill homie.

 **Baron:** Definitely. All the chilliest contestants are here.

 **Flying Flowers:** *yawns* good evening

 **Baron:** If you need a lullaby, I know the classics.

Baron decided to take it slow, slowly adding new members to his cozy little group until he's ready to return to the official community. He wanted to reach mutual empathy with one contestant at a time.

 **Flying Flowers:** What does a garden mean to you, Baron?

 **Baron:** Hmm… A sanctuary of sorts perhaps. A place I can go and rest my head down, forgetting about failures and worries, finding serenity.

 **Flying Flowers:** then let's build a garden here together! if you want to clear your head, there's no one better to trust than me. i will tell you the meanings of all kinds of flowers.

Clocks that fell behind or went way ahead would tell the time incorrectly. However, moving continuously at the same pace required perfect consistency. No clocks wanted their owners to demand perfection from them, neither did they want to fail their jobs.

 **Chill Admin:** Master says a frozen clock is always right twice a day. Only hotheads wouldn't realize it.

 **Baron:** Huh, interesting.

 **Frim-Stalk:** Mr. Stalk always corrects clocks whenever they tell the wrong time. He's like a celebrity to them, so they always wake him up on time so we are never late to school.

 **Baron:** It's not just clocks that help Pokemon, but the other way around too, eh?

Jupy would probably be happy to see him becoming more and more social, Baron hoped.

 **phiRos:** You're so cool on TV, dude! Your blades go like swish-swing-sang, THAM! What do you call them?

 **Baron:** Haha, you give me too much credit. The blades are unnamed, but I think I got one now. Yep, right on the spot. Let's just call it… Chro-no-ju-pi-on.

 **phiRos:** Sick, dude! You remind me of my dad. He likes long mythy names. Did y'know that my stepsister's name is Philosophia?

 **Baron:** You got a stepsister?

 **phiRos:** Yep! She's the kindest Glaceon, no, Pokemon in the WORLD! I'm who I am today because of her.

 **Baron:** Ah, the joy of siblings. There's this one Spinda I consider a brother.

 **phiRos:** Tell me about him!

Individually, each TSI contestant was like a fragile metal link. Perhaps, Byungak possessed premonitory visions of their ruinations and acted to chain their destinies together in hopes of defying the inevitable.

 **Duo Lect:** Monigan (Meowth) seems stressed out lately. He said Meowrendezvous is facing a crisis as Bronzong Enterprises has infiltrated the jewel market recently.

 **Baron:** Really? TSI's biggest sponsor is now Monigan's biggest competitor? Quite a turn of events. I suppose it's similar to when Rafi learned that I'm closely connected to the royal family…

 **Duo Lect:** I don't like her attitude, but I get where she's coming from. Artern politics has taken many lives, both in the present and past.

 **Baron:** I wish that Artern can progress like other countries. Ancient texts detailed our old glory days. How could my country have fallen so far?

 **Duo Lect:** That's hard to answer. Historians aren't really on the same page regarding this. Some said after Groudon's dethronement, some said during the great Artern-Crystalia war, I suppose we'll never know.

 **Baron:** Yes, there are certain things we'll never know, no matter how much they bug us. I occasionally question why the Greninja migrated to the land and why the royal family made all Bisharp copy their draconian teachings.

 **Duo Lect:** If I find any clues or hints, I will let you know.

 **Baron:** Thanks.

 **Duo Lect:** No problem. I'm glad someone shares my historical interest.

* * *

Baron stood on the edge of Mt. Scorch Peak, Chronojupion by his sides.

"Just you wait, Jupy, I'll be free and you'll be free. We'll be freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Baron yelled at the clouds boldly. He then looked around and blushed before snickering it off.

* * *

Vous course is finished. Merci. Have a safe departure and please submit zee review. It will help zee restaurant to improve, oui?


End file.
